Apprentice
by mindmelda
Summary: Kenji is sent to train with Shishou Hiko. Who will win the battle of wits, the Master or the Apprentice? Traditional pairings and lots of fluff and WAFF, too.
1. Two men and a baby

Apprentice  
  
Chapter One  
  
Two men and a baby  
  
Kenji scowled at his father, who was seated next to him on the train ride to Kyoto. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary. Kenji's habitual expression at his father seemed to be a scowl. Or a pout. Or sometimes, there was rare variety and Kenshin was treated to a tight lipped look of embarrassment.  
  
"If there was a kenjutsu style that depended upon scowling, Kenji would already be a master," sighed Kenshin to himself, gazing surreptitiously from under his half-closed eyes upon his nine year old son.  
  
On the occasions when Kenji wasn't scowling, pouting or otherwise distorting his features, he was a handsome and striking child, with deep crimson hair, obviously an even more intense shade of his father's unusual red color, and strangely opalescent blue violet eyes. His childish features already promised to be a stronger version of his father's more refined ones.  
  
Kenshin had always hoped his son would inherit more of his wife's father's height and breadth, and that also looked as though it would come to be. Kenji already reached above his father's waist, and was growing like the proverbial weed. When he filled out at some future date, he would no doubt top his father's slight(albeit strong and wiry) stature.  
  
Kenshin was hardly worried about his son's physical state, time would take care of that, as it did for everyone, but his mental one was a matter more on Kenshin's mind these days. Kenji had not been an "easy" child to raise, in any sense of the word. True, he was a loving child, especially towards his mother.  
  
"Like father, like son," Kenshin mused, a half-smile quirking his mouth.  
  
He had seemingly inherited not only his mother's passionate and temperamental nature, but his father's tendency to introspection and, dare he say it, self-absorption.  
  
"What a combination," thought Kenshin wryly. His beloved Kaoru's fiery temper and his own sense of grim self-denial had somehow forged together in this child.  
  
No, Kenji from the beginning had never been a smiling, carefree sort of child. Even as a toddler, he had shown an amazing perception of others thoughts and feelings, a sign of unique intelligence, Kenshin thought proudly. But, intelligence of that sort had it's own burdens and responsibilities. Kenshin dearly hoped that his son would prove able to bear them.  
  
Kenshin reflected back upon the words of his Shishou Hiko when he had first laid eyes upon the "lion cub" as he had off-handedly dubbed the child of his former apprentice.  
  
"This child will be the death of you, baka deshi," snorted Hiko, holding at arm's length a struggling and dripping wet chibi-Kenji, who was attempting unsuccessfully to bite him, again.  
  
"Gomen naisai, Shisou!" Kenshin said, his face red with embarrassment and effort as he attempted to grab hold of a slippery, wet and screaming toddler.  
  
It was rare enough that Hiko deigned to come down from his retreat outside of Kyoto to visit anyone, but to have his tiny son literally attack his former Master was inexcusable.  
  
"Did he hurt you, Master?" asked Kenshin, unnecessarily and a bit breathlessly, as he finally managed to grab Kenji by one leg and arm and wrap him up firmly in a towel.  
  
"The lion cub has sharp teeth, Kenshin, maybe they should be pulled, ne?" laughed Hiko, inspecting a bleeding bite on his left thumb.  
  
"I will bravely volunteer for that task, if we can find a way to explain it to his mother," said Kenshin sarcastically, making a pained face as Kenji's scream assaulted his ears once again. They were staying at the Aoiya, home of the Oniwabanshu. Kenshin and Kaoru were making their yearly visit to Kyoto to visit their friends there, and to offer proper respect to the grave of Tomoe, Kenshin's first wife.  
  
Kenshin had sent word in advance to his Shishou Hiko by letter, care of Misao. He knew she would make sure that his former master received his invitation to see them there if he wished. Kenshin was never sure if his reclusive master would accept an invitation to leave his mountain, but he figured that if he didn't offer, he'd never know.  
  
Besides, Kaoru wouldn't let him rest until the letter was sent.  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" inquired a feminine voice at the door. Makimachi Misao stood leaning against the doorframe, rubbing her large blue- green eyes. Her hair and state of dress indicated that Kenji's screams served as a more than adequate method for rising one early from a sound sleep.  
  
"Are you torturing that poor child, or is this your odd way of telling the whole city it's time to get out of bed?" yawned Misao, scratching her head absently.  
  
"Gomen naisai, Misao!" Kenshin said again, ducking his head, cringing that his son's early morning bath was quickly becoming a major incident.  
  
Kaoru had gone out early with Omasu to shop for supplies, so Kenshin had taken their son to the Aoiya's bathhouse. Kenji had fallen asleep right after dinner the night before, and his almost equally exhausted parents had been loathe to disturb him. The dirt of the trip had still been clinging to Kenji along with a few remnants of dinner.  
  
Kenshin, however, had not expected a naked, wet, three year-old Kenji to escape his grasp and go running through the hallways of the Aoiya looking for his mother. Hiko had amazing reflexes, fortunately for Kenshin. He'd caught Kenji one-handed out of the air as he streaked giggling past the door of his room.  
  
"Look what I've caught, a chibi-raion!" boomed Hiko, cowing Kenji into silence for a split second. Then, pure self-defensiveness took over and the toddler had drawn back, snarling, and had sunk his sharp baby teeth firmly into the flesh of Hiko's thumb.  
  
A curse to wake the dead echoed along with Kenji's answering scream as the big man wrenched his thumb out of the child's mouth, a small trickle of blood slipping down his wrist.  
  
Kenshin had arrived just in time to see Kenji's coup de grace performed on the hand of his Master.  
  
"Maa, Kami-Sama!" cried out Kenshin, expecting his fearless little son's instant demise. How surprised he had been when Shishou Hiko had burst out laughing and had looked at a mad, wet and naked Kenji with something approaching admiration.  
  
Kenshin smiled ruefully to himself, remembering that day. Had it been six years ago?  
  
"What is he smiling about now?" wondered Kenji as he glanced over at his father. "No doubt glad that he'll be ridding himself of his pain-in-the- butt son for the next 3 months." Kenji sighed, shifting in the seat restlessly, answering his own unspoken question.  
  
AN: The standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I intend to profit from their use in my pitiful little stories, okay, big scary lawyer-type people. I only do this for fun. Okay, at least I'M having fun. Satisfied? 


	2. The immovable object has met the irresis...

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The immovable object has met the irresistible force?  
  
Kenshin and his son had arrived at the train station in Kyoto, finally. Rousing Kenji from his drowsing with a gentle shake of one shoulder, he ushered him and carried their things to the platform.  
  
Kenshin surveyed the milling crowd, looking for a particular familiar tall silhouette.  
  
"Shinomouri-san, over here," he called, finally seeing what he'd been searching for.  
  
Aoshi Shinomouri, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu ninjas, had noticed the two red heads as soon as they had emerged from the train. Hard not to notice two heads of flaming crimson in a sea of mostly dark hair, parasols and assorted Western and Eastern headgear. Not to mention the fact that the man observing was particularly good at noticing without being noticed himself. He could have found Kenshin and Kenji in the dark, blindfolded and half dead, just from the familiar feel of Kenshin's chi.  
  
He thought of that old and familiar saying, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer." Kenshin, at various times in their lives, had been both friend and enemy, and because of that, Aoshi knew few people better than Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Not that I have a large list of friends," Aoshi thought to himself, awaiting Kenshin's approach. "Not that I need a large list of friends," he added mentally, his normally unreadable expression holding a slight hint of amusement at that thought. His wife, used to reading subtle expressions, looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Thanks in part to a wife who happened to be his emotional, spiritual and physical opposite, Misao, Aoshi was a far cry in many ways from the obsessive man Kenshin Himura had first met more than 10 years ago. Tiny, demonstrative, and clever, not to mention quite lovely, Misao made the two of them an interesting study in opposites to anyone who cared to observe as they stood there waiting. "Misao-dono!" Kenshin called out, finally seeing her standing next to Aoshi.  
  
Misao smiled and waved enthusiastically, pointing at Kenji and pulling Aoshi down to say something in his ear. Aoshi nodded impassively, apparently agreeing.  
  
Misao broke free from Aoshi's side as they drew near, impulsively rushing forth to embrace her old friend. "Ah, Himura-san, I'm so glad you got here on time, I hate waiting! Just look at Kenji-chan, he's so BIG!" she enthused.  
  
Kenji tried to scowl at her, but it was impossible. She was as irrepressible as ever and her bubbling personality would not be vanquished by a mere child.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru-dono could not come too, Misao-san," said Kenshin in apologetic tones. "She would not leave Tsubame so close to her time." Misao nodded, agreeing. "I understand, Himura-san. I would expect nothing less from Kaoru, she is so kind and thoughtful."  
  
"Besides," interrupted Kenji, earning a slight frown from his father, "Yahiko-onisan is too nervous to leave alone right now. He acts like Tsubame-san is the only woman in the world to ever have a baby. And she's done it once already!" He smirked, thinking of how his older adopted brother was acting like a total baka because his wife was expecting another baby any day now.  
  
His little friend Toshiro, Yahiko's six year old son, had been filling him in on the general mayhem going on at their house the last few weeks, which thrilled Kenji to no end. He liked hearing how silly his big adopted brother could be. Perhaps because having an onisan widely known throughout Tokyo as "Master of the thousand shirahadori" was a gigantic pain in the backside.  
  
"Well, that is to be expected, Kenji-chan; perhaps you are still to immature to understand adults," retorted Misao archly, but with a glint of humor in her eyes. She was letting the boy off easy in front of his father, no doubt remembering how often her own mouth was the source of inappropriate comments.  
  
"Shall we be going now, minna-san?" inquired Aoshi, exquisitely polite as usual, ignoring the exchange of words between his wife and the boy.  
  
Aoshi took Misao's arm and guided her to the carriage that awaited to take them to the Aoiya, first instructing the driver to assist Himura-san with his luggage.  
  
"So," said Misao, settling herself in the carriage, "are you going to stay long, Himura-san? We enjoy your visits so much."  
  
"Probably only long enough to get Kenji-chan settled in with my Master," replied Kenshin. "You remember I wrote to you he is here to start his apprenticeship with Shishou Hiko this summer?"  
  
Aoshi actually raised an eyebrow at that. "None too soon, Himura-san, the boy is somewhat older than the average apprentice to kenjutsu."  
  
"His mother and I have been instructing him in the Kamiya Kasshin style until this summer," replied Kenshin, looking at Aoshi for his reaction to that.  
  
"I see," said Aoshi, eyebrow still lifted. "And why have you decided to change that, if I may ask?"  
  
"At the recommendation of Shishou Hiko himself, to be honest, Aoshi-san. He told me many years ago that Kenji's spirit was too strong for the Kamiya Kasshin, and it seems that he was right, as usual."  
  
Kenshin sighed a little, looking at his son, who seemed oblivious to everything but looking at the passing sights of Kyoto from his window seat. Kenshin knew better; his son was so keenly aware of his surroundings that he probably could hear Kenshin's heart beating at this very moment.  
  
"When was Shishou Hiko ever wrong about anything?" he wondered out loud "If that day ever arrived, no doubt the end of the nine hells would soon follow afterwards."  
  
Misao giggled into her hand, well-knowing the arrogant assurance of Kenshin's former sword Master was matched by no one.  
  
"This should prove to be an interesting apprenticeship," said Aoshi, non- committal as always.  
  
Kenji looked at the stoic man and scowled slightly. Aoshi narrowed his icy blue eyes at the boy for an instant and Kenji quickly looked back out of the window as though he hadn't felt a mild thrill of fear pass through him at Aoshi's penetrating stare.  
  
"Aoshi-san is still really scary when he wants to be," thought Kenji, still attempting to pretend nothing had passed between them with that look he'd gotten.  
  
Kenji had always been openly attracted to Aoshi's stoic demeanor from their first meeting long ago, and in return, Aoshi felt a strange affinity to the fearless, spirited and intelligent boy of his former enemy, now friend. As a toddler and small child, Kenji had exhibited the rare ability to melt Aoshi's icy facade and the two of them had spent many hours in quiet companionship during the Himura's yearly visits.  
  
Kenshin did not question Kenji's ability to draw Aoshi out of himself, he merely marveled quietly at it. Other than Misao, Kenshin knew of no one who had accomplished that particular feat.  
  
"The boy is too sure of himself," thought Aoshi frowning slightly. "Quick he may be, but he still knows far less than he assumes. Himura is right to turn him over to Hiko, perhaps he can mold this brat into something other than an ill-mannered ass."  
  
They arrived at the Aoiya and were immediately confronted by Omasu and Okon, the female members of the Oniwabanshu ninjas. They had only just gotten their shoes off when a flurry of colorful kimonos and perfume hit them like a monsoon flood.  
  
"Ooh, he's gotten so handsome, just like his chichi," cried Omasu, ruffling Kenji's long red hair in it's ponytail and pinching his cheeks until they ached. Kenji winced, but suffered this treatment stoically, remembering his father's earlier look of disapproval when he'd spoken out of turn in front of Aoshi and Misao. He was nothing if not a quick learner.  
  
Okon also treated Kenji to another round of inevitable feminine comments about how "kawaii" he was and "tall" he had gotten.  
  
Okon grabbed Kenji's arm and steered him towards the kitchen, "You must be starving, Kenji-chan, let us get you something."  
  
Finally, something that got the boy's full attention. He smiled sweetly at Okon and bowed slightly, "Thank you, Okon-san, I'd love something. Everything here is so good. You ladies are such wonderful cooks, and so pretty, too." Okon and Omasu actually blushed and giggled, melting under Kenji's charismatic smile.  
  
"I'm sure we have something special set aside just for you, Kenji-chan," said Omasu, still slightly flushed at the compliment.  
  
"Score two victories for Kenji," thought Kenshin, shaking his head, but smiling at his son. "That works pretty well with his mother, too, I've noticed. I'm going to have to lock that boy up around females in a few years."  
  
"See, he can be quite charming when he wants to be," said Misao, nudging Aoshi.  
  
"Yes, I noticed," replied Aoshi dryly. "Come with me, Himura, and I'll help you put your things away, and we'll have some tea and a bit to eat."  
  
Kenshin nodded his thanks, and picking up his things once again, followed Aoshi to their usual comfortable guest room when they stayed at the Aoiya.  
  
He had known Aoshi long enough now that could tell that Aoshi wanted to speak with him alone. Besides, what trouble could Kenji get into having a snack in the kitchen?  
  
Kenji was currently stuffing his face with something sweet and delicious and getting a lion cub's share of female attention, both of which were just fine with him. Especially the delicious part. It was amazing just how tolerable getting his cheeks pinched and his hair mussed was when he was distracted by a large plateful of delectable goodies.  
  
"What are you doing here, red-headed baka, eating like a barbarian in our kitchen?"  
  
Kenji looked up from his two-fisted slurping into a pair of icy blue girl's eyes surrounded by a blue black fringe of bangs. "Yuki-chan?" he choked, trying to talk with his mouth full of sweet bean paste confection.  
  
"So, you remember my name, baka," said a girlish voice full of feminine archness. "Suprising."  
  
"How could I forget you, stupid girl, it's only been six months since I was last here," Kenji retorted, swallowing his last mouthful rather painfully.  
  
"Oto-san says you're going to be sent into the mountains as punishment for being such a bad boy this year," replied Yuki, smiling a slight superior smile.  
  
"She has her father's talent for gaining information on her enemies," thought Kenji sullenly. "And her mother's talent for running her mouth." He stuck his tongue out at her, which still held a small amount of chewed-up food. Yuki winced delicately and looked away, Kenji grinned.  
  
"That's not true, stupid little girl, I'm being sent to Seijuro Hiko, my father's former master to learn the superior sword style of the Hiten Mitsyurugi. So there!" he ended triumphantly. Just for added emphasis he stuck his tongue out at her again and made a horrible face.  
  
"I know that you dared Myojin Toshiro to jump off the dojo roof and he broke his leg and his head," retorted Yuki in a silky voice, pulling out her big gun with relish.  
  
Kenji looked outraged for second, and then flushed bright red. "Where did your okasan hear that?" he gasped, looking around to see if Okon and Omasu had overheard.  
  
"Your okasan writes to my okasan every month, baka, and I know how to read," Yuki purred. "What do you think I am, some little baby who doesn't know how to read yet, I'm almost seven years old, you know!"  
  
She squared her slender shoulders in their blue and pink flowered kimono and managed to look amazingly like her tall and austere father for a second.  
  
Kenji glared at her and resumed stuffing his mouth, but with considerably less gusto than previously. He refused to look at his girlish tormentor, which she suddenly found more annoying than she had anticipated.  
  
"Yuki-chan, tell your mother that I need to ask her something about the new menu additions, please," asked Okon, looking over what appeared to be a list in her hand.  
  
"Of course, Okon-san," said Yuki, suddenly the very picture of obedient politeness. As she walked gracefully to the kitchen entrance, she quickly looked to see if the older women were watching, and stuck her tongue out quickly over her shoulder as a parting shot at a very deflated-looking Kenji. 


	3. Hiko the Lion Tamer

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hiko the Lion Tamer  
  
"Wake up baka deshi! I can't believe you're still in bed, you lazy ass!"  
  
Kenshin was sure he was dreaming. Dreaming about his days as an apprentice under the iron will of Seijiro Hiko the 13th, master of the Hiten Mitsuyrugi Ryu. He vaguely wondered what drudgery his master was waking him to perform at the crack of dawn when he suddenly remembered he was 40 years old and his master was no longer his master. He smiled.  
  
And opened his sleepy violet eyes to look into the black glaring eyes of one of his favorite nightmares. "Shishou!" Kenshin jumped straight up out of his bed at the Aoiya and reached futilely for a katana that did not exist.  
  
Hiko suddenly grinned, slapped his leg and sat himself on the edge of Kenshin's futon in one graceful flowing movement that belied his fifty-four years. "Ah, some things never change, baka deshi. That brought back memories, didn't it? We used to have such good times together."  
  
"Good times?" repeated Kenshin dazedly, hastily checking his sleeping attire to see if everything was still in place. He had jumped up so quickly he was sure his yukata had been left behind on the futon.  
  
"Ah yes, Kenshin, I must admit, I was never bored with you around. You never ceased to be entertaining, except of course, when you were being thoroughly exasperating."  
  
"Thank you, Shishou," Kenshin retorted with mild sarcasm, although he unconsciously gave a little bow as he said it. Old habits die hard.  
  
"So where's the chibi raion?" asked Hiko. "Don't tell me you've lost him already, although I would not be surprised to hear it. That boy will..."  
  
"Yes, I know, Master, that boy will be the death of me yet," finished Kenshin, starting to look around in vain for Kenji.  
  
"Where the hell is that boy? Is the whole universe designed by some fiendish god who conspires to make me look like a fool in front of Shishou every minute of my worthless existence?" wondered Kenshin, who was starting to genuinely worry about exactly where his son could possibly be at this early hour.  
  
Suddenly, he realized exactly where Kenji could possibly be and relaxed. "I think I know where he is, Shishou. Come with me, please."  
  
Kenshin padded down the hallway, Hiko following with a slightly curious look on his face, until he came to a certain door. He knocked lightly, and from within a deep voice responded, "Enter."  
  
Kenji was sitting cross-legged in a Western style chair quietly reading a book while Aoshi was apparently doing some sort of paperwork at his large desk.  
  
"I had a feeling that Kenji was here, Aoshi-san," said Kenshin, slightly relieved that his first guess had been correct. "As you can see, Shishou Hiko has arrived."  
  
"Aa," said Aoshi, raising his eyes briefly to acknowledge Hiko's presence, nodded slightly, and then resumed his task at the desk.  
  
"Still working on that personality, I see, Shinomouri," muttered Hiko.  
  
Aoshi ignored the man's remark and continued to study a paper in front of him.  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat and said, "I'll get dressed and fetch us something from the kitchen, Shishou," and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Coward," said Hiko under his breath.  
  
Kenji looked up from his book, now sensing a bit of tension between the two men in the room with him. He looked from one to the other, and closing his book, got up and walked a few steps over to Hiko, an inquiring look upon his face.  
  
"So, are you here to get me, then?" he asked quietly, looking up briefly at the older man from under his fringe of thick red bangs. Hiko looked at the boy, who had the demeanor of a prisoner being led to the gallows and grinned faintly.  
  
"I suppose I am, boy," he said, suddenly reaching out to tilt Kenji's face up to look into his own. He studied the boy's face for a few seconds, and finally Kenji looked up and met Hiko's demanding dark gaze with a crystalline one of his own.  
  
"So, not so timid after all, are we, Kenji-chan?" asked Hiko. Aoshi had now looked up from his papers and was carefully watching the two of them.  
  
"No, Shishou," said Kenji, still holding his steely colored eyes steadily into the man's.  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Hiko, letting go of the boy's chin and clapping him one slender shoulder. "I don't think I could stand another Shinta in my old age, I haven't the patience I used to have."  
  
"Shinta?" inquired Kenji, frowning. "Who's that, Shishou?"  
  
"Your father, chibi-baka, don't you know your own father's name?" asked Hiko.  
  
"My father's name is Himura Kenshin," said Kenji in a puzzled tone. "Not until I named him Kenshin was he Kenshin," said Hiko, "before that he was Shinta."  
  
"Really?" asked Kenji, quietly, not quite believing this imposing man whom he could only remember meeting before on two or three occasions.  
  
"I never lie, boy," said Hiko with mock severity. "It's dishonorable to lie, hasn't your baka father taught you nothing?"  
  
"Yes, he told me it's dishonorable and wrong to lie, and he's not a baka," said Kenji, eyes narrowing and unconsciously clenching his small fists.  
  
"Who are you going to hit with those fists, boy? Me?" asked Hiko, suddenly catching Kenji off guard once again.  
  
"N-no, Shishou," replied Kenji, making an effort to relax his stance and barely succeeding.  
  
"You can't fight everyone who makes a remark that rubs you the wrong way, you know," stated Hiko, watching Kenji carefully to see if the boy was succeeding in calming himself.  
  
"At least not unless you are willing to fight a lot of idiots," continued Hiko. "Most people spend a great deal of time making stupid remarks, I've noticed, and if you take the time to fight them all, you'll not have time for much else in life, will you?"  
  
"No, Shishou," replied Kenji, a thoughtful look appearing in his pale eyes.  
  
"See, Shinormouri, the boy is intelligent. He knows when someone is giving him excellent advice."  
  
"Aa," replied Aoshi, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly as he turned his attention once again to another stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"Show me where the kitchen is, boy, my ears hurt from all this silence," said Hiko, taking Kenji by the hand and shooting Aoshi a dark amused glare from under his brows as they left.  
  
Aoshi as usual, had no reply. 


	4. AN's for Apprentice, and Apologies

Author's notes  
  
Hey, folks, I don't know what's up, but I've noticed that my quote marks in the story are coming out as weird shapes on the site here. I'm not doing it, it doesn't look like that on my word processor, and I've noticed a few other new stories with the same problem. Just to let you all know I'M NOT DOING THIS. I'm not trying to post the story in some sort of ancient hieroglyphs, okay?  
  
Every time you see the weird shapes, it's supposed to be a quote mark, which is what I'm seeing on my word processor, not the weird stuff you're getting on fanfiction.net.  
  
I haven't a clue as what to do to fix this myself, so bear with me, people.  
  
Try to read the story anyway, and I'm going to find the little gremlin who is messing up the site and wring his scrawny neck.  
  
Also, while I'm at it, I want to give credit for the inspiration for my story to Zoscrowe, whose wonderful Kenji fanfics inspired me to write one of my own.  
  
I have no idea if I'm stepping on her toes, so I apologize if I inadvertently have overlapped any of her very entertaining Kenji stories.  
  
I've only read three of her stories, but they're among my favorites. Hiko is a favorite with me, so I really wanted to write a story about him, and this seemed like the best way to do it.  
  
I have a wonderful fanart of Hiko on my desktop, and looking at it was my other inspiration for this story. Annie. N. Whoever you are, thanks for the beautiful artwork. 


	5. The rules according to Hiko

Apprentice  
Chapter Four  
  
The rules according to Hiko  
  
(AN: Although this chapter starts out humorous, I hope, it ends up very WAFFy, so be warned. Grab a box of Kleenex, or you're going to sniffle on your sleeve and get it all icky.)  
  
Kenshin and Kenji trudged up the mountain behind Hiko, who was breathing easily as he followed the narrow path up to his mountain cabin.  
  
"Tired, Kenshin?" Hiko asked with a slight sneer on his ruggedly handsome tanned face. A few strands of pure silver amongst the black of his long shaggy hair around his face only added something elegant to the man's appearance, thought Kenshin, wondering if Hiko would ever begin to show his true age.  
  
"No, Shishou, I'm fine, but this is quite a hike for Kenji-chan, that it is," replied Kenshin, looking behind him at his son.  
  
"I'm fine, too, 'to-san," said Kenji stubbornly, not about to admit it even if he was.  
  
"Are you sure, Kenji-chan? We can stop for a few minutes if you need to catch your breath."  
  
"Quit babying the boy, Kenshin," growled Hiko over his shoulder. "He'd better get used to the idea that the next three months won't be a holiday."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Otosan, I'm not a baby," said Kenji indignantly.  
  
"I know you're not a baby, Kenji-chan, that I do," said Kenshin in a conciliatory tone. "Now, lets see if we can convince your dear mother of that fact. I almost had to knock her out to let us leave for the train."  
  
"We're almost there anyway, so you can quit whining, idiots," said Hiko, pointing ahead to the clearing next to a magnificent waterfall where his rustic abode lay.  
  
Kenshin looked at the simple cabin where he'd spent nearly eight years of his young life and sighed. He'd forgotten how beautiful it was here on the mountain.  
  
"Well, Kenji-chan, what do you think?" Kenshin asked his son, who was looking around him with much the same look as his father on his small face.  
  
"It's just like you told me, to-san, very beautiful," Kenji said quietly.  
  
"Well, now that you two are done with your gawking, perhaps you can help me put all these things away." He pointed to the bundles they had all helped carry up the rather steep mountainside, not only Kenji's things, and a few of Kenshins, but several large wrapped ones that Hiko himself had aquired in Kyoto.  
  
"This stuff weighs a ton, Shishou, what is it?" asked Kenji, prodding it with his sandaled foot.  
  
"Quit kicking my jugs of sake, brat!" shouted Hiko and bent down and touched the sides to reassure himself that nothing had been broken.  
  
"Rule one of the domicile of Seijuro Hiko the 13th, No touching my sake!" Hiko said, grinning down at Kenji, who had jumped back with astounding alacrity. "And rule two is no touching my sake. In fact, that's the most important rule around here, so we really don't have any other rules."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, no wetting the bed, either," he added as an afterthought, glancing at Kenshin, who was suddenly fascinated with a bird in a large tree at the edge of the river.  
  
"I don't wet the bed," replied Kenji with a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm nine years old, and I quit doing that when I was a baby."  
  
"Good, then it's not an inherited trait, apparently," smirked Hiko, glancing at Kenshin again, who was still pointedly ignoring the whole conversation between his son and Hiko.  
  
Kenji looked at his father and back at Hiko, and then back at his father, and snickering.  
  
"See, I knew you were a bright kid," laughed Hiko, slinging the heavy bundles over his shoulder and pushing the door to the cabin open with his foot.  
  
The inside of the cabin was simple, spare even, but well-built, light and clean. Kenshin stepped inside behind Hiko and Kenji and suddenly, 30 years melted away for a few seconds and he was 10 years old again, and sitting on the floor mats eating with his Master as he listened to his rumbling and genial observations on everything and nothing, rolling out the futons at night and getting ready for sleep in his small room, cooking meals, washing clothes, hauling water from the river for the small bathhouse behind the cabin.  
  
It occurred to Kenshin, not for the first time, that his life could have been very different if not for the oddly-expressed compassion of this reclusive man, if he had not come back for him and left him sitting alone in a field of graves.  
  
He shook his head, and roughly pulled his hand across his face, wondering if his thoughts were as discernable as he suspected they were at this moment; glad that Hiko had taken a load of things to put away in the cabins small kitchen.  
  
Kenji was peering at him carefully, accurately reading his father's feelings of sadness, and Kenshin put on his trademark rurouni smile, hoping to erase the faint look of worry on his son's face.  
  
"We should help Shishou unpack, that we should," Kenshin said with mock cheerfulness and bent down towards the various bundles at their feet.  
  
Suddenly, he was embraced by a small pair of arms from behind so fiercely he was nearly unbalanced. Kenji's head was buried in his father's back and he was holding him so tight that Kenshin could hardly breathe.  
  
"It's okay, chichi, I'll be all right, don't worry," gasped Kenji, still holding on for dear life to his father's slight form.  
  
Kenshin reached behind him and patted his son's now shaking back. "I know you will, Kenji-chan," he said quietly, his voice hoarse with a similar desire for tears.  
  
He sat down abruptly on the floor and pulled the boy around onto his lap, kissing the top of his head and murmuring comforting nonsense into his ear until Kenji's silent sobs subsided.  
  
"I forgot rule number three," said Hiko's voice from the small kitchen in the back. "No crying in my house by anyone over the age of ten."  
  
"That's odd, Shishou, you used to tell me no crying by anyone over the age of seven," replied Kenshin, swallowing and blinking hard as he rubbed his tear-filled eyes.  
  
"It's my house, I can change the rules whenever I wish," yelled Hiko from the other room.  
  
Kenshin laughed in earnest, rose and pulled a still teary-eyed Kenji to his feet. "I'm going to be here for a week, Kenji-chan, so there's no need for good- byes just yet. Go wash your face, my sweet boy." He gave Kenji a small push towards the door and watched as he walked slowly towards the river to cool his reddened face.  
  
"You mean I'm going to have to listen to all this mush again in a week!?" yelled Hiko, still banging around in the back rooms, apparently putting things away(although Kenshin was beginning to wonder).  
  
"Yes, Shishou, I'm afraid you will," Kenshin replied, still chuckling and went to put his and Kenji's things away in the small spare room. "And just for that remark, I intend to bawl like a baby when I say good-bye to Kenji- chan next week."  
  
"As long as you don't wet the damn bed, I could care less, Baka." 


	6. Trust

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Trust  
  
"What's that stuff?" inquired Kenji. He yawned widely in the early morning light and rubbed his eyes. Days apparently started early on Hiko's mountain. His father was hauling water from the river to start breakfast.  
  
"It's clay, chibi-baka, what did you think it was, moshi?" said Hiko absently. He poked a long finger into the lump and sniffed it, then tasted it briefly.  
  
"Ew!" said Kenji. "Why'd you do that, Shishou?"  
  
"To test the quality, chibi-baka, or do you think this is my usual breakfast?" Hiko retorted.  
  
Kenji reached out finger to poke, but his hand was halted by Hiko's much larger one. "Who gave you permission to poke my clay?" he said severely.  
  
Kenji pulled back his hand as though he'd been burned and Hiko snickered wickedly. "Learn to keep your hands to yourself, boy, it's one of life's foremost lessons."  
  
"I thought I was going to learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," grumbled Kenji.  
  
Hiko scowled at the boy and stood up to loom over him, wiping off his dusty hands. "Learning to wield a sword is much more than swinging a weapon around, chibi-baka, it's about michi," he said, his eyes briefly boring into the boy's then looking past his shoulder.  
  
"Michi?" inquired Kenji, unconsciously scowling back at Hiko.  
  
"A way of living, boy, the path of bushido," Hiko replied testily, "Hasn't my baka deshi taught you anything worthwhile in the past nine years?"  
  
Hiko looked down at the still scowling Kenji, and suddenly grinned.  
  
"I don't know about you, boy, but I hate discussing philosophy on an empty stomach. Let's see what your father has done about breakfast."  
  
After breakfast was eaten and the dishes gathered to be washed, Hiko excused himself to his pottery shed. If an abrupt announcement can be termed excusing oneself.  
  
"Don't bother me until lunch," he said, getting up, leaving Kenshin and Kenji to their own devices.  
  
"Come on, Kenji-chan, help me wash these things up and then we can go swimming. It's going to be hot today. If we go swimming, you won't have to help me heat water for baths tonight."  
  
"Swimming?" echoed Kenji. "In the river?"  
  
"I can't think of anywhere else we would be swimming, aisoku," said Kenshin, grinning at his son as he proceeded with the chore in front of them.  
  
"But, it's ... big, tochan," muttered Kenji uncertainly.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid?" mocked Kenshin, looking down at his son.  
  
"N-no, I'm not afraid of anything!" Kenji scowled from under his bushy bangs, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"There's a spot where the water is calm, Kenji-chan, if I remember rightly," said Kenshin, "so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Kenji insisted.  
  
"Of course not, Kenji-chan, you've always been a very brave boy," consoled his father.  
  
"I'm just not a very good swimmer, tochan," he said quietly. "Ka-san doesn't like me playing in the river, you know, she worries."  
  
Kenji scuffed his bare foot along the floor as he said this, eyes down.  
  
"I know your mother worries too much about you, Kenji-chan," sighed Kenshin. He reached out and patted the boy's shoulder. "So does your to- chan," Kenshin finished to himself.  
  
"Maybe after this summer, she'll see how good you are at taking care of yourself, ne?"  
  
Kenji looked up hopefully. "You think so, tochan? I don't like it when Ka- san worries; she gets mad, and when she's mad, she's scary."  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Yes, she is, very scary. Don't tell, but it's one of the things I like most about your mother."  
  
"Really?" Kenji looked puzzled and shrugged. Adults sometimes said things that made no sense, he supposed he'd better get used to it. Kenji himself preferred hiding when his Ka-san lost her temper.  
  
He and Toshiro had many good hiding places handy for just those sorts of occasions. Thinking of his almost constant shadow, Toshiro, Kenji's face fell. He was drying the dishes as his father handed them one by one to him.  
  
"What's wrong now, Kenji-chan?" inquired Kenshin, noting the sudden change of expression.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking that Toshiro must miss me very badly by now. I've been gone a long time."  
  
"I'm sure Toshiro is very busy taking care of his Ka-san right now, and soon, he'll be a big brother. That will keep him very busy while you're gone."  
  
"Why don't I have a little brother, to-chan?" inquired Kenji suddenly.  
  
"Oro! I, ah, I, guess Ka-san and I forgot to, um, get you one," stuttered Kenshin. "I didn't really know you wanted a brother, Kenji-chan, that I did not!" Kenshin ducked his head and reached for the last of the dirty dishes.  
  
"Maa, that's okay, to-chan," Kenji smiled up at him. "If I had a little brother, then Toshiro would be jealous of him. When Toshiro bothers me too much, I can make him go home. If I had a brother, I couldn't make him go home, could I?"  
  
"Uh, no, Kenji-chan, you'd just have to be bothered," chuckled Kenshin.  
  
"Then I'd rather have a friend than a brother," reasoned Kenji.  
  
"There really isn't much difference, Kenji-chan, if the friend is a really good friend," his father said to him.  
  
"Like Uncle Sano is your friend?" inquired Kenji.  
  
"Yes, like Uncle Sano is my friend."  
  
"Does Uncle Sano bother you sometimes, to-chan?"  
  
Kenshin laughed out loud. "Um, yes, sometimes, Kenji-chan. But I can send him home."  
  
Kenji absorbed that briefly and then asked, "Will you show me how to swim really well, to-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Kenji-chan, I'll do that, that I will."  
  
"You have to relax and not fight the water, Kenji-chan," said Kenshin to his son, holding him lightly around the middle above the surface of the water.  
  
Kenshin had predicted correctly, the day was proving to be very hot. The chill water of the river was somewhat warmer in this calm, shallow spot, and it felt good in the hot sunshine.  
  
"But, To-chan, if I relax, I'll drown!" protested Kenji, trying to clutch his father's arms more tightly.  
  
"No, Kenji, the secret of how to swim is to relax and let the water hold you up, like this."  
  
Kenshin leaned back into the water, holding Kenji against him and they floated for a few seconds. Kenshin stood up. The water was only chest deep for him, but it came up to Kenji's chin.  
  
"See, you have to let the water hold you up," Kenshin explained again, holding Kenji higher above the water so he wouldn't panic.  
  
"How does the water hold you up, To-chan?" Kenji asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know, Kenji-chan, but I do know that if you let it, it will. Trust me," he said, looking into Kenji's eyes.  
  
"Okay, I trust you, To-chan."  
  
Kenji let his muscles go limp and lay back into the water's cool embrace. Kenshin held a hand lightly under the middle of his son's back just in case, but he quickly realized it was unnecessary. Kenji was floating on his own.  
  
"Stand up, now, Kenji-chan!" his father told him sweeping him up into a spontaneous embrace.  
  
"I did it, To-chan, I was floating!"  
  
"Yes, you were, Kenji-chan, you did it all by yourself."  
  
"Can we get out now, To-chan?" Kenji asked. "I'm c-c-cold!" 


	7. Goodbye Kenshin, Hello Trouble

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Good-bye Kenshin; Hello, Trouble  
  
Despite his promise (threat?) to his Shishou, Kenshin was not "bawling like a baby" when he said good-bye to his son a few days later. In fact, as he made his way back down the mountainside, the foremost emotion he felt was relief.  
  
Kenshin often wondered what demons of the mind possessed his son at times. He could be almost girlishly sweet at one moment, and in the next, he could cause more trouble and destruction than ten ruffians on a drunken spree.  
  
After the previous night's events, Kenshin was more convinced than ever that three months with Shishou Hiko was the perfect discipline for his mercurial and hard-headed son.  
  
He still couldn't believe what his son had managed to do in one single night's mischief.  
  
Kenshin had awakened in the middle of the night, sensing that something was missing. The something was of course, Kenji.  
  
He jumped up, "Where the hell is that boy now?!" thought Kenshin, hastily pulling on his clothes and sandals. He moved quietly so as not to wake Hiko.  
  
Fat chance.  
  
"What are you doing prowling around in the middle of the night, Baka deshi," muttered Hiko, suddenly appearing in the doorway, still in his sleeping robe.  
  
"Kenji's gone, Shishou, and Kami only knows what he's up to this time," replied Kenshin tersely.  
  
"Hmpf," snorted Hiko, turning back into his room to quickly dress "he'll get a personal tour of all nine hells when I find the little idiot."  
  
Kenji had been restless all evening and after he heard his father's breathing become even in sleep, he'd left the cabin with a display of stealth that would have done credit to Aoshi himself.  
  
Actually, he was still somewhat angry and upset that his father was leaving him for the next three months, although he did not admit it to himself. He only knew that he was somehow vaguely angry with his father and also Hiko, for being party to his "abandonment".  
  
He'd come up with a plan to force his father's hand. If things went as planned, he'd be back home in Tokyo with his mother in a matter of days.  
  
The airy shed in which Hiko kept his pottery was the focal point of Kenji's plan . He figured all he had to do was "accidently" cause a little minor damage and Shishou Hiko would no doubt throw him and his father halfway down the mountainside the next morning.  
  
Then he could go home to life as usual at the dojo, and not have to spend the next three months bereft of his beloved Ka-chan, and having to live with one of the few people he'd encountered in his brief life that he didn't seem to be able to fool.  
  
Kenji knew that within the shed, there were works of Hiko's self-proclaimed genius in various states of progress and he'd been forbidden to go in or touch anything unless the Master himself was with him.  
  
Since forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, Kenji decided right there and then that his plan would involve Hiko's pottery shed.  
  
The slight risk involved only added incentive to Kenji's plan. He felt confident that although his father would be very disapproving, his punishment would not be unreasonable or harsh. As a child who had never been treated harshly in his life, Kenji had that supreme confidence that the adults who loved him would love him no matter what he did.  
  
Shishou Hiko's reaction was more of a gamble, but again, Kenji felt confident that his main "punishment" would consist of simply being sent home, which was exactly his goal. He quietly approached the corner of the shed, squatted down and reached for the few matches he'd concealed while helping his father make breakfast that morning.  
  
It was not his intent to start a large destructive fire, merely a small contained one that would cause some minor damage to one corner of the shed to earn him his reward, er, punishment.  
  
He was already entertaining visions of the train ride home to Tokyo as he quietly gathered dry grasses and small sticks against the front corner of the small building. Enough to easily start a fire such as the small cooking fires in the hibachi his father allowed him to help make before meals.  
  
He even had his confession worked out. He would claim that he'd "accidently" thrown a lit match he'd been playing with against the shed, and it had caught fire before he could stop it.  
  
Aren't most small boys at least a little fascinated with making fire? He and Toshiro had even managed to swipe a couple of matches a time or two and to light small fires in the damp earth down by the river, just to feel the small power and excitement of it all.  
  
Of course, they'd been careful to conceal the evidence of their handiwork with plenty of dirt and even water from the nearby river when necessary. Kenji felt this would be no different, he'd light a small fire, blacken the corner of the building a little, confess, take his lumps and be on his way home with his father the very next day.  
  
He smiled a wicked little smile in the gloom as a small flame leaped to life among the dried grasses and twigs.  
  
"Do you smell fire, Shishou?" asked Kenshin as they headed around back of the cabin.  
  
"I not only smell it, I can see it, Baka!" yelled Shishou as they followed their noses.  
  
Unfortunately for Kenji, he had not taken into account the effect of even a small fire on very dry, old wood. The small blaze had quickly engulfed the entire corner of the small building up to the rooftop, and Kenji stood there in shock with a horrified expression on his face, the same face that had held a confidently wicked smile only minutes before.  
  
The jig, as they say, was up. He turned to run for help, but ran into smack into the very solid arm of a ferociously scowling Seijiro Hiko, 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
Kenshin was already throwing a bucket of water on the fire, and speeding to the water barrels outside of the buildings for more.  
  
Roaring, "Don't move!" into Kenji's face as he plopped him roughly on the ground, Hiko joined Kenshin in his efforts and within a quarter hour, they had managed to extinguish the fire. The building still stood, but one front quarter of it was seriously damaged, and would have to be completely replaced.  
  
They had contained the fire just in time to prevent it from destroying the contents of the shed.  
  
Kenji was stunned, to say the least. He never imagined such a small fire could cause so much damage so quickly. He gulped and looked up into two pairs of outraged eyes, one dark and glowing as the depths of hell, and the other narrowed and swirling with amber flecks amid the violet. 


	8. Forgiven but not Forgotten

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Forgiven, but not Forgotten  
  
Kenji slept huddled into the corner of the small room, his face still grimy with smoke. He hadn't moved for hours, not since he'd ordered to sit and contemplate the error of his ways by his father after he and Master Shishou had made sure that the fire was completely put out.  
  
In the morning light, the damage to the corner of the building was a grim reminder of the foolish actions of one single minded little boy.  
  
Kenji woke and briefly wondered why he was asleep in the corner of a strange room, and then memory returned. He swallowed hard and looked at his father, still asleep after having his rest rudely interrupted by Kenji's escapade of the night before.  
  
Kenshin had tried to coax the boy into bed, but Kenji had resolutely refused to move from the corner where he'd been sat. Kenshin had finally resigned himself to Kenji's stubbornness and had fallen into a restless sleep after making sure the boy had a blanket tucked around him.  
  
Kenji had never seen his father look so angry, not even when he'd dared Myojin Toshiro to jump off the roof of the dojo several months ago. Not even when he'd taken his mother's scissors and cut the whiskers off of the cat and had given himself a rather interesting new haircut. Not even when he'd torn up a good sheet(freshly laundered) to make bandages so he could look more like Uncle Sano. Not even when he'd put a large spoonful of wasabi on Yahiko's rice porridge one morning....  
  
He wondered if his father would come back for him in three months. He wondered if his father would ever smile at him again. He wondered if his father could forgive him and might love him again. He was completely and utterly more miserable than he'd ever thought possible. He wondered if he'd ever seen anyone look as scary as Otosan and Shishou had looked last night.  
  
Kenshin stirred in the dim light of dawn, waking to that slightly eerie feeling one has on the back of their neck when they are being stared at. Kenji was looking at him warily out from under his hair, waiting for his reaction. The boy looked as though he was poised to bolt out of the room the second he got a hint that his father was in anything less than a charitable mood.  
  
He looked scared out of his wits.  
  
"Kenji-chan," began Kenshin quietly, sitting up and stretching a bit. "Come here, I need to speak with you."  
  
Kenji acquiesced, noticing the "chan". It seemed Oto-chan was his normal self again, and his eyes didn't have that scary look they'd had last night.  
  
He scooted over on his rear to the edge of the futon. "Gomen naisai, Otosan," he pleaded, putting his face on the floor and squeezing his eyes shut as if he expected to be struck.  
  
"Apologies are expected, Kenji, but they will not undo what is done. That requires more than mere words." His fathers' tone spoke volumes, Kenji had never heard his father sound more regretful.  
  
"You and I must help Shishou repair his shed. And you must do whatever he demands of you to his satisfaction until honor is satisfied. Do you understand, Kenji?"  
  
"Hai, Otosan, I understand." Kenji hadn't moved from his prone position.  
  
"Come here to me, Kenji-chan," Kenshin said. He pulled the boy next to him, but Kenji rigidly held himself apart and refused to yield to his father's embrace or look at him.  
  
"Are you going to come back for me, Otosan?" Kenji asked meekly.  
  
"Oro! Nani!" murmured Kenshin in shock, "Of course I'm coming back for you Himura Kenji! Where in your head do such questions come from?"  
  
"You looked so angry last night, Otosan, I thought maybe you hate me now and would just leave me here." Kenji's lip had begun to tremble, but he bit it to make it stop. He wasn't a baby anymore and had decided he would abide by whatever his father wanted, even if he gave him to Shishou forever.  
  
"I don't hate you Kenji-chan, I was just very upset, that I was," replied Kenshin wearily. "You could have been seriously hurt or even killed last night, don't you realize that playing with fire is dangerous?'  
  
"I never thought of that, Otosan," Kenji said seriously, "I just wanted to make Shishou Hiko mad enough to send me home with you."  
  
"I see," said Kenshin thoughtfully. "Your plan was poorly thought out, and has now gotten you in quite a bit of trouble."  
  
"Yes, Otosan," said Kenji, "I understand that now."  
  
Kenshin sighed again. "Lay down, Kenji-chan, you must be very tired. You should have come to bed and gotten a proper night's rest."  
  
"I was scared," Kenji whispered.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Of you, Otosan," Kenji said almost inaudibly.  
  
"I would never hurt you, Kenji-chan," swallowed Kenshin, "Do you believe that?"  
  
"Hai, to-san," Kenji was nearly asleep. Between the trauma of last nights events and his self-imposed discomfort in the corner, the boy was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.  
  
Kenshin looked at his son, smoke-grimed face streaky with traces of tears, and lay down next to him, covering him and pulling him against him as he fell back asleep. 


	9. The Wrath of Hiko

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Wrath of Hiko  
  
(AN: Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews. I can't say how much it means to know that people are reading and enjoying my stories. I get so much pleasure out of writing them. I know this fiction is a bit on the disgustingly sweet side, but I can't help it, it's dedicated to my 10 yr old son. He's one of the great joys of my life. Anyway, for those of you who want more of Hiko and his infamous teaching techniques for chibi baka deshis, here goes.)  
  
Kenji watched his father's retreating form as he walked down the mountainside with a certain amount of trepidation.  
  
Kenshin had stayed an extra three days to help his Master repair the worst of the damage to the shed, and then he had to be on his way.  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin, Kenji will be helping me with the rest of the repairs," Hiko assured his former apprentice, "Won't you, Kenji-chan?"  
  
The grin that Hiko gave Kenji accompanying this statement was less than reassuring. In fact, it was downright scary.  
  
"Yes, Shishou," said Kenji, to all appearances properly respectful.  
  
He was already scouting out hiding places.  
  
"I can't believe my to-chan is leaving me here," wailed Kenji in his head. "Shishou Hiko hates me, he's big, he's mean, he's scarier than Aoshi-san, and I want my MOM!"  
  
However, Kenji was nothing if not a child with tremendous will, and right now that will was totally engaged in making sure that his father would be proud of him not acting like a big stupid baby when he left.  
  
"I can't believe I'm leaving my only son with Shishou Hiko," thought Kenshin to himself as he walked down towards Kyoto. "He's impossible to please, insufferably conceited, scarier than Shishio Makota and Yukishiro Enishi put together, but I miss my KAORU!"  
  
However, Kenshin was nothing if not a man with tremendous will and he exerted that will to it's utmost to not appear a sniveling baby in front of his son.  
  
Kenshin felt he could not leave without a few parting words to his Master Shishou alone, so he sent Kenji to the river for more water.  
  
"Shishou, I know that you will do all for Kenji-chan that you did for me, that I do" said Kenshin earnestly.  
  
"Probably more, baka deshi, since I appear to have somewhat more with which to work," said Hiko gruffly.  
  
They were sitting outside on a log, and Hiko had his ubiquitous jug of sake at his feet.  
  
Kenshin frowned slightly. This was not going the way he had anticipated. He cleared his throat politely.  
  
"Shishou, I hope that you will mold Kenji into a honorable man, and this unworthy one admits he is unsure of his own abilities to properly guide his son," Kenshin knew he was kissing ass, but it was a tactic that had sometimes worked with Hiko in the past.  
  
"Are you saying that I did a poor job with you, baka deshi?" growled Hiko, "because I can assure you, I do not perform poorly, regardless of how hopeless or insignificant the task. Demeaning yourself in this way reflects poorly on me, I will not allow it."  
  
Kenshin wasn't quite sure, but was that a ....compliment? He was on shaky ground, having never been the recipient of one, or even half a one, for that matter, from that particular source, so he decided to play it safe and keep his mouth shut on the matter.  
  
Hiko eyed him over the sake cup.  
  
"My, you're quiet all of a sudden, baka. I was expecting more ass-kissing, to be honest," he said, "after all, this may be your last chance until autumn."  
  
Kenshin sighed. Familiar ground. "I'm sure I've practiced that sufficiently, even for your demanding standards, Shishou."  
  
Hiko laughed. "I see being around me has once again done you good, you may actually be developing a sense of humor. I do you the honor of having a parting drink with me, go get a cup."  
  
It was not an invitation so much as an order, and Kenshin had been trained to obey his Shishou in all things. He went inside to retrieve another cup.  
  
"I'm done, Shishou," said Kenji, sleeves tied back and panting a little with exertion.  
  
"Are the water barrels all filled?"  
  
"Yes, Shishou."  
  
"Is the water clean? I must have very clean water for my work."  
  
"Yes, Shishou."  
  
"It'd better be, or you'll be dumping those barrels and starting over again, boy."  
  
"Yes, Shishou."  
  
"Sit there and keep your mouth shut, boy, then, the adults are having a conversation and your opinion is not required."  
  
"Yes, Shishou."  
  
Kenshin arrived with the cup, resuming his seat next to Hiko, who poured him a small splash.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Kenshin politely, bowing his head, although he'd been given an insultingly small amount by anyone's estimation. He didn't mind, he wasn't overly fond of very strong sake anyway. He sipped it in an equally polite manner, not slurping it down, and then carefully set it down on the log.  
  
"You drink like a timid virgin, Kenshin," scowled Hiko, pouring him a larger amount this time, "it reflects badly on me for you to drink without enjoying. Didn't I teach you anything about the true nature of living, you moron?"  
  
"Yes, Shishou," replied Kenshin, taking a bigger drink this time, "Thank you very much."  
  
"I suppose I will do better with your son, Kenshin," Hiko sighed dramatically. "After all, he does seem to have more fire in him than you ever did, although I suppose fire may be a poor choice of words, considering recent events."  
  
Kenji blushed, but bit his lip and stayed put.  
  
Kenshin had to smile at that from behind his cup, he couldn't help himself. He finished his drink and put down the cup.  
  
"I thank you for the drink, but I'm afraid the time has come for me to go," Kenshin said, rising.  
  
Kenji lowered his eyes and blinked, but said nothing and stayed where he was.  
  
Hiko rose and put down his cup.  
  
"I give you my word that no harm will come to this boy, Himura Kenshin, as long as he is in my care" he said formally and tilted his head in a slight bow.  
  
Kenshin could barely contain his surprise. Shishou making a vow to him? He felt the heat rush to his face.  
  
"There is no need to say what I already know is true," Kenshin said in a quiet voice. He was touched by the gesture more than he could articulate. Kenji looked up at the two men and realized that something significant had occurred, and he was the center of the matter. Suddenly, he felt a bit better than he had in days.  
  
"Come here, Kenji-chan," said Kenshin, reaching out a beckoning hand towards his son.  
  
He complied, rising from his seat on the ground and standing quietly before his father.  
  
"Misao-san and Aoshi-an have promised me that they will visit you once a month, Kenji-chan," Kenshin told his son. "They will send us letters from you to your mother and I, so I expect you to write."  
  
"Yes, Otosan," said Kenji, head still down.  
  
"Are you going to kiss your tochan goodbye?" asked Kenshin, holding out his arms.  
  
Kenji raised his head. His eyes were shining, but he was not crying. He smiled, and flung his arms around his father, who gave him a kiss on the forehead and both cheeks. Kenji kissed his father's cheek gently, not minding the familiar, now faint cross-shaped scar there.  
  
Kenshin reluctantly released his son's embrace, turned, picked up his things and left, not looking back.  
  
Kenji stood there watching his retreating form until he could no longer see his father. He sighed, faintly and turned to find Hiko's piercing dark eyes watching him interestedly.  
  
"So, Kenji-chan, ready to have some fun?" asked Hiko, grinning. He looked to Kenji like a sleek tomcat who had just caught himself a nice fat juicy little mouse.  
  
"H-hai, Shishou Hiko?" said Kenji uncertainly. "Fun?"  
  
"Oh, we'll have much more fun than your father and I ever did, I'm sure," said Hiko, with that same grin.  
  
Kenji gulped. His definition of fun was just about to undergo a drastic change. 


	10. More Blather from the author

More blather from the author  
  
I fixed the story and now the weird hieroglyphic thingies are gone. Thank to all you techno geeks out there that helped me figure out what I did wrong, as I've mentioned before, I'm not a computer whiz. Simply using the "save as" function instead of just saving fixed the problem.  
  
I kindly went back and edited all the chapters so how you can read it without calling Daniel Jackson from Stargate, minna-san.  
  
Hey, I'm watching the "Demon Eye" episode of Trigun on Adult Swim. That means it's 11:00 o'clock here in the western USA.  
  
Vash just told Dominique that he could have groped her five times and her shirt falls open to her waist. I never get tired of seeing that. Hey, not that way, I'm straight! I have a husband and three kids. I just think it's funny as hell. I think I'm a little jealous of Dominique, too. Getting groped by Vash the Stampede sounds like fun.  
  
You know, it's hard to believe all those rumors about him and Wolfwood when he does stuff like that. And then Meryl says or does something bitchy and Wolfwood is so cool and you think, Yeah, it could happen. This show needs stronger female characters, although I do like Millie quite a bit. I'm somewhat of a feminist and I still think Meryl needs Vash to give her a good mercy boinking. She's such a biyatch sometimes. Apparently there is no Midol on the planet Gunsmoke. Just donuts, salmon sandwiches, pudding and booze. Oh, and hotdogs served with human heads on the side. 


	11. The training and feeding of lion cubs

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Training the Lion Cub  
  
"That's not enough wood."  
  
"Hai, Shishou."  
  
"And this time, make sure it's dry wood, too much smoke otherwise, I thought even you would know that."  
  
"Hai, Shishou."  
  
"Then, we begin after lunch," Hiko said, looking down at Kenji, hands on hips.  
  
"Begin, Shishou?" asked Kenji, absently flicking wood chips off his gi.  
  
"Training, baka deshi, or have you forgotten why you're here already!" growled Hiko, rolling his eyes at Kenji in disgust.  
  
"Battoujutsu training?" asked Kenji, beginning to look interested, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"  
  
"No, baka, I'm going to train you as a geisha," replied Hiko with heavy sarcasm. "I thought with that pretty hair of yours, you'd make a lovely entertainer."  
  
Kenji scowled up at him, "Why do you always make jokes, Shishou?"  
  
"Your stupidity demands ridicule, that's why," retorted the big man, scowling back at the boy.  
  
"Some boys at home made fun of my hair, so Toshiro and I beat them up," said Kenji. "Uncle Sano says I can hit really hard." This said with a unmistakable pride.  
  
"Impressive, you're now qualified to be a street thug," mocked Hiko. "Will you hire yourself out to beat up children who stick out their tongues at you and little old ladies who've not paid back the grocer?"  
  
"N-no, Shishou, I only meant..." stuttered Kenji.  
  
"Only meant what?"  
  
"I only meant that Uncle Sano says I'll be as strong as he is someday, maybe," said Kenji, beginning to flush with a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.  
  
"I seem to remember that Sagara's head seems to be the weakest part of him, so don't take anything that ahou says very seriously, boy."  
  
"Uncle Sano told me that you'd probably say something mean about him," said Kenji sullenly.  
  
"Then my estimation of his intelligence just went up a tiny bit," replied Hiko.  
  
(Back at the Kenshin-gumi dojo in Tokyo, Sano sneezed so violently, the fishbone flew out of his mouth, and he wiped his watering eyes on the sleeve of his gi. "Someone just said something evil about me," he muttered as he helped himself to another bowl of green tea and rice.)  
  
"Yahiko-otoutosan said the same thing; he said you always say mean things about everyone," said Kenji, rising to the bait.  
  
"People just can't stand to hear the truth about their inadequacies," sighed Hiko, "it's the bane of my existence to have been born one of the few honest men in this deceitful world."  
  
"Nani?" asked Kenji, squinting up at Hiko. "Is 'inadequacies' another word for 'stupid'?"  
  
"Aa," replied Hiko with a sly wink. "I knew you were a smart kid."  
  
"It's time for lunch, chibi-baka," said Hiko, "finish up that wood pile, go wash and we'll eat."  
  
"Are you a good cook, Hiko-san," asked Kenji, turning briefly from his work.  
  
"My genius reveals itself in everything I do, boy, cooking included," said Hiko forthrightly, "who do you think taught your baka otosan how to cook?"  
  
"My mother isn't a good cook," sighed Kenji, "but it's okay, to-chan says, because she has other talents."  
  
"I'll bet she does, boy," Hiko grinned slyly down at Kenji, "I'll bet she does."  
  
"Most girls don't like fighting, buy my ka-san is one of the best sword wielders in Tokyo," bragged Kenji.  
  
"Leave it to your baka to-chan to find the only female samurai in Japan," said Hiko, shrugging his shoulders. "No wonder you have double the fighting spirit of any one I have ever seen before, Kenji-chan. Except, of course, myself," he added.  
  
"Really?" asked Kenji, wiping his hands on his hakama, and turning to face Hiko.  
  
"Did I say that out loud? I must be getting old," murmured Hiko to himself walking towards the cabin door. "No, impossible," he answered his own question as he went inside.  
  
Kenji poured some clean water in a large bowl and washed his hands and face, wondering why grown ups talked to themselves so much. His to-chan was always doing that when he did the laundry and now Hiko-san was doing it too.  
  
Grown ups were strange, sometimes. He exhaled, the cool water soothing his hot face. He'd done a lot of chores this morning, twice as much as he did at home. But, he promised himself he would never complain, after all, he was the son of Himura Kenshin, the greatest swordsman in Japan. Except maybe for Shishou Hiko, he automatically amended.  
  
He went inside and sat down on the tatami matting where lunch was already set on the small table. "Itakaidaimatsu," he said politely to Hiko, who was proceeding with gusto.  
  
"I don't like a lot of chatter at meals, boy," replied Hiko, "so that's enough polite small talk. I'm used to eating quietly."  
  
"Hai," said Kenji, muffled, stuffing his mouth. He was very hungry, he soon realized and the food was very good.  
  
"Slow down, baka, you'll make yourself ill," said Hiko, wondering where the boy was putting it all so quickly. Then he remembered that Kenshin was much the same as a child. Small growing creatures must need to eat a lot, like birds, he thought to himself.  
  
"It's good," said Kenji, around a huge mouthful.  
  
"Of course," replied Hiko. "Now, slow down before you choke. It's no compliment to my artistry to die because of it," he joked.  
  
Kenji complied, although he was still hungry.  
  
"Sumanu naisai" he said, "I can't remember being this hungry ever before."  
  
"Your parents must not make you work too hard, then," said Hiko frowning. He was nearly finished, but continued watching Kenji attack his lunch.  
  
"It's hard work that makes a person hungry, Kenji-chan. I can see you've been indulged as an only son."  
  
"I work hard enough!" protested Kenji. "I help father do the laundry, and help carry and heat the water for the bathhouse. Besides my training in the Kamiya Kasshin. And I have to sweep the leaves in the fall, rake the dojo yard and wipe the floors and..."  
  
"Feh, housework," scoffed Hiko. "Necessary, no doubt, but it will not make a warrior out of you, boy. And the Kamiya Kasshin will not make use of your full potential as a swordsman."  
  
"Ka-san said that you'd say something mean about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," sulked Kenji, setting down his chopsticks and pushing aside his food bowl. Suddenly, he was more angry than hungry.  
  
"Are the people in your house constantly putting words in my mouth and discussing me behind my back?" growled Hiko, annoyed.  
  
Kenji thought a moment, grinned and said, "Hai, Shishou."  
  
"Hmph," snorted Hiko. "I can only imagine what terrible things my baka deshi says about me behind my back," he muttered.  
  
"Otosan says good things about you, Shishou, most of the time. It's my mother and Aunt Misao that say the worst things. Oh, and Yahiko and Uncle Sano, sometimes, too."  
  
"What do they say about me?" asked Hiko, curious in spite of himself.  
  
"Otosan says that you are a great swordsman, perhaps the greatest ever."  
  
Hiko grunted to himself, indignant, "Perhaps?"  
  
"Otosan also says you're very hard to please, but that you know a lot about everything."  
  
"True," replied Hiko, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.  
  
"Ka-san and Aunt Misao say that you're very handsome, but I guess they like old guys," Kenji added as an afterthought. "They say that you should be married and not living in the woods like an old bear."  
  
Hiko coughed, frowning and clearing his throat. "What else?" he probed some more.  
  
"Yahiko-otoutosan says that you're the most conceited man in Japan," said Kenji. "Is that bad, Shishou?" he said, watching Hiko's reaction.  
  
"No," Hiko replied shortly. "What else?"  
  
"Uncle Sano called you a word I'm not allowed to say, once," said Kenji, grinning.  
  
"That's okay, I called him the same word a time or two, I imagine," Hiko said dryly.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Aunt Megumi hit Uncle Sano on the head with her shoe really hard for saying that word in front of me," said Kenji helpfully.  
  
"Did it help?" asked Hiko, grinning back at Kenji.  
  
"No, he still says it all the time," replied Kenji, snickering. 


	12. Visitors from the Aoiya

Apprentice  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Visitors from the Aoiya  
  
"I don't remember it being this far," complained Misao loudly as she walked behind Aoshi up the mountain.  
  
"It is precisely the same distance as the last time you were here," replied Aoshi, stopping briefly to let her and Yuki catch up to his longer strides.  
  
"I know," frowned Misao, "but it SEEMS longer."  
  
"Ka-chan, why do I have to go see Kenji-chan with you?" asked Yuki in a high, whiney voice. She was dressed as her mother, in a comfortable dark blue and gray gi and hakama, suitable for hiking in the woods.  
  
"Because Kenji hasn't seen another child in a month, Yuki-chan. Besides, Omasu and Okon were too busy to watch you today, they have to do some shopping for the restaurant." Misao had caught up and was now standing with her daughter beside her much taller husband.  
  
"I could have stayed with Jiya!" protested Yuki, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and flipping her two long braids over her shoulders.  
  
"Jiya is too old to put up with your nonsense," said Aoshi, looking down at his daughter affectionately. He was reminded acutely of Misao at the same age when Yuki would forget to be the quiet and obedient child that she usually pretended to be.  
  
Yuki clamped down on her lip before the response she had thought of could pass through them. Arguing with her mother was one thing, but with her father quite another. In fact, no one she could think of had ever dared, except her mother and Jiya, of course. Not that it was ever very effective.  
  
"It's not much further, but I'll allow you to rest if you wish," said Aoshi. Of course he knew that to challenge Misao thusly would only get the desired result of getting them there more quickly. "Who says I need to rest?" retorted Misao, wiping her brow with a handkerchief taken from inside her gi and taking a small sip of water from he bamboo container. She offered a sip to her daughter, who obliged herself, also.  
  
"Then, shall we proceed, ladies?" asked Aoshi, when they were through catching their breaths.  
  
"Don't be funny," Misao huffed, "You pick the oddest times to tease me, Aoshi."  
  
"I was not teasing you, Misao," he replied quietly.  
  
"Tell that to someone who believes it," she retorted, seeing the glint in his eyes. Walking quickly past him, she was now determined to be first one there.  
  
Aoshi smiled faintly at her determined figure striding in front of him.  
  
Yuki looked up at her father and raised one eyebrow quizzically at him, then shrugged and continued walking.  
  
It was stiflingly hot, and Kenji's crimson hair was plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck and he had taken off his gi because of the heat. His muscles ached in places he didn't know he had muscles before. He was tired, he was hungry, but what he really wanted more than food or drink or even sleep was to make Shishou Hiko SHUT UP!  
  
Shishou Hiko was counting. He was counting because Kenji was doing 300 repetitions of the latest kata with his bokken that he had been taught, and he was doing 300 repetitions because he had spilled miso soup on Shishou's boot during lunch.  
  
"Two hundred fifty-six....two hundred fifty-seven...straighten your right leg...two hundred fifty-eight, you're losing focus on your left side....two hundred fifty-nine. Only forty left? I should have given you more!"  
  
Kenji ignored the pain in his side and straightened his stance on his right leg, focused his attention more to the left, and prayed that Shishou Hiko would suddenly keel over from whatever it was from which old people suddenly keeled over.  
  
The pain in his side spread to his right shoulder and down to his elbow. He gritted his teeth, blew on the sweat that trickled into his eyes and took stance again.  
  
"Two hundred and eighty-three...Two hundred and eighty-four...What the hell is that look on your face, boy, are you going to cry?...Two hundred and eighty-five....  
  
Kenji was starting to give a little grunt of pain with each kata executed, but he doggedly repeated the stance and follow through. He had begun to focus on the pain in his side as an incentive to continue around number 200. Each repetition was bringing him closer to sweet relief. That and wishing for Hiko to die became his sole purpose to breath, sweat, move and finally to live.  
  
"Three hundred. Stand down."  
  
Kenji had taken the stance again, the sound of Shishou's voice not registering with him.  
  
"That's enough, boy, do you hear me?' yelled Hiko, walking over to Kenji, who was still blindly holding the bokken in the first position stance. His eyes were narrowed into amber slits of pure savagery.  
  
A bokken came at Hiko's chest with astounding speed, barely glancing off his left shoulder as he turned with equally astounding speed to dodge the blow.  
  
"Chikuso!" yelled Hiko, moving with godlike speed behind Kenji and grabbing his right elbow and wrist, he flipped the bokken out of Kenji's hand before he could strike again.  
  
Kenji went limp in Hiko's grasp, a dazed look on his face replacing the former enraged expression. Hiko shook him lightly.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" he yelled in Kenji's face, lightly slapping him on the cheek.  
  
Kenji shook his head as if to clear it and said, "Nani?"  
  
"Why did you attack me without warning, baka, I want an answer NOW, boy!"  
  
"I attacked you, Shishou?" asked an amazed Kenji. His face was a study in incredulity.  
  
"Yes, idiot! What were you thinking?! Hiko demanded again.  
  
"I think, I think, I was angry, Shishou!" said Kenji, now struggling to get free from Hiko's grasp.  
  
"Angry at what?" demanded Shishou once more.  
  
"AT YOU!" Kenji yelled and giving one of those eel-like wriggles that only children can perform, broke free of Hiko's grasp and ran towards the river as though ten demons were pursuing him.  
  
"Come back here, you little ass!" roared Hiko, running after him.  
  
Just then, Aoshi, Misao and Yuki came within hearing distance of the clearing by the river where Hiko and Kenji had been training.  
  
"What was that noise?" Misao wondered aloud. "Was that Shishou Hiko yelling like that?"  
  
"I bet Kenji is being a bad boy again," exalted Yuki, suddenly perky in spite of being tired and hungry from her hike.  
  
"Quiet," ordered Aoshi, listening intently.  
  
Suddenly, Aoshi ran towards the river, shouting, "Wait here!" to Misao and Yuki.  
  
Naturally, Misao disobeyed this request and broke into a run behind her husband. "Wait here!" she yelled at Yuki, who naturally ignored that request and flew after her mother and father.  
  
Aoshi had reached the river's edge in time to see Kenji jump into the swift current and then Hiko plunge in after him. He ran back to the clearing and to Misao's surprise, towards Hiko's nearby cabin.  
  
Kenji had no idea that the river was so powerful in this spot. The calm swimming hole he and his father had practiced in bore little resemblance to the roaring, body-pummeling expanse he now found himself in.  
  
He was being pulled and tossed against rocks here and there, although fortunately, the river wasn't over his head. But, it was swift and he couldn't stand against the current.  
  
"HELP!" Kenji screamed, trying desperately to grab onto something solid. His left arm struck a large jagged rock and he cried out in pain, but hung on for dear life, cold numbed fingers grabbing frantically at any crevice they could find purchase in.  
  
Hiko fought the current more successfully than Kenji had, and was able to control his progress down the river until he could see Kenji clinging to the rock. He swore under his breath, hoping the boy could hang on a few seconds longer until he could get there.  
  
Long seconds later, he was close enough to reach the back of the boy's hakama and he wrapped his fingers around the cloth and pulled Kenji towards him. However, Kenji had a death grip on the rock, and he resisted, thinking the river was trying again to claim him.  
  
"Let GO!" roared Hiko against the noise of the current, but Kenji was unhearing. He screamed and pulled himself tighter to the rock. But he was no match for Hiko's greater strength and he wrenched the boy loose. Kenji instinctively transferred his iron grip to Hiko's shirt, and wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly.  
  
Just then, Hiko heard a voice from the rivers' bank over the roar of the water. He looked up.  
  
"Catch!"  
  
A looped rope came within grasp and Hiko reached for it with one hand while keeping hold of Kenji's clothing with the other.  
  
"Hang on, Kenji-chan," he thought grimly to himself. He looped the rope around himself and Kenji, with Aoshi pulling steadily, they slowly made their way to the river's edge.  
  
Misao was waiting anxiously beside Yuki, wringing her hands, but she had presence of mind enough to go into the cabin and had retrieved two blankets, some towels and had run to put water on to boil.  
  
Finally, Hiko was within arms reach of Aoshi, and Aoshi pulled him and Kenji up onto the bank. Hiko sank to his knees and attempted to unwrap Kenji's arms and legs from around him. "Kenji-chan, let go," he said hoarsely, and motioned to Misao.  
  
She brought a blanket over and put it around them both.  
  
Kenji was still holding tightly to Hiko, so Hiko attempted to wrench the boy's arms free.  
  
"Allow me, Hiko-san," said Aoshi, kneeling in front of them.  
  
"Kenji-chan, come here to me," Aoshi said in a quiet calm tone. Kenji raised his head, and croaked, "Uncle Aoshi?"  
  
"Yes, Kenji-chan, I'm right here," Aoshi said.  
  
Kenji relaxed his grip on Hiko and looked towards the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"I was in the river," he said hoarsely, and turned around to look into Aoshi's eyes.  
  
"I saw," replied Aoshi, "but you're safe now."  
  
Hiko wrapped the blanket around the boy and Misao brought the other one over and handed it to him.  
  
"Come inside, Kenji-chan," said Aoshi, "you need those scrapes tended and you need dry clothing." Kenji suddenly sat down on the ground, very pale.  
  
"I feel sleep..." and slumped to the ground. Misao gasped.  
  
"He fainted," muttered Hiko, "the chibi-baka."  
  
Aoshi gently lifted Kenji into his arms, straightened and carried him into the cabin.  
  
"You need to get some dry clothes on too, Hiko-san," said Misao, suddenly all business. "I'll have tea ready in a second."  
  
"Just heat up some sake and then leave me alone, weasel girl," growled Hiko and followed Aoshi into the cabin.  
  
"MEN!" huffed Misao, hands on hips, looking at her daughter. Yuki raised one eyebrow and nodded wisely.  
  
" 


	13. The path of bushido

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The path of bushido  
  
Aoshi lay the boy gently on the floor mats of his small room, and began to remove his soaked clothing.  
  
Misao came up behind him. "He's alright, Aoshi?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"A deep abrasion on his arm seems to be the worst of it. Many bruises and scrapes," said Aoshi, lightly running his hands over the boys limbs to check for injuries.  
  
Kenji moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. "Uncle Aoshi?" he said weakly.  
  
"Aa," replied Aoshi, "It's me."  
  
"Am I at the Aoiya?" asked Kenji.  
  
"No, Kenji-chan," said Misao, kneeling by his head and stroking his wet hair, "You're in your room at Hiko-san's cabin. But we're here for a visit."  
  
"I'm cold," moaned Kenji. "And my head hurts. And my arm."  
  
"You went into the river, Kenji-chan," said Misao, "and Hiko-san and Uncle Aoshi got you out. You'll be fine, now."  
  
Aoshi was rubbing him briskly with a towel. The boy's skin was slightly bluish with cold, but between the friction and getting dry, it was starting to become it's normal light golden hue again. Aoshi motioned to Misao to unfold the futon, and after she did so, he again lifted Kenji onto it and covered him with a dry blanket from his bedding.  
  
"Can you drink some tea, Kenji-chan?" asked Misao.  
  
"I-I think so, Aunt Misao," replied Kenji.  
  
Hiko, now in dry clothing, came into the room. "So, he lives," he said, still drying his long black hair with a towel.  
  
"So it would seem," replied Aoshi, moving to dry Kenji's hair now that he was wrapped in the blanket on his futon and was obviously warming up.  
  
"I'll get you something for that arm of his," said Hiko, and left to retrieve his medicine chest. Misao rose after him to get the tea.  
  
"Why did you go into the river, Kenji-chan?" asked Aoshi, catching Kenji's pale blue-violet eyes with his own intense blue gaze.  
  
"I was angry at Shishou Hiko, and I hit him with my bokken," said Kenji, lowering his gaze in a guilty fashion. "I ran to the river because I thought he wouldn't catch me there."  
  
"That was very foolish, Kenji-chan," Aoshi's tone was graver than usual. "Don't you know that Shishou Hiko would never harm you, and he is responsible to your parents for your safety? He risked his own safety to help you."  
  
Kenji nodded, still refusing to look at Aoshi. In spite of himself, a tear trickled from the corner of one eye, although he refused to cry in front of his Uncle Aoshi.  
  
Misao came in with tea. "This will warm you up, Kenji-chan," she said brightly, then noticed Kenji's averted eyes and the lone tear making a path down Kenji's cheek.  
  
"Oh, Kenji-chan!" she exclaimed, putting down the tea hastily, she dropped to her knees beside the boy and embraced him tightly. The last of Kenji's already weakened self-restraint crumbled and he buried his face in Misao's shoulder and began to sob loudly.  
  
"Shh, shh, It's all right," Misao murmured into his hair, rocking him like he was an infant.  
  
Hiko returned with his medicine box and seeing the scene before him, scowled. "It's his own damn fault he almost got killed, so quit feeling so sorry for him," he said to Misao.  
  
Unfortunately for Hiko, that remark was a direct challenge to Misao's maternal instincts which were running on high at the moment and she gave Hiko a glare that could have burst wet kindling into flame.  
  
"You stone-hearted old beast!" she practically snarled. "Leave him alone!" She tightened her embrace on Kenji unconsciously, in a protective gesture.  
  
"Misao," said Aoshi with a warning tone. "We are guest in Hiko-san's home, need I remind you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aoshi, but Kenji-chan is hurt, he doesn't need to hear that right now."  
  
Kenji's sobs had subsided and he pulled his head up from Misao's shoulder.  
  
"Shishou is right, Aunt Misao," he hiccuped, "I shouldn't have jumped into the river. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He buried his face again in Misao's now damp shoulder.  
  
"See, the boy agrees with me, so you can quit giving me that demon's eye," grumbled Hiko at Misao.  
  
"Misao, I need to tend Kenji's arm," said Aoshi, nudging his wife over gently but firmly so he could do so.  
  
Hiko handed him the chest, and Aoshi opened it and took out some healing salve and bandages.  
  
"Perhaps you'd better go and see what Yuki-chan is doing," Aoshi suggested pointedly to Misao.  
  
"Yes, Aoshi," she replied, "You'll be alright, Kenji-chan?" Misao asked, as she rose to her feet again.  
  
"Hai, Aunt Misao." Misao strode out of the room, giving Hiko another "look" as she passed by him.  
  
Hiko also turned to leave. "Your wife has spirit," he remarked to Aoshi, grinning faintly.  
  
"Aa," replied Aoshi absently, focused on his task of bandaging Kenji's arm.  
  
"Too much spirit," Hiko continued.  
  
"Aa," said Aoshi, tying the ends of the bandage and tucking them in. He checked his handiwork to make sure the tension was just right, then closed the small chest.  
  
"Here, Kenji-chan," Aoshi said, handing him the cup of tea on the tray that Misao had set down earlier.  
  
Hiko stepped over and knelt down beside Kenji, checking the bandage on his arm. "You did a good job on this, Shinomouri-san," said Hiko grudgingly.  
  
"I've had much practice," Aoshi commented dryly.  
  
"Kenji-chan, you need to rest now," said Aoshi, rising to his feet.  
  
"I'll be in the other room if you need me." Aoshi left the small room, leaving Hiko still kneeling beside Kenji.  
  
"Here, boy, let me take that," said Hiko, taking the now empty tea cup from Kenji and putting it on the tray.  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you, Shishou," said Kenji quietly.  
  
"You should be," grumbled Hiko. "Not many have and are still alive."  
  
"I just got so angry," said Kenji, a defensive tone entering his voice.  
  
"You must learn to control your spirit, Kenji," frowned Hiko, " a man who cannot control his spirit is no better than an animal."  
  
"Hai, Shishou," said Kenji meekly.  
  
"Striking out blindly in anger, that is not what learning the art of kenjutsu is about," Hiko said, looking Kenji directly in the eyes. "Do you understand me, boy? I won't be responsible for turning a poisoned dragon loose on the world." "Poisoned dragon?" queried Kenji.  
  
"Yes, one who defiles his warrior's spirit with the lust for power and killing and lives for nothing else."  
  
Kenji looked down at his hands.  
  
"True," Hiko continued, " the sword is an instrument of death, a means to defeat the enemy. But, learning the art of kenjutsu is not learning to becoming a wanton killer. It is the discipline of the human character, so that one might use one's strength to become useful, to bring order from chaos."  
  
Kenji looked intently at Hiko as he spoke, and his face became thoughtful.  
  
"I understand, Shishou," he said solemnly.  
  
"I sincerely hope so, Himura Kenji," Hiko said to him gravely. "Any student of mine who defiles the way of bushido will meet his wretched end at my own hands, that I promise you."  
  
"I don't want to be a poisoned dragon, Shishou Hiko," said Kenji quietly.  
  
"No, of course not, boy," said Hiko rising to his feet.  
  
"Go to sleep, now," he said to Kenji, who was trying unsuccessfully to smother a yawn of exhaustion.  
  
"Hn," said Kenji, curling up on his uninjured side and closing his eyes. 


	14. Fire and Ice

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 12  
  
(AN: Just a warning: someone wrote me they hated Yuki (which I truly count as a compliment, because you're supposed to hate her, at least for now, so I've done well, ne?) , and this chapter will have a healthy dose of Yuki. Stay with me, though, because I think that like her daddy, you might end up finding something you like about her. I hope that's not too much of a spoiler. I've tried to write her as a blend of her parents without making her a total schizophrenic, because they're exact opposites. And you wonder why she's such a brat? This is one confused kid! LOL  
  
Also, to clear up some questions about the Hiko/Kenji/Kenshin relationship. I see Hiko as Watsuki-san defines him in his author's notes and other sources. He was not conceived as a one dimensional "meanie" and he has other qualities that balance out his arrogance, wicked sarcasm, and general antisocial tendencies, such as compassion, courage, honor and humor.  
  
How many single 24 year old men do you know who would adopt an orphan out of nowhere and give him a home and a purpose in life?(That's about how old Hiko was when he came across Kenshin.) And you have to admit, Hiko is too funny for words. His sense of honor is absolute and he doesn't back down from anything.  
  
I don't know if you are aware of it gentle readers, but Hiko's training of both Kenshin and Kenji is quite typical of kenjutsu. An apprentice was subjected to a multitude of seemingly mindless tasks, along with lots of physical and mental discipline. Some of it seems very harsh and demanding by our standards, but it serves a purpose. One is the simple desire to learn. The philosophy of bushido sees anything but total commitment as an impediment, and so it is basically a test of the students desire to commit himself to the path. It's not really any different than learning any intensive art/athletic form, such as gymnastics, one must be willing to sacrifice many other things in life to perfect one's skills, both mentally and physically.)  
  
Fire and Ice Yuki was throwing stones in the river. They made a satisfying plunk as they hit the surface. At least this was more interesting than the day had been so far. She had been brought as a playmate for Kenji-chan, who was only NOT her favorite person, but had succeeded with his outrageous behavior in getting what Yuki desired above all things, her father's undivided attention.  
  
It seemed to her that Kenji had a special talent for that. Every year when he and his parents visited, Kenji had taken her father's total attention somehow, be it with his antics, or just by sheer force of personality.  
  
She hated him with a passion that could only spring from a little girl's intense desire to be the center of her father's affections.  
  
Each rock she threw into the river she imagined as being thrown at Kenji's stupid ugly red head. She smiled.  
  
Kenji awoke several hours later in the hot summer afternoon. He came to consciousness gradually, first noting that his left arm throbbed painfully in time to his heartbeat, and he felt vaguely sore all over. He swallowed. His head felt better, but he was terribly thirsty and maybe little hungry. And he definitely needed to relieve his bladder. He went to sit up and noted he had only a sleeping robe on. Oh well, he thought, and attempted to stand.  
  
The room tilted a moment, then righted itself. Kenji broke into a sweat, groaned, and decided standing was not such a great idea, so he knelt back down on the futon.  
  
He heard a noise at the entrance to his room, covered by a curtain. The curtain swept aside and his Uncle Aoshi came into the room. Kenji suddenly remembered the events of earlier in the day, and exactly why his arm hurt.  
  
Aoshi watched him carefully, saying nothing, but Kenji was used to that. Uncle Aoshi was not one for talking much, which suited him fine. A good deal of their time together in the past was spent in companionable silence, which Kenji found soothing. Most adults he knew talked a lot about very little, so Uncle Aoshi was a pleasant break from that.  
  
"Tried to stand yet, Kenji-chan?" Aoshi finally asked him.  
  
"Hai, Uncle Aoshi, but when I did, the room moved," replied Kenji hoarsely.  
  
"I see," Aoshi said, "perhaps you should try again, and I'll help you." "All right," Kenji said, gritting his teeth as he went to stand again. Aoshi came over to stand alongside the boy, who grabbed his arm just in case.  
  
This time, things went a bit better. He still felt weak, but the room had decided not to move this time.  
  
"Better?" Aoshi asked him, looking down at the top of Kenji's head.  
  
"Hai," replied Kenji, "the room is still now. Uncle Aoshi, I need to GO!"  
  
A faint smile came to Aoshi's face. "Let's go, then."  
  
Yuki saw her father slowly walking Kenji outside to the privy, and scowled. Kenji had once again captured what she desired most. She started to wonder how she could wrest her father's attention away from the red-headed baka.  
  
Her mother came up behind her and placed her hands on Yuki's small shoulders. Misao was no fool and she had noted the scowl that had passed over her daughter's exquisite face as she watched Aoshi's attentions to Kenji. She sighed. She understood full well the nature of Yuki's anger. After all, for years, pining for the attention of her "Aoshi-sama" had been her raison d'etre, her purpose in living.  
  
She hoped that Yuki had in some way inherited her own irrepressible nature and would never give up on seeking her austere father's deep and profound love for her. It was there, Misao knew better than anyone, but sometimes difficult to reach.  
  
"Yuki-chan," Misao began, gently kneading her daughter's shoulders, "why so unhappy?" "I'm fine, Ha-ha." Yuki shrugged under her mother's soothing hands.  
  
"Little girls with huge scowls on their pretty faces are not 'fine', Yuki- chan," Misao gently corrected.  
  
She felt Yuki's resigned sigh under her palms. Yuki knew full well that there would be no letting go of the matter, her mother was not one to ignore something once she got wind of it.  
  
"Why does Otosan like Kenji better than he does me?" she asked plaintively. "Is it because he's a boy?"  
  
"No, Yuki-chan, it's not true," said her mother, "and your to-san does not like Kenji-chan better. I know for a fact that he doesn't love anyone more than he loves you and me. Why do you worry so about this?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted the little girl, toying with the end of one of her long braids nervously. "But don't all daddies want a boy instead of a girl?"  
  
"I'm not sure about 'all daddies', but I know your father is pleased with you just as you are." Misao smiled at her daughter. "Do you know that when I was a little girl, just as you are now, that there was no one in the world your to-san would rather be with than me? So, I'm sure he doesn't feel that little girls are not worth his attention."  
  
"Really?" asked Yuki, peering up into her mother's smiling face.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself, Yuki-chan?" asked Misao.  
  
Yuki said nothing and studied her sandaled foot intently.  
  
"I know sometimes your father might seem distant, but he is truly aware of everything that goes on around him, never doubt that. He would not want you to feel sad on his account." Misao lifted her daughter's chin and looked directly into those beautiful cool, clear eyes that were so much like her husbands.  
  
"I think that perhaps you are too much your father's daughter, Yuki-chan, and don't realize who truly loves you."  
  
Yuki looked up and smiled at her mother. It was the same smile that sometimes graced the lips of her father in rare moments, and Misao then knew that her daughter's fears had been laid to rest.  
  
Aoshi held Kenji's arm again as he made his way to the cabin door. Already the boy was much steadier on his feet than a few minutes ago.  
  
"This child is like his father," thought Aoshi, "made of sterner stuff than one would guess."  
  
"Otosan!" Yuki's voice reached him as he looked up and saw Misao and his daughter coming towards them.  
  
Yuki approached her father with a rare genuine smile on her face. "Is Kenji- chan better now," she asked shyly, absently digging her toe in the ground.  
  
"I'm fine, Yuki-chan," Kenji replied, although somewhat mystified by her sudden concern for him. "I only hurt my arm a little, see?" He lifted up the sleeve of the yukata so she could see the bandage there.  
  
"Were you scared, Kenji-chan?" asked Yuki, still working her sandal in the dirt.  
  
"Not really," Kenji lied through his teeth, "I'm really a very good swimmer, but the water was too fast."  
  
Aoshi almost snorted out loud at that. "Already lying to impress girls," he thought. Out loud he said, "Come Kenji-chan, inside, I think your Okaasan would have my head if I didn't put you back in bed."  
  
Yuki and Misao followed them inside and sat down on the tatami mats in the common room and Aoshi guided Kenji back to bed. He came through the curtain partition and asked his daughter, "Bring Kenji-chan a cup of water please, Yuki-chan."  
  
She complied, her mother getting a cup and helping her carefully pour from the dipper in the water bucket.  
  
"Come in if you wish," Aoshi said, holding the curtain open for her. She saw Kenji laying pale upon the futon, eyes closed, and all of a sudden, he didn't seem like such a demon after all, just a hurt and tired little boy.  
  
"Here, Kenji-chan," she said, kneeling and offering the cup. "Arigato" he said as he took it and drank thirstily. "Would you like more?" she asked him, and he nodded.  
  
"Hai," he said tiredly.  
  
She went and Misao helped her pour another cup of water. She carefully carried it back to Kenji's side.  
  
"Here," she offered and he took it and drank again. Kenji suddenly smiled at her shyly and handed her the cup back.  
  
"I didn't know you could be so nice, Yuki-chan," he said, blushing a little.  
  
"I'm always nice," Yuki said coyly and ran out of the room. 


	15. Meanwhile, back at the dojo

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Meanwhile, Back at the Dojo...  
  
(AN: Bear with me on this, I'm doing a little research for my story on kenjutsu, bushido and the sword styles in RK. I'm almost there, but I just had to throw in this hopefully humorous little chapter/oneshot about what's going on with Kenji's family back in Tokyo, because it's in my head and the muse won't let go of it until I've coughed it up. It's not really writer's block, more like writer's diversion. Kind of your extra bonus story within a story. I hope you enjoy it. The Kenshin-gumi has been conspicuously absent in this tale, so I'm making up for it in this long chapter. Warning: Serious WAFF and fluff ahead. Grab a big hanky. Brush your teeth immediately after reading.)  
  
"Yahiko, anata, wake up!"  
  
"Hn," he murmured, rolling over and opening one eye. "What is it, a cramp?" he asked sleepily. His wife was tugging hard on his shoulder.  
  
"Go get Kaoru-san and Megumi-sensai," gasped Tsubami.  
  
Yahiko felt a surge of adrenaline and sat up quickly. "What's wrong!" he asked, which was a stupid question, because he knew immediately what was "wrong". His wife was in labor.  
  
"Send Kaoru over first, and then go get Megumi," she instructed, panting a little. "I'll be fine until you bring her here."  
  
Yahiko didn't even bother to put on his clothes or sandals, he dashed out the door down the road to the Himura Dojo in his sleeping robe.  
  
Kenshin woke instantly, hearing a noise on the front porch. Then he heard, "Kenshin! It's me Yahiko, wake up!" This loudly from the engawa.  
  
He reached over to wake his sleeping wife. "Kaoru," he shook her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Kaoru!" he said a bit more insistently, rubbing her neck to wake her.  
  
"Not now, koi," she murmured half asleep, "its the middle of the night. Wasn't once enough for you?" She sighed and closed her eyes again, nestling against him into a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
He grinned at that, but shook her shoulder again, harder, "Yahiko is outside, anata, I think the baby is coming!" he said in her ear.  
  
That got her attention. She sat up. "Baby?" she said, half asleep still.  
  
"Tsubame-dono is having a baby, remember," Kenshin said, standing up and stretching. Yahiko was still pounding on the front door. "Wake up, you two, I mean it!" he hollered. "Get over here now and open this door before I kick it in!"  
  
Kenshin padded barefoot to the front door and opened it. "Come in, Yahiko- kun," he said politely, as though it were the middle of the day and Yahiko had stepped over for tea.  
  
"I need Kaoru," he panted, looking around wildly.  
  
"Relax, Yahiko-kun," said Kenshin, "Kaoru is awake and getting dressed as we speak," he reassured his young friend.  
  
"You go back home with her and I'll go get Megumi-sensai, that I will," said Kenshin, walking back to his room to put his clothes and sandals on.  
  
"Hurry!" said Yahiko, "I don't want her to be alone!"  
  
"I understand, that I do," said Kenshin's voice from the bedroom. He came out in a few minutes, dressed and Kaoru was with him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, go home with Yahiko, and I'm going to fetch Megumi-sensai," Kenshin said, as he was leaving.  
  
Kaoru took Yahiko's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Everything will be fine, Yahiko-kun, please don't worry," she smiled at him.  
  
"Come on, Kaoru, we need to go," he said impatiently, tugging at her arm.  
  
He practically dragged Kaoru the short distance to their small house.  
  
"Tsubame, I'm back," he yelled, pulling Kaoru across the threshold.  
  
"Kaoru is with me, everything will be fine, Kenshin is going for Megumi," he said, still yelling as he came down short hallway.  
  
They heard a slight groan from the bedroom as he slid open the rice-paper door.  
  
"Kaoru!" gasped Tsubame, holding out her hand to the other woman, "I'm so glad you're here." Tsubame was on her knees, panting heavily, her hands rubbing her swollen belly gently.  
  
Kaoru walked over and knelt beside the laboring woman, "I'm here, now, Tsubame," she said comfortingly, and reached over to assist her young friend in massaging her belly.  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru ordered, "go and get some water and some clean cloths please. We'll need hot water sooner or later, so start a fire too."  
  
After he had gone, Kaoru looked into Tsubame's eyes, "Now tell me, are the pains close together?" "Hai," said Tsubame, still gasping, "very close." She closed her eyes and grasped Kaoru's hand in a bone crushing clench as another spasm peaked. The two women quietly rode it out together, Kaoru rubbing her back with her free hand.  
  
"I hope Megumi gets here quickly," thought Kaoru anxiously, although outwardly, her expression remained calm.  
  
"Megumi tells me second babies come much faster than first ones, so don't worry, Tsubame," said Kaoru, soothingly, "I'm sure this is what is supposed to happen."  
  
"Ungh," replied Tsubame, groaning and clenching Kaoru's hand once again.  
  
"I'm hot," she said when the pain had subsided. "Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled, "bring us some cool water and some clean cloths. Quickly!" He came running in a minute later with the items, looking worried. "Megumi isn't here yet," he said, face creased with a frown of anxiety.  
  
"She will be," said Kaoru, determinedly. She dipped the cloth in the basin of cool water and wiped Tsubame's forehead and the back of her neck which were slick with sweat.  
  
"Here, Yahiko, make yourself useful," said Kaoru, beckoning him over and handing him the cloth. "Keep her cool."  
  
He knelt beside his wife's straining body and wrung out the cloth, and carefully stroked her face and neck with the cool water. She sighed and bent down her head so he could reach lower down her back and shoulders. "Ah, better," she sighed, leaning against him.  
  
She suddenly gasped as another pain spread up through her body, blindly grasping Kaoru's hand again, and Yahiko's arm with the other.  
  
A warm gush of liquid pooled underneath her and she looked down.  
  
Kaoru saw it too. "Kami-Sama," she thought, "this baby isn't going to wait much longer! Hurry Kenshin!"  
  
Yahiko saw her face, "What's wrong?" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"This baby might not want to wait for Megumi," she said to him quietly. "Don't worry, Yahiko, babies that come quickly mean everything is going well. Megumi has told me that many times."  
  
Yahiko paled in the lamplight. "You mean WE'RE going to deliver the baby?" he whispered in a shaky voice. Tsubame looked at their faces and groaned loudly as another pain surged through her. They grasped her arms and supported her as she panted through the sensations.  
  
Kaoru had to smile wryly in spite of herself. The self-professed "Tokyo Samurai" looked like he might faint.  
  
"I hope not, Yahiko-kun," she told him honestly, "But we must be prepared just in case."  
  
He nodded grimly. "Okay, what do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Just what you're doing now will be fine," said Kaoru, smiling at him. "After all, I have done this myself," she said much more confidently than she felt.  
  
"Megumi-sensai!" Kenshin was outside her and Sano's house a few blocks away, pounding on the back door.  
  
"Oi, what's the problem, Kenshin?" Sano opened the door in his sleeping robe, sans headband so his hair was wildly askew and hanging over his face and neck.  
  
"We need Megumi-sensai," Kenshin told him, coming inside, "Tsubame-dono is having the baby right now," Kenshin told him.  
  
"Megumi, wake up!" yelled Sano, sticking his head inside the bedroom door.  
  
"Is it Tsubame?" came a sleepy female voice from inside.  
  
"Aa," he replied, scratching his head and stretching until Kenshin could hear his vertebrae cracking, "I guess it's time. I think I'd better come to, you might need me to hold Yahiko down or sumthin. Remember last time, Kenshin? When Tsubame screamed, I thought we were gonna have to tie the baka down."  
  
"I'm so sorry to wake you," said Kenshin, polite as usual, "but babies apparently do not care about such things."  
  
"You can say that again," yawned Sano, "it's not like we get that much sleep these days anyway."  
  
Megumi came out with her doctor's bag in one hand and a sleeping dark haired baby of less than a year on her other arm.  
  
"Here," she said, holding the side with the baby toward Sanosuke, "take the kid."  
  
"Come here, chibi," said Sano, taking the baby from her. Souzou briefly opened his large cinnamon colored eyes, shifted in his father's arms, and reinserted his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Kid's like his old man, can sleep through anything," Sano bragged, rubbing the sleeping baby on the back through his blanket.  
  
"Even through your snoring?" teased Megumi, snickering.  
  
"I do NOT snore," Sano said, opening the door.  
  
"How would YOU know?" Megumi retorted, walking out past him and Kenshin. "Ken-san, put out the lamp, please?"  
  
Kenshin bent to blow out the lamp and the four of them were on their way through the early morning dimness.  
  
"OHHH, kuso, I have to push," groaned Tsubame loudly. Yahiko had rarely heard his soft-spoken wife curse before, even mildly, so he tended to notice when she did. "Kaoru, DO something now!" he pleaded, as his wife, rocking slowly on her hands and knees, began to make strange grunting noises low in her throat every time a spasm passed through her.  
  
"Shut up, Yahiko, I'm doing everything I know how to do," Kaoru yelled back at him. "Will you two please not YELL," gritted Tsubame through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to have a BABY!" This last word ended on a sigh of relief as the urge temporarily passed.  
  
Another urge to bear down swept through her almost immediately and she involuntarily grunted as her face twisted with the overwhelming sensation. Instinctively, she grabbed the arms of the two people on either side of her and pushed against them with all her might.  
  
Kaoru gasped as she placed her hand on the woman's bare back and rubbed it hard, trying to ease her discomfort.  
  
"Oh, Kami-Sama," Yahiko whispered, "I think I see...is that the?...I think...oh, kuso, it's COMING OUT!"  
  
Sure enough, as Tsubame bore down again, the baby's head began to crown. Kaoru placed her hand gently against the baby's emerging dark-tufted head, trying to remember everything Megumi had told her.  
  
"Try not to push too hard, now," said Kaoru, still stroking the other woman's back. "Ungh," was all she heard, and Kaoru felt the child's head emerge another bit as the mother bore down again.  
  
"Ah, it burns!" shrieked Tsubame. Yahiko paled again, but continued to put cool water on his groaning, sweating wife, murmuring softly in her ear.  
  
"A few more pushes and this baby will be here!" Kaoru said excitedly. Her hands shook a little in anticipation, and she took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"Oi, hello, minna, we're here!" They all heard Sano's deep voice at the same time.  
  
"Thank all the gods," muttered Yahiko. Raising his voice, he yelled hoarsely, "Back here in the bedroom. Hurry, you're almost too late!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Megumi said, and they heard the sound of her feet running down the hallway.  
  
She opened the door to see Tsubame in the midst of a tremendous push, grabbing onto Yahiko's shoulders with both hands. Kaoru had positioned herself between the woman's legs and had both hands on the baby's head, gently guiding it into the world. Kaoru grabbed a clean cloth and gently began to clean a little blood and fluid off the baby's face and rub its limbs as the rest of the body and legs also emerged onto a clean cloth.  
  
"It's a boy!" exclaimed Kaoru, as the baby's skin quickly began to turn pink under her ministering hands. He sneezed and suddenly, the air was filled with a loud cry as the shock of being outside of his mother's warm body hit the child and it began to wail.  
  
"Well, that's what we want to hear," said Megumi, smiling from the doorway. She walked over and knelt down beside Kaoru.  
  
"It looks like I'm late for the party," she joked, opening her bag to get a few necessary items.  
  
"Can I touch him?" asked Yahiko, his eyes questioning, a look of amazement still lingering on his face. "I don't see why not," said Megumi, "after all, he's your son. Here, put him on his mother's stomach so he stays warm while I take care of a few things."  
  
Yahiko tentatively picked up the squirming baby and gently placed him on his mother's bare stomach. Their eyes met and they both put a hand on the baby, gently stroking his small back as his cries subsided. Tears of relief and joy coursed down Tsubame's cheeks, and she didn't bother to brush them away. Yahiko wiped his eyes roughly on his sleeve and sniffled quietly.  
  
"Kaoru, please get me a large bowl, some hot water, soap, and some more clean cloths." Megumi ordered, all business now. Kaoru patted Tsubame once more on the arm, smiling at her, and then rose to do the required tasks.  
  
Megumi cut the cord, which had quit pulsing, and tied it off, finally separating the baby from it's mother. With sure and experienced hands, she quickly checked the infant as he lay on his mother's belly, making sure all was well.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be fine," she pronounced after a few minutes.  
  
Kaoru returned with the requested items, and Megumi went back to work on Tsubame, massaging her stomach until the afterbirth was finally delivered and then, with soapy hot water, proceeded to gently clean up the very tired mother and child. Finished, she helped Tsubame change into a clean sleeping robe, and she and Kaoru quickly changed the bedding.  
  
"Here, Yahiko," Kaoru said to him, handing him a small blanket and a diaper, "he needs to be wrapped up tight to stay warm."  
  
He put on the diaper with practiced hands, swaddled the blanket firmly around the child, then handed him back to his mother. She lay back and relaxed, holding the baby in her arms and peered lovingly into his tiny red wrinkled face.  
  
"I'm so sleepy, now, anata," Tsubame said in a drowsy voice to her husband, stroking the side of the baby's cheek. He nuzzled his mother's finger, the instinctive urge to suckle taking hold, and she put him to her breast.  
  
"Hn, chibi," she said, and smiled down on the baby's head of dark fuzz, "hungry already?"  
  
"He's a male," Megumi said, " and males are always hungry, at least in my experience." She chuckled quietly, so as not to startle the baby.  
  
Yahiko sighed, and reached over to touch the baby again. "I've never seen anything like that ever," he said wonderingly.  
  
"When Toshiro was born, I only sat outside and heard, but I never imagined..." he broke off, looking teary-eyed again, shook his head, unable to continue.  
  
"Now you know how brave women really are," said Megumi archly. "You men and your tough talk, why, fighting with swords and fists is nothing compared to giving birth."  
  
"I believe you," Yahiko said quietly.  
  
"You look tired, Yahiko-anata," said Tsubame quietly. "Why don't you lie down and go back to sleep, now. It's been a long night for all of us." Her eyes closed and she sighed, the baby tucked carefully next to her, sated and asleep after his first meal.  
  
"I'm going to check on Toshiro first, anata," he said rising wearily to his feet.  
  
"I told Sano and Kenshin that you have another son," said Kaoru, smiling at her little "brother", her eyes bright with tears of joy. She stood up and impulsively hugged him tightly around the waist, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I don't know what I'd done if you hadn't been here, Kaoru," said Yahiko, looking down at her and smiling. "I can't believe you were so calm!" he exclaimed softly. "Well, I am the Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," she said confidently, hands on her hips. "And I'm also a mother, don't forget," she added, grinning up at him. "But, to tell you the truth, I was scared half to death," she said, "I'd much rather fight Kamatari any day than deliver a baby!" she joked.  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru walked out the door, quietly sliding it shut, and before Yahiko could go check on his older son, Sano and Kenshin motioned him over to them in the common room.  
  
"I believe this calls for a drink," said Sano, grinning and handing him a cup of sake and punching him lightly on the shoulder. Souzou, true to his father's earlier statement, slept quietly on his stomach on a cushion in the corner, covered with blanket.  
  
"You believe everything calls for a drink," teased Kenshin, making a mock face of disapproval at his tall friend.  
  
"Well, this calls for at least two drinks, then," said Sano, pouring himself another cup.  
  
"Does this child have a name, yet?" Kenshin asked, draining his cup and holding it out for more.  
  
"We decided on Shin-yo for a boy," Yahiko said, grimacing slightly as the burning liquid went down.  
  
"A good name for a future swordsman," declared Kenshin, smiling.  
  
Kaoru came into the room, arms folded. "I can't believe you men are drinking sake at this time of the night!" she said, shaking her head at them.  
  
"It's a special occasion, anata," protested Kenshin, "we're celebrating the new baby, that we are!"  
  
"Besides, jou-chan," said Sano reasonably, "It's not as though I've never had a drink at this hour before."  
  
"You must be celebrating the birth of every baby in Japan!" declared Kaoru, pointing a finger at the lanky man who was quickly downing his fourth cupful.  
  
"Why not?" he winked at her. "I've drunk much more for worse reasons," he shrugged.  
  
Megumi came in from the hallway, carrying her bag, and went to stand beside Kaoru.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke," she stated, "Please pick up your son and take me home, I'm one very tired lady sensai."  
  
Sano jumped up as though he'd been stuck with a pin.  
  
"Well, I have to be going, thanks for the drink, see ya later," he said quickly. He bent over to pick up the baby, making sure the blanket was firmly tucked around him, went over to his wife and took the bag from her.  
  
"Kaoru, I want to tell you what a good job you did with Tsubame," Megumi said quietly. "If you ever want to become a midwife..." she said, suddenly grinning wickedly at her friend.  
  
"Uh, no, no, thank you," said Kaoru, blushing slightly and smiling. "I'm quite content to simply be a kendo instructor, it's much easier."  
  
Later, a tired Kaoru and a smiling Kenshin walked home in the early morning light.  
  
"How about a nice hot bath, Koishii?" asked Kenshin asked as he opened the dojo gate for her, ushering her inside and fastening it again.  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Kenshin," she sighed and now that the were inside, drew down his head for a sudden impulsive kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" he said breathlessly, pulling back his head after a few seconds.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like it," she replied, smiling and then putting her arms around him tightly.  
  
He sighed and returned the embrace, gently nuzzling her neck and inhaling her warm scent.  
  
"You're a very brave woman," said Kenshin smiling into her hair, "did you know that?"  
  
"Yes," she said, kissing him again fully on the mouth to cover her blush at the compliment.  
  
"In fact, I'm so brave, I'm going to ask the most infamous swordsman in Japan to wash my back for me," she giggled, licking his earlobe and blowing on it gently.  
  
"Aa, Koishii, the most infamous swordsman in Japan accepts your challenge!" he said, laughing out loud, and before she could protest, picked her up in his arms and carried her across the yard to the bathhouse. 


	16. The Letter

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Letter  
  
(AN: This is a transition chapter, as I can't seem to get the Kenshin-gumi exorcised yet, that last chapter was so much fun to write! Anyway, it's now about six weeks since Kenji's impromptu "swim".)  
  
"Kaoru-dono! It's here!" Kenshin's voice rang through the dojo's training hall. "What's here?" Kaoru called back. She and Yahiko were training a younger class of students this morning, which Kaoru loved and Yahiko tolerated.  
  
"Yahiko, take over, please," as she walked over to her husband.  
  
Yahiko frowned slightly. "Assume the first position once more!" he called out, folding his arms and pulling himself erect.  
  
"It's a letter from Misao-dono!" said Kenshin, opening it and showing it to her.  
  
"News about Kenji?" asked Kaoru, reaching towards the paper, but not taking it.  
  
"Yes, anata, I'm sure there is," they went outside on the engawa and sat down together to read.  
  
"Dear Himura Kenshin and Kaoru," it began.  
  
" 'I'm sure you are all well. Congratulate Yahiko-hun on the arrrival of another son. I wish I were there to see the baby. You're so brave, Kaoru, I'm sure I would have fainted dead away if I had to deliver a baby!  
  
I have news for you from the Aoiya and from Hiko-san and also from Kenji- chan.  
  
Kenji is well, but I must tell you he had a slight accident and hurt his arm during training. Don't worry, please, he has recovered and is fine now. Hiko-san tells Aoshi he is a most challenging and apt pupil. You should be proud of your son, he is quick to learn.'"  
  
Kenshin looked at his wife and snorted in faint disbelief. " "Challenging?'", he repeated and shook his head. " 'Hurt?' " repeated Kaoru, looking worried. "Don't worry, anata, she says he is fine now, it was probably nothing," said Kenshin to her, patting her hand.  
  
"I think that is Misao's way of letting us know that Kenji is his usual strong-willed self," smiled Kaoru. "He no doubt is training too hard and hurt himself." She was missing her son terribly, but had been keeping busy enough to push the feelings away. Being with the younger students this morning had already started her thinking of her aisoku, and now the letter. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she turned her head away.  
  
Kenshin, not noticing, resumed reading to her.  
  
" ' I'm sure Kenji-chan misses you, Kaoru, and his father. I must admit, Hiko-san seems to be taking very good care of him, and he is quite safe. Kenji seems to have grown since I last saw him and is taking to the rustic life very well.'"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "That means Shishou is working his little butt off," he said. "I hope he isn't too harsh with Kenji-chan," said Kaoru in a hushed voice.  
  
Kenshin looked over at his wife. Two tears had silently slid down her face.  
  
"You miss him so much, anata?" he said, putting his arm around her comfortingly and patting her back. "I'm trying to be brave, Kenshin," she replied, "but I do. I can't help it!"  
  
"He'll be home soon enough, Kaoru," he told her earnestly, "and Shishou would never harm Kenji in any way, you must believe me. Training in the Hiten Mitsurugi style is difficult, but I would never have sent our son to Hiko if I thought it weren't necessary."  
  
"Necessary?" echoed Kaoru, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Kenji is exceptional in his 'hara'*. I've noticed it since he was very small. He must take a path that allows proper outlet of his spirit or he will not flourish," Kenshin explained carefully to her.  
  
(*"hara" is a difficult word to translate, "aura", or "presence", or "soul" are close, but it entails that and more. A person's relationship, his connected-ness to his ki and the rest of his surroundings on many levels is how I think of it.)  
  
"I've seen this happen, someone with an exceptional gift who is lost to himself can become something perverse in his desire for power." Kenshin said this soberly.  
  
"Like Makoto Shishio," whispered Kaoru. "Or Jin'eh?" she shuddered, suddenly chilled, her eyes blank, remembering.  
  
"Yes, anata," replied Kenshin, suddenly passionate as he turned to grasp her arms. "I would not do that to our son, he must learn to control his abilities."  
  
"I understand, Kenshin," Kaoru said, meeting his eyes. They sat silently for a long moment.  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat, and went back to the letter.  
  
" ' I'm delighted to tell you our good news. I'm expecting again and Yuki- chan should have a new brother or sister in about six months. Aoshi is delighted, of course.'"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"I wonder how one can tell if Aoshi is 'delighted'?" giggled Kaoru, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I have no idea, that I do not," Kenshin replied in a voice choked with laughter.  
  
"I must keep this letter in case I need to extort some information from the Okashira at a future date," laughed Kenshin. He managed to quit laughing after a few seconds and continued on.  
  
" 'Aoshi and I would love to have the pleasure of your company when Kenji- chan is finished with his training. We plan a celebration, of course, on your arrival. Please write and let us know the date. Your devoted friend, Shinomouri Misao.'"  
  
"Misao is expecting, I'm so happy for her," said Kaoru.  
  
"As am I, that I am," Kenshin said absently, folding the letter and placing inside of his gi.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She had a slightly wistful look on her face as she toyed with the end of her long ponytail. She still wore her hair in that fashion when training, as a more elaborate hairdo was not practical. She still looked like the lovely 18 year old girl he had married.  
  
"I had always hoped that we would be blessed with another child, anata," said Kenshin quietly to her. She raised her eyes to his, "Me, too," she said solemnly, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"You're still very young, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered. "It will happen if the fates will it to be."  
  
"I know," she whispered back. She smiled, suddenly. "But I have you and Kenji, and I'm happy, so I will not ask fate for too much, ne?"  
  
He smiled at her gently. "I already have so much more than I deserve, I would not ask for more."  
  
He rose from the step where he had been sitting.  
  
"So, will you write Misao and tell her that we will be coming in a month?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it right away, Kenshin," said Kaoru, also rising. "But, I thought we wouldn't be going to Kyoto until six weeks from now?" she said, puzzled. "Are we changing our plans?" "Yes, anata," answered Kenshin, "I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I should be there before Kenji's training concludes."  
  
"I would not mind seeing my Kenji a little sooner," Kaoru admitted.  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll leave for Kyoto in a month." 


	17. The dragon's inspiration

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The dragon's inspiration  
  
In the clearing behind the cabin, a small red-haired boy and a large man faced each other, weapons at the ready.  
  
"Come at me, Kenji!" urged Hiko. "NOW!"  
  
The boy leapt across the few steps that separated him from his sensei. His long red hair and flying clothes gave the brief impression of flight.  
  
"Ryu-sho-shen!" he yelled in a fierce voice. His sword attack started low from the saya and came up more quickly than was discernible by the naked eye, ending abruptly under Hiko's chin as he pulled the attack at the last millisecond.  
  
(ryu-sho-sen: "dragon flight flash": starts low and upper cuts to the opponents throat at the last second, hiten-mitsurugi ryu, saya-sheath)  
  
Hiko laughed quietly, standing immobile with folded arms. He hadn't moved an inch during Kenji's rush towards him.  
  
"That was actually worth my attention, boy," Hiko told him, smirking. "Again," he ordered.  
  
The complex movement was repeated and again, the attack stopped short of the tall man's throat.  
  
"That's enough for now," Hiko said, placing his hand on the dull edge of the practice sword still lying at his throat. Kenji withdrew the sword and in a flash, sheathed it.  
  
"I can do more, Shishou," Kenji panted eagerly, searching the man's face for his reaction.  
  
"I said that's enough for now," Hiko said more sternly, "I don't like repeating myself to a baka deshi."  
  
"Yes, Shishou," replied Kenji, bowing his head and leaning slightly on the sayo as he did so, still panting a bit from exertion. Together they walked back in the lengthening shadows of afternoon to the cabin.  
  
"Omasu-san brought me a letter from your parents, Kenji," said Hiko as they went inside. "The tell me that they cannot bear life without your presence one second longer and wish to come to Kyoto two weeks earlier than planned." Hiko snorted.  
  
"Omasu-san is very pretty, ne, Hiko-san?" asked Kenji with feigned wide- eyed innocence that wouldn't have deceived a newborn.  
  
"What are doing noticing such things at your age, boy?" said Hiko irritably.  
  
"Nothing," said Kenji grinned, putting his saya carefully away in his room and coming out to quickly wash his hands and face in a basin of cool water.  
  
"Nothing, eh?" said Hiko as he did the same. Kenji handed him a clean towel after his ablutions.  
  
"I think Omasu-san likes you," Kenji said, smirking. "She keeps looking at your, um, shirt."  
  
"Quiet, chibi-baka, you are just trying to annoy me," growled Hiko. "And it's working."  
  
"I still think Omasu-san likes you," insisted Kenji stubbornly, grinning and hands folded across his small chest.  
  
"Shut up and help me get water for our baths and then our dinner, baka deshi."  
  
"Yes, Shishou." Snicker.  
  
"Laugh again and you'll be sleeping outside tonight."  
  
"Yes, Shishou." Silence.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Two hours later , they ate dinner in companionable silence. Kenji was so tired, he could think of nothing to say, and Hiko was also silent, for once.  
  
Kenji finished with a huge sigh and putting down his bowl and chopsticks, briefly closed his eyes and rested his head upon his hands, elbows on the knees of this crossed legs.  
  
"Tired, boy?" asked Hiko, putting aside his own empty bowl.  
  
"Hai, Shishou," said Kenji wearily.  
  
"Good," replied his sensei, "Surpassing your limits is what leads to excellence."  
  
"Hn," replied Kenji, sighing again. He was almost asleep sitting up.  
  
"I think your father will be...pleased when he returns, Kenji-chan," Hiko said, almost to himself.  
  
"Hn," grunted Kenji again, barely conscious.  
  
"Kenji-chan?" Hiko peered into the boy's face.  
  
"He's asleep?" He reached over and shook the boy's shoulder.  
  
"NANI?" Kenji jumped under the rough hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go to bed, boy, or you'll be spending the night on the floor here," Hiko grinned that the sleepy eyed boy.  
  
"Hai," said Kenji, getting slowly to his feet. He yawned hugely and rubbed his hand across his face, trying to wake himself.  
  
"Shishou?" asked Kenji suddenly.  
  
"What, boy?" Hiko asked gruffly.  
  
"How long will it take me to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"  
  
"I don't know, boy."  
  
"You don't know?" this last whispered in an incredulous tone. Kenji had never heard his master before utter those words.  
  
"I don't know because no one knows how long they will live, chibi-baka," replied Hiko testily.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kenji asked, now more puzzled than before.  
  
"It means that you never quit learning, chibi-baka," replied Hiko grinning slyly at Kenji.  
  
"Oh," said Kenji thoughtfully, still puzzled.  
  
"Think about it tomorrow, boy," said Hiko to him still grinning.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Kenji said politely, turning into his room.  
  
"Oyasumi," replied Hiko shortly. He grinned after the boy's retreating form, and went to gather up the dishes from the low table, putting them to soak in a bucket of soapy warm water. This was usually Kenji's chore, of course, but the boy had truly surpassed himself that day.  
  
Hiko barely admitted to himself the boy's amazing talents. It seemed he only had to describe an attack to Kenji and the boy could visualize it and execute it after only a few attempts.  
  
Hiko shook his head.  
  
"Shishou?" Hiko raised his head at the question. Kenji had come back into the small common area.  
  
"I thought I sent you to bed, chibi-baka," said Hiko, wiping his wet hands on a towel.  
  
"I forgot I was supposed to clean the dishes," said Kenji, lowering his head. "Gomen naisai, Shishou," he said humbly.  
  
"I excused you, boy," said Hiko sharply, "do not make a habit of apologizing where none is needed."  
  
"Hai," said Kenji, eyes still lowered.  
  
"You remind me of your baka-tosan when you do that," grumbled Hiko.  
  
"Do what, Shishou?" asked Kenji, raising his eyes again.  
  
"Apologize for everything you do or don't do," replied Hiko.  
  
"To-san says good manners are very important," Kenji recited.  
  
"Are you saying I don't have good manners, boy?" asked Hiko, slyly.  
  
"N-no, Shishou," said Kenji, embarrassed.  
  
"That's okay, boy," he grinned. "Relief from the necessary hypocrisy of good manners is one very important reason I live up here by myself."  
  
"Oh," said Kenji, not quite understanding, but not wanting to appear stupid.  
  
"Oyasumi naisai," Kenji said again, turning to his room.  
  
"You said that already," muttered Hiko. 


	18. Sano in the belly of the beast

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Sano in the belly of the beast  
  
(AN: I hope everyone remembers Sano's train phobia(cameras too, apparently), because it's a big part of this story. I have a phobia myself, so I won't make too much sport of Sano's. I like him too much. But, it is funny. And quite human, if I may say so. Another boring but necessary transition chapter, so I tried to make it fun for you.)  
  
"Are you ready, anata?" Kenshin asked, sticking his head inside the bedroom door. "Our luggage is already in the carriage."  
  
"In a moment, Kenshin," she replied, "I can't find my new hair pin."  
  
"I'll buy you a new hair pin!" he said, "We're going to miss the train, Kaoru!"  
  
"Found it!" she cried, sticking the pin quickly in her loosely gathered hair. "I'd dropped it under this cushion."  
  
She hurried to the door, as fast as her good kimono would allow, anyway. It was a bit more restrictive than her usual one.  
  
"Megumi and Sano are already waiting for us, I'm sure," said Kenshin. "And you now how Sano is about trains. I'm probably going to knock him out to get him in his seat."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "I keep telling him it's perfectly safe to go so fast, but he still looks like he's being tortured with hot irons every time."  
  
"I'm so glad that they're coming with us," said Kaoru to Kenshin after they had gotten on their way. "Megumi hasn't been anywhere since Souzou was born."  
  
"Fortunately, Gensai-sensei can handle the clinic for a week or so," she went on. "You know that Ayame will soon be 17? It's hard to imagine. She is lovesick over that handsome young man that sells medicines to the clinic. I wonder if Gensai-sensei has noticed?"  
  
Kenshin listened absently to her talk, the main thing that registered was that his wife was happy. She'd missed Kenji terribly, he knew. He had to admit that he himself was curious as to what 10 weeks under the tutelage of Shishou had done for his son. At the train station, Kenshin had their things taken to the train by an attendant. He looked for Megumi and Sano, but apparently, they had already boarded.  
  
Taking Kaoru's arm, he assisted her from the carriage and paid the driver. They went to board the train, looking at their tickets again to make sure they had the right car.  
  
That proved unnecessary as they heard Sano's voice from inside.  
  
"I'll sit down when I'm damn good and ready to sit down, kitsune-onna, and I don't want to hear another word about it."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin and hid a grin behind her fan, which she had suddenly snapped open.  
  
"Hush, baka-tori" Megumi said under her breath, patting Souzou on his diapered behind to keep him quiet. "You're embarrassing everyone!"  
  
"So?" said Sano.  
  
Megumi looked up, "Oh, Ken-san, Kaoru, I'm so glad you're finally here. Perhaps you can get this baka to sit down and be quiet."  
  
Kenshin shot Kaoru an "I told you so" look.  
  
"Sit down, please, Sano. You've done this many times and you know that it's perfectly safe," he reasoned quietly with his tall and right now, nervous friend.  
  
Kenshin had always thought it hilarious that the man who could fearlessly face down any opponent with his fists was deathly afraid of an everyday train trip. For the sake of his friend, though, he pushed down his amusement.  
  
"I know that Kenshin," said Sano quietly, now. "But just because my head know it doesn't seem to make any difference to the rest of me!"  
  
"I know, Sano, but you can't stay in Tokyo forever just because a little nervousness!" whispered Kenshin.  
  
He gently pushed the bigger man down into the seat beside of his wife and child.  
  
"Besides, think of the example you're setting for your son. He would not want his father to be afraid of anything, much less this small thing, that he would not!"  
  
Sano looked over at the small boy nestled in his Megumi's arms. "Okay, for the kid, I'll be brave," he said resignedly.  
  
"Good!" said Kenshin, reaching over to pat his friend on the knee reassuringly.  
  
"Can I hold him, Megumi?" asked Kaoru, looking at little Souzou.  
  
"Of course," Megumi replied, "In fact, I'd appreciate it. He's getting heavier every minute. My arms ache by the end of the day."  
  
She handed the baby to Kaoru, who began to tickle him lightly with her fingertips on his round little belly. He chortled with glee and grasped her hand. Kaoru smiled down at him and ran her other hand over his fuzz of dark hair.  
  
"He looks just like Sanosuke," she said to Megumi.  
  
"Yes, poor chibi, but I can't help that," Megumi said, jabbing Sano in the ribs lightly with her elbow. It was a sign of the extent of his nervousness that he didn't take the offered bait.  
  
Kaoru continued to play with the baby, tickling, talking to him nonsensically, offering him her fingers to chew on for a while, and then holding him up to the window to see outside.  
  
"Hey, be careful!" said Sano, watching her hold up his son to the glass.  
  
"There's no danger," Kaoru said to him. "Look, he likes it." Sure enough Souzou was entranced by the scene rushing past him.  
  
"Then he can't be my kid," muttered Sano. "I can't even stand the idea of looking outside. Everything rushes by too fast." He looked a little green just thinking about it.  
  
"Breathe," said Megumi to him under her breath. "If you puke on me, you don't want to know what I'll do to you."  
  
"You're such a comfort," Sano said sarcastically. "What ever happened to the compassion of a doctor for the suffering?"  
  
"I only want to get to Kyoto looking halfway presentable," she said to him.  
  
"Sure, sure always thinking about yourself," he complained.  
  
"The baby whines less than you do, Sagara Sanosuke," she said sighing. "Why don't you try to take a nap?"  
  
"A nap?" he said incredulously. "How can I take a nap when we're hurtling along faster than any human was ever intended to travel. It's just not natural, I tell you!"  
  
"I thought you once said you could sleep through anything," she retorted.  
  
"It's a sad thing to have the woman you love throw your own words back in your face," he sighed dramatically.  
  
In spite of his words, he was starting to relax. Their sparring had apparently relieved some of his tension.  
  
Kenshin smiled at their banter. "Some people have an odd way of expressing their affections," he thought to himself.  
  
He looked over at Kaoru, still holding the baby on her lap. He was starting to look drowsy, lulled by the subtle rocking of the train. Kaoru was starting to look a little sleepy herself, he thought. He was sure she hadn't slept very well, too excited at the prospect of their trip and seeing Kenji again.  
  
"Here, anata," he said to her, holding out his arms "Why don't you take a short nap. I'll hold him for a bit."  
  
"Well, I am getting rather sleepy," she confessed. Kenshin gently took the baby from her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, her breathing had become even as she slept lightly.  
  
"Hello, chibi-tori-atama," he cooed at the baby.  
  
Souzou closed his eyes and snuggled against Kenshin's chest, obviously a familiar place.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a good okaasan?" joked Sano. He knew his friend had a very large soft spot for babies and children.  
  
"Only you, baka," Kenshin replied absently, absorbed in stroking the baby's soft hair.  
  
"I think it's sweet," said Megumi, jabbing Sano with her elbow again.  
  
"Itai!" said Sano, rubbing his ribs. "Find another spot next time, I have a bruise there!"  
  
Soon everyone was drowsing or actually asleep as the train sped it's way onward to Kyoto. Even Sano managed to close his eyes for a short while.  
  
Three hours later, they arrived at the station in Kyoto.  
  
Sano carrying his sleeping son was the first to disembark from the train car. Then Kenshin, who assisted the ladies down the steps in their restrictive kimonos.  
  
"Do you see Aoshi-san, Sano?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, he's over there," replied Sano, pointing. He waved at the dark figure, who raised his hand in acknowledgement once.  
  
"Yare, he seems happy to see us," said Sano with obvious sarcasm.  
  
Aoshi made his way through the crowd, which seemed to part magically as he approached.  
  
"It's that damn coat," thought Sano as he watched the tall dark figure approach gracefully. "Who says the Icicle doesn't have some drama in him?"  
  
"Welcome to Kyoto," Aoshi said as he came near. "I have a carriage waiting. Misao sends her apologies that she was unable to greet you. She is... indisposed."  
  
"Nothing serious, I hope," said Megumi, ever the professional.  
  
"No, " Aoshi replied. "Nothing unusual."  
  
Megumi knew that she'd sooner get a diamond out of her ear than get more information from Aoshi the Ice-block, so she just nodded politely.  
  
"Why can't he just say that the weasel is puking up her guts," said Sano irritably, handing the baby to Megumi so he could help Kenshin with the luggage.  
  
"Because some people have manners," said Kenshin quietly to him.  
  
"I have manners," protested Sano. "I'm just honest, that's all."  
  
"No, you're tactless," said Kenshin, "not quite the same thing as honest."  
  
"But, you love me anyway, ne?" joked Sano, climbing into the carriage beside his wife and child. Kenshin grunted as he settled down next to Kaoru.  
  
This as they were carrying the luggage to the carriage. Aoshi had climbed aboard to sit next to the driver, so as to make more room inside.  
  
They were off once again to the Aoiya. 


	19. Response to reviews on Apprentice

Response to reviews on Apprentice  
  
I'm indulging myself and responding to all the wonderful reviews. 71 so far, and I'm very thankful for all you readers. Not one flame! You're all so sweet!  
  
I want to respond to some questions and comments.  
  
I tried to make the ages of the characters plausible. Yahiko is early twenties. It's around ten years since K+K got together. He's at least ten when the series starts, so add ten or so years. He could have a 5-6 year old son easily if he's 22. Kenshin was married at 15, not that uncommon. BTW, his marriage with Tomoe was not formal, from what I can read. Not that shocking or anything. Happened all the time then, just as now.  
  
I like traditional pairings so sue me, although I've read some good alternate pairing stories, I must say.  
  
I just happen to think that Watsuki-san knew what he was doing putting opposites together as couples. My own experience is composed of the "opposites attract" theory and it's a sound psychological basis for sexual and other kinds of attraction.  
  
I decided to throw everyone a bone in my fic and focus on how Kenji's personality and learning to be a great swordsman affects everyone around him. Since the Kenshin-gumi is in every way an extended family, it does just that, I figured.  
  
My favorite couple is Sano+Megumi, although I got some feedback about their relationship. They definitely have one, but nothing is explicit in the series about how far it's gone. Some people would assume that Megumi is "too good" for the likes of Sano, that she's out of his class. Not true, really. Losing all her family makes her pretty much free to do as she wants in the culture of that time, a rarity. Sano would be about 29 here and Megumi a tad older. I had my first baby at 30, my last at 36. Yes, it can happen. LOL  
  
EW, old people having SEX! Icky! Well, kids, life doesn't end at 30 or even 40. Or 54, if Hiko has anything to say about it. Someone said Kenshin was "old" in my story. I'm 43. I never think of myself as "old". So there.   
  
Marriage in Japanese society of that time(and now, sometimes) was more a matter of pleasing family and fulfilling their expectations, than of love or romance, obviously. Material considerations are above other things. Yep, it's all about the money. Who gets what and who gets control. Marriage is to some extent anyway, regardless of emotional aspects. A sad reality of life.  
  
Megumi has no family to please, no expectations of family to honor or fulfill. I doubt she's even a virgin, after her nasty experience with Kanryuu. (Gawd I hate that character. What a slimebag!)  
  
People of Sano's class(basically peasants, although the Meiji was supposed to rid their culture of those nasty feudal class concepts) frequently lived together without legalizing unions. No big deal. No one to impress. No one was going to look down on that, because if you were from that class, you weren't expected to do anything else. 


	20. Aoiya Blues

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Aoiya Blues  
  
The Kenshin-gumi's arrival at the Aoiya was not as usual. There was no Misao bouncing out to greet them. Kenshin discovered he missed that, in spite of her tendency to tease and annoy him at times. Kaoru and Megumi said quick greetings to the staff and went upstairs. Aoshi politely invited the men for some refreshments.  
  
As soon as their things had been settled in their respective rooms, and they had refreshed themselves, fed and changed the baby, the two women went to the private wing of the Aoiya to find Misao.  
  
"We're here, Misao, please open the door," called Kaoru through the door. "Megumi is with me."  
  
The Aoiya had been rebuilt and added on to in a more Western style since it had almost burned down during the fires started by Fuji, Shishio's huge henchman.  
  
"Come in," said a child's voice. As they entered the common area of the suit of rooms, they saw Yuki sitting on a Western style chair reading a book.  
  
"How is your okaasan?" asked Kaoru after greeting the girl.  
  
"She's sick," Yuki said shortly. "But she gets better after a while."  
  
"So we heard," Megumi told her. "Would you like to watch Souzou for me while I go see your mother? He's asleep, I'm just going to lay him down on this cushion."  
  
Yuki shrugged, and replied "Hai," and went back to her book.  
  
"Charming child," said Megumi sarcastically as they went down the short hallway. "She's got her father's devastating wit."  
  
Kaoru grinned behind her hand. "I noticed. Although she is a very bright child, from what I Misao has told me."  
  
"Pretty thing too," begrudged Megumi. "There's a lethal combination."  
  
"It's worked out well for you, Megumi," said Kaoru, smiling at her good friend. The days when they were rivals where long past, but Kaoru had always envied her older friend her classic beauty and grace. To be blessed with both beauty and brains was something she couldn't help but envy at times.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru," Megumi sounded a little surprised at the compliment. "Believe me, there was a time when I thought of beauty as nothing but a curse."  
  
Kaoru patted her arm briefly. "I know," she replied quietly.  
  
The door to the sitting room adjoining the bedroom opened to a pale and slightly haggard Misao, dressed in her sleeping robe.  
  
"Come in," she croaked. "Please sit down."  
  
"Oh, poor Misao!" said Kaoru, impulsively hugging her friend.  
  
"Morning sickness?" asked Megumi, not unsympathetically.  
  
"Why do they call it that?" asked Misao miserably. "It lasts all day!"  
  
Kaoru giggled in spite of herself. "I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "Some man must have named it that."  
  
"Here," said Megumi, handing Misao a small packet. "Something that will help."  
  
"What is it?" asked Misao, opening it and sniffing it suspiciously.  
  
"Dried and powdered ginger," replied Megumi. "It does wonders to settle the stomach, and helps with dizziness. Put it in boiling water and drink it as a strong tea." (This is absolutely true, by the way. Works for motion sickness, also. And totally safe, even for kids. Tastes okay too, especially with honey.)  
  
"Thank you, Megumi," said Misao, "I'll send for hot water and try it right away. Did you bring the baby?"  
  
"Yes, he's too little to leave just yet," said Megumi. "Yuki-chan is watching him, he's asleep in the parlor on a pillow."  
  
"I want to see him," said Misao, "Let's go out there."  
  
They went out. "Yuki-chan, please go down to the kitchen and have them send up hot water, tea, and something to eat. I'm sure you must be hungry," said Misao to them. "I'm forgetting my manners."  
  
"Hai," said Yuki, climbing down from the chair and closing her book. She left quickly.  
  
"She's not exactly happy about the new baby," sighed Misao. "She's so jealous of her father's affections."  
  
"That's normal, I suppose," replied Kaoru. She briefly wondered how Kenji- chan would react if her and Kenshin had another child and found she couldn't guess. She shrugged mentally. Kenji was a hard child to anticipate, she thought. One could never tell how he'd react to anything.  
  
Megumi went to pick up Souzou, who was stirring on his cushion on the floor.  
  
"He looks just like the tori-atama!" exclaimed Misao, misery temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Megumi, rolling her eyes, but smiling. "Who else would he look like?"  
  
Misao put her hands out. "May I hold him?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," said Megumi. She walked over and placed the baby in Misao's lap.  
  
"Oh, he's so cute!" exclaimed Misao.  
  
It was true. Souzou was at that age when babies have lost that unfinished look of early infancy and truly become irresistible, at least to most people.  
  
"I wonder what this baby will look like?" sighed Misao.  
  
"Yuki-chan is lovely," said Kaoru. "I can't imagine any child of yours and Aoshi-san's being other than very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru," said Misao. "Aoshi is so handsome, isn't he?" She sighed, with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi shot each other a knowing look as Misao played with Souzou. They were thinking the same thing. Misao still thought the sun rose and set on Shinomouri Aoshi and probably would until the day she died.  
  
"So, when are you and Kenshin going to see Kenji?' Misao asked.  
  
"Sano, Kenshin and I are going to walk up tomorrow," replied Kaoru. She sounded excited already at the prospect of seeing her son again. "We'll stay a day or so and then bring Kenji back here. Who knows, we might even persuade Hiko-san to come down for the celebration."  
  
"I'll be staying here," Megumi said, "I can't possibly take Souzou up there," she said by way of explanation.  
  
"No, of course not," said Misao absently. "You and I will spend the time together then, Megumi. We'll have fun. There's so much to do in Kyoto!"  
  
A knock at the door signaled the arrival of refreshments. Omasu came in bringing a large tray.  
  
"Sit down with us, Omasu-kun," said Misao, patting a chair next to her.  
  
"Thank you," said the tall and graceful ninja woman, putting the tray on a small table and sitting down. She was wearing a pale yellow kimono that set off her chestnut brown hair and pale green-brown eyes to advantage. "She's so lovely," thought Kaoru, briefly, "I wonder why she's never married? She probably thinks she's too old now."  
  
"We were just discussing Kaoru seeing Kenji tomorrow," said Misao to her older "sister" as she thought of Omasu and Okon, both.  
  
"He's doing very well," said Omasu, making and pouring tea for everyone. "Hiko-san says that Kenji is a very talented student," she said, suddenly coy.  
  
"Omasu has been taking your letters up to Hiko-san for us," Misao informed Kaoru.  
  
"I see," Kaoru said, "Thank you for that, Omasu-kun."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing," the woman replied kindly, deftly handing out small bowls of soba, cakes and tea.  
  
"Omasu-kun has been taking your letters to Hiko-san up the mountain for years now," said Misao. "She doesn't mind doing this favor for you, do you, Omasu?"  
  
Omasu blushed furiously and quietly replied, "No, not at all, Misao-chan."  
  
Kaoru and Megumi exchanged a knowing look. Kaoru could almost see fox-ears appearing on her friend's glossy black head.  
  
"So, Omasu-san," Megumi began, "why hasn't a lovely woman such as yourself ever married? If I may ask," she finished, archly, raising her brows up to her fringe of dark bangs.  
  
Omasu fidgeted slightly under Megumi's piercing cinnamon gaze. "I-I really can't say," she demurred, quickly swallowing some tea.  
  
"I see," said Megumi, likewise sipping her tea.  
  
"Well, Misao-chan, Kaoru-san, Megumi-sensei, I must excuse myself, I have urgent matters to attend to," Omasu said suddenly, rising from her chair gracefully.  
  
"Would you like to come with us tomorrow, Omasu-kun?" asked Kaoru innocently as the tall woman reached for the door.  
  
Omasu froze. "I-I, well, I don't know," she replied, hesistantly, looking at Misao.  
  
"You may certainly go if you wish," said Misao, distracted still by Souzou wiggling on her lap. "Someone else can take your shift."  
  
"Arigato, Misao-chan," said Omasu quietly. "When are you leaving in the morning?" she asked Kaoru.  
  
"Daybreak, I imagine," said Kaoru.  
  
"I'll be there," Omasu said as she exited through the door.  
  
(AN: I know this is a very "girly" chapter. I'm a female, deal with it. Yes, Megumi has divined that Omasu is indeed Hiko's mistress. You didn't think he was celibate, did you? You must be kidding! Hiko?) 


	21. Up to Hiko's mountain

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Up to Hiko's Mountain  
  
(AN: Thank you Dettol, CurlsofSerenity, Chocolateclar, bumblebee, sakurablossoms,AoiTsuke,Sticks, Sanosuke, Johanna Gen, and many others for your reviews. Just to answer a few things. I use the word "parlor" because the Aoiya is a Western influenced style building. Traditional Japanese homes have a common or sitting room, but it's basically the equivalent. I lived in the orient, I know, believe me. An engawa is a covered porch, often enclosed with screens. I spent a lot of time as a child playing there, because it's nice and cool. Ours was screened in.  
  
Omasu is indeed that taller girl(I think she's prettier, but that's just me, eh?), with her hair worn down, as she is single. Okon is older, and married to another of the Oniwaban ninjas. She wears her hair up as a married woman, see?  
  
Actually, Dettol, there is a relationship between Sano and Megumi in the manga, but it's all verbal and implied. She'd NEVER flirt with him or call him nicknames in front of others if they had less than an intimate relationship. Just not done. She addresses him in familiar forms and makes personal remarks. You don't do that with a man(not in traditional Japanese terms) unless you have a relationship with him, or are trying to incite violence. Since Megumi has no weapons except her shoe, I assume she's flirting with a man with whom she is having an intimate relationship. LOL  
  
I tried really hard to make Omasu NOT seem like a servant, honestly. She is an employee, however, and Misao is the wife of the Okashira. She would there fore be somewhat differential, especially in a social situation. Intimate and social behavior in Japan are quite separate matters, really. If she were a servant, she would have never been invited to share refreshments with the other guests. Misao calls her -kun, showing familiarity, too. The employer/employee relationship is a deferential one in Japan, even if you're a close relative.  
  
I agree with you about Aoshi. I hate fics where he is very OOC. I quite like the iceblock the way he is, and apparently, so does Misao. She'd probably have his head examined if he got gushy and extroverted all of a sudden. As I said, intimate and public behavior are two very different things in this culture. In private, Aoshi is no doubt quite capable of showing his more intimate feelings, he and Misao have obviously been "busy", in my story, . I doubt if he's the goofy sentimental type, even then. He's just too intensely coiled, intellectual and serious.  
  
Aoshi is definitely not the type for public displays of affection. Kenshin really isn't either, as evidenced by his shyness, but he is a more openly sentimental man. Sano isn't the kind of guy to worry very much about social niceties of any kind. My favorite kind, actually. LOL Back to the story, gentle readers.)  
  
Kaoru paused behind the others to catch her breath and take a quick swallow of water. She was glad her training had kept her in good condition. The climb up the mountain to Hiko's cabin was rather steep in places. Sano, with his long legs was in front, with Kenshin right behind him. She and Omasu brought up the rear.  
  
"We're getting close now," Omasu reassured Kaoru. The tall woman wasn't even breathing hard, Kaoru noticed.  
  
"I'm fine," said Kaoru, "I'm just anxious to see my son again."  
  
"I'm sure," smiled Omasu at her.  
  
They walked along behind the men. Sano and Kenshin were engaged in some sort of discussion about politics; Sano was griping, as usual, about a new restrictive quota that the Meiji government had placed on exports of tea.  
  
"You know the surplus is going into some crooked politician's pocket," he said loudly. Kenshin said something inaudible in reply.  
  
"Yer such an idealist," said Sano. Kaoru smiled. This argument had been going on for weeks now at the dojo over sake. Sano would never get over his suspicion of the Imperialist's motives, she supposed.  
  
Other than that, they walked along mostly in silence. The natural beauty around them was engaging enough.  
  
"There's the clearing, up ahead," said Kenshin, turning around to indicate it to Kaoru.  
  
"I see it," she said, holding her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun, which was by now almost overhead.  
  
"Is that Kenji!?" she exclaimed, seeing a small figure in the clearing. A flash of red hair shone in the distance.  
  
"Aa, it is!" said Sano, from his slightly higher vantage. "Kenji!" he bellowed, startling a flock of birds in a nearby tree.  
  
The small figure turned toward the group, and began to run towards them. He was now close enough for them to hear. "Ka-chan! To-chan, Uncle Sano!" they heard faintly. Kenji was a blur. Kenshin was amazed at how quickly he closed the gap between them and the clearing.  
  
He ran right past the two men and leapt into his mother's arms. Kaoru had to sit down on the ground to absorb the force of his fierce embrace.  
  
"Gomen, Ka-chan," he said, standing quickly, realizing he'd been too exuberant. He helped his mother back up to her feet, but she was laughing.  
  
"Oh, Kenji-chan, how I've missed you!" she said, tears of joy running down her face. She hugged him again and placed a kiss on both of his cheeks.  
  
"I missed you too, Ka-chan," he said in a slightly choked voice. "Can you stop kissing me now, please? Uncle Sano is embarrassed."  
  
"No, I'm n...ugh," said Sano, cut off by Kenshin's elbow applied to his ribs and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kaoru reluctantly released her son. "Aisoku, you've grown!" she exclaimed, turning him around to examine him from all angles.  
  
"Of course he's grown, Kaoru-san, did you think I wouldn't feed the boy?" Hiko came up to the group.  
  
"Certainly not, Hiko-san," Kaoru said politely. She was too happy to let Hiko's barbs disturb her. "Kenshin and I can see for ourselves that Kenji has received excellent care. For that, I thank you." She bowed her head.  
  
"I'll say it again, baka deshi, you do have good taste in women," said Hiko, smiling at Kaoru. She flushed prettily.  
  
"Ohayu gozaimasu, Omasu-san," Hiko said to her, grinning slyly.  
  
"Ohayu, gozaimasu, Hiko-san," she replied in kind, blushing and averting her eyes.  
  
Kaoru covered her smile with a hand. Kenshin and Hiko exchanged looks. Kenshin raised his brows, and greeted Hiko politely.  
  
"Come on, Kenji-chan, show your mother where things are," she took his hand and led him towards the cabin.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Omasu quickly, hastening her step to catch up to them.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Sano asked, "What the hell was that all about?" Kenshin nudged him to be silent.  
  
"If he can't figure it out, don't bother to tell him, Kenshin. Even the boy has," Hiko said smirking.  
  
"Ah!" said Sano, the light dawning. "I get it. You dirty old man!" this directed to Hiko.  
  
"Did you think I was a priest, ahou?!" Hiko said indignantly.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes and walked away. "Come on, Sano, don't get things started with him. You can't win anyway."  
  
"Hey, I didn't say I disapproved!" said Sano said, following him.  
  
"It's like Grand Central Station here again," sighed Hiko, shaking his head. "Everyone comes here now. I should move."  
  
He followed them into the cabin.  
  
Later, after lunch, which Kenshin "volunteered" to cook for everyone, they were all outside in the shade of a giant maple tree.  
  
"I envy you growing up here, Kenshin," remarked Kaoru, "its so beautiful."  
  
"It is, I know, anata," said Kenshin laying on his back in the long grass, Kaoru sitting next to him. "Although I didn't always appreciate it at the time." He smiled at her and pulled her down beside him for a long kiss.  
  
Sano was sound asleep several yards away, propped against the tree snoring lightly, as was Kenji, his head in Sano's lap.  
  
Hiko had disappeared after lunch with some excuse about getting water for baths, and Omasu said she was going to help him.  
  
Everyone pointedly ignored the fact that they'd been gone for quite some time.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru asked quietly, "How long do you think Omasu-san and Hiko- san have, um, known each other?"  
  
Kenshin grinned at her. "For some time, now, anata. When he stopped Fuji from destroying the Aoiya was over ten years ago."  
  
"I had no idea," she whispered to him. "Nor I," he whispered back.  
  
"I can't imagine..." she whispered and then blushing, giggled.  
  
"I don't even try, Kaoru, that I do not!" said Kenshin, shaking his head.  
  
"Was he always like this, anata?" she asked, still giggling faintly.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin replied shortly. "Women have always found him irresistible for some strange reason. I don't understand it. He's rude, he hates people and he's sneaky."  
  
"He's also very handsome, and he has honor, Kenshin. He's very wise," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "Apparently, he does like SOME people." She giggled again.  
  
"True, but I still don't understand," Kenshin said stubbornly.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "That's because you're not a woman."  
  
Kenshin frowned at her.  
  
"I prefer men who are a bit, more um, sweet," she said, teasing.  
  
"SWEET!?"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake Kenji!" she whispered, putting her finger on his lips.  
  
He lightly bit the finger, growling at her. She pulled her finger back, laughing softly. He caught her hand again and kissed it. Pulling her down, he nipped her lightly on the neck and she gasped.  
  
"See? I'm not so nice," he purred. "I bite."  
  
They heard a noise behind them.  
  
"Maa, right in front of the kid and me," Sano said, winking. "Haven't you two any manners?"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
Sano laughed, "Kenji is still asleep," he said, sitting back down on the grass.  
  
"Hiko must be working his ass off," he said, "it'd take a typhoon to wake him up."  
  
"He seems fine to me," said Kenshin, recovering his composure. "Maybe a little tired," he conceded, looking over at Kenji still asleep in the shade of the tree.  
  
"I think he's just happy to see us again, Sano," said Kaoru, still resembling a ripe tomato. "Maybe," said Sano, looking over at the sleeping boy who was beginning to stir a bit, "anyone messes with the kid, he messes with me," said Sano, unconsciously clenching his fists.  
  
"I'm sure being with Hiko has been good for Kenji, Sano," said Kenshin seriously. "I know he's not the most pleasant person, but he truly is an honorable man. He'd never hurt a child. I should know," Kenshin added.  
  
"Shishou likes me."  
  
They looked around at the source of the voice. Kenji sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Is that so, Kenji-chan?" said Kenshin, smiling indulgently.  
  
"I can tell, he likes me," repeated Kenji stubbornly.  
  
"I'm sure he does," murmured Kaoru politely.  
  
"Who likes who?" queried a deep voice behind them all.  
  
Kenshin jumped up. Sano whirled around and Kaoru looked up.  
  
"ORO!" said Kenshin, again.  
  
"You like me, don't you Shishou?" asked Kenji innocently.  
  
"As much as I like anyone, which is not very much," Hiko conceded.  
  
"See?" said Kenji, grinning. "He likes me!"  
  
Hiko snorted and walked off.  
  
"I expect you to finish your chores, Kenji," he said over his shoulder, "before dinner."  
  
"Yeah, he loves you, Kenji-chan, I can see that," muttered Sano sarcastically.  
  
"I guess some people can get away with being lazy," said Kenji airily, walking off.  
  
"HEY! Come back here, kid!" yelled Sano. "I am NOT lazy!"  
  
Kenji laughed and took off running like the wind and disappeared into a thick grove of trees.  
  
"Well, he has learned Hiko's warped sense of humor rather well," sighed Kenshin.  
  
"Let's just hope he's learned Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu equally as well." 


	22. A true swordsman

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 19  
  
A true swordsman  
  
(AN: First some requested translations: Oyasumi naisai-Good night. You say Oyasumi naisai before going to bed. Aisoku is "beloved son". Itadaikitaimatsu means "Let's have something(eat)"I think, said traditionally before meals. Sumanu means close to "I beg your pardon." It's a less pleading way of saying you're sorry than gomen naisai.  
  
And Chiki, I really liked reading your review. Good to know I'm on track, and all my research and thought didn't go to waste(and my memories seem to be intact, too). Yes, I'm over 40 and have 3 kids. I have two part-time jobs too, on here in my home office, and another one working at my youngest daughter's elementary school when school is in session. But, I have to write to keep sane, so I make time for it. I'm usually in my office writing like crazy all hours of the night. See my bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep? )  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin faced his master in the clearing, the early morning sun just now breaching the mountaintops, much as he had over 10 years ago. As had Kenji in the past months.  
  
Kenji watched with rapt attention as his father and Shishou Hiko proceeded to engage in the flashing deadly dance of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. His eyes drank in every nuance of movement, every shift of balance and position.  
  
Naturally, this was merely a practice, no blood would be drawn, no contact made. Slashing, thrusting and swirling swords would be pulled away at the last millisecond from vital areas.  
  
"Hiten-mitsurugi-ryu-son-sen!" screamed Kenshin, charging.  
  
Seemingly wild flashing swings of his sakabattou, each one stopping short of a vital point, faster than the naked eye could detect followed the battle cry.  
  
Hiko smirked, standing with folded arms as Kenshin displayed his still amazing sword skills. He looked down. There was a slight red mark on his left wrist. He frowned at Kenshin.  
  
"You tapped me, baka," he growled. "You know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"ORO?" replied Kenshin, nonplussed. The mark was barely discernible, but he felt a small tingle of embarrassment flush through him. Or maybe... fear?  
  
Then he realized he was no longer Hiko's "stupid apprentice" and glared at him out from under his shaggy bangs.  
  
"I suppose I shall have to sit under the waterfall and meditate about my errors for an hour or so," replied Kenshin testily.  
  
"Did Shishou really make you do that, To-chan?" asked Kenji, wide-eyed.  
  
"Actually, it was only a half hour," grinned Hiko. "Two hours would have killed him. He looked like a half-drowned rat as it was."  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes, arms folded across his chest. There were times he felt the main reason Hiko had apprenticed him was to have someone to humiliate on a daily basis.  
  
"No, your 'punishment' will now be to stand while I show you how to correctly execute the ryu-son-sen."  
  
Hiko threw off his cape and quickly assumed the stance of right leg forward as he prepared to quickly draw his sword from the saya to initiate the ryu- sho-sen.  
  
"Ryo-son-sen!" he roared, rushing at Kenshin. For a large man, Hiko's speed was incredible. He stopped short of Kenshin's vital areas, sword flashing in the early morning sun. The attack was so swift, Kenshin barely registered it, but suddenly he felt a slight sting on his left wrist. And when Kenshin looked down, there was a small red scratch.  
  
Hiko was doubled over laughing. "You tap me, I tap you, fair is fair, baka" his laughter booming loudly in the silence of the morning.  
  
Kenshin frowned.  
  
Kenji looked at them, not quite sure of what was transpiring between the two men. Was his father angry at Hiko?  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin grinned and looked ruefully at his "wound".  
  
"I suppose the best punishment is a memorable one," he chuckled.  
  
He sauntered off to the river's edge to bath the scratch in cold water.  
  
Kenji jumped up to follow him, looking first for a small nod from Hiko.  
  
Kenji sighed in relief as he followed his father to the river. The slight flaring of the two men's ki had alarmed him. He had felt the intensity even in this small display of skills.  
  
Kenshin squatted down to wash the stinging welt. He still had a small grin on his lips.  
  
Kenji moved to squat down beside his father.  
  
"To-chan?"  
  
"Aa, Kenji-chan?"  
  
"Do you ever get angry at Hiko-san?" Kenji whispered to his father rather loudly.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kenji out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He was biting his lip, seemingly in nervousness.  
  
"Aa, Kenji-chan," replied Kenshin seriously.  
  
"REALLY?" asked Kenji looking relieved.  
  
"I suppose you ask me this because you have been angry at Hiko-san," Kenshin said to him in a quiet tone. It was not a question.  
  
"Hai," said Kenji, looking ashamed.  
  
"What did you do when you got angry?" asked Kenshin, sitting back on his heels and looking directly at his son.  
  
"I hit him with a bokken," said Kenji almost inaudibly. His chin rested upon his small chest refusing to look up.  
  
"Oro?" asked Kenshin, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.  
  
"I hit him with my bokken!" Kenji said a bit louder, now looking up. Conflicting emotions played across the boy's face, humiliation, anger and even a hint of pride.  
  
"Then what happened?" encouraged his father.  
  
"I ran away," said Kenji shortly. "Hiko-san was mad at me. I didn't even know I hit him!" he abruptly cried out, fists clenched on his lap.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Kenji-chan, I need to know everything."  
  
"I jumped in the river, but Hiko came and got me. I hurt my arm on a big rock. I bumped my head really hard, too. Uncle Aoshi came and helped. And Aunt Misao, she was there. They took care of me." Now that Kenji had begun, it was though he was driven to confess it as quickly as possible.  
  
"I see," Kenshin said, controlling his reactions. Apparently, Misao's letter had not been exactly forthcoming in details.  
  
"I had to stay in bed a whole day," continued Kenji, "and when my arm got better, Shishou made me work really hard to make up for the time I couldn't train."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Hai, Otosan, that's all."  
  
Kenshin sighed. It could have ended much worse, he shrugged mentally. Kenji had always had amazing luck when it came to getting out of dangerous situations.  
  
"Hiko-san says I must control my spirit, to-chan," said Kenji seriously.  
  
"I don't want to be a poisoned dragon."  
  
Kenshin gasped. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Hiko-san said that he wouldn't allow a student of his to be a poisoned dragon."  
  
"I see," said Kenshin again. "Do you understand what that means?" Kenshin asked him carefully.  
  
"Someone who uses his sword only to kill, and likes killing," replied Kenji soberly.  
  
"Yes, that's right. I have always liked sword skills Kenji, but I never liked killing." This last uttered in a sad and wistful tone.  
  
"Did you kill many?" Kenji asked in an awed whisper.  
  
"Hai," said Kenshin swallowing painfully. He looked at his hands. "I did, although I thought it was all for a good cause. But I discovered there is no truly good reason to kill. A sword that protects does not have to be a sword that kills."  
  
Kenji was awash in his father's sadness and regret and it threatened to overwhelm him. Tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, chi-chi?" he asked his father in a small voice.  
  
"Hai, Kenji, but I had hoped to never have to say this to you."  
  
"It's okay, chi-chi. I forgive you."  
  
Kenshin's head jerked up to look at his son and he saw tears running down his son's face. He reached over and grabbed him in a fierce embrace, burying his face in the boy's hair. Hiko came up noiselessly behind them, and then quickly turned to leave, unnoticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru and Omasu were busy cleaning.  
  
"I"ve never seen so much dust," complained Kaoru, her hair covered with a scarf as she furiously wiped. She had decided that with Hiko, Kenshin and Kenji gone for the morning, it was time to launch an assault on the cabin's state of cleanliness. Sano fled with a mumbled excuse about going fishing.  
  
"You know men," said Omasu. "They have no eye for such things." She shrugged as she swept the floor.  
  
"I've seen worse," Kaoru said, grinning. "You never saw Sanosuke's bachelor apartment. I swear to you, it was scary. Things moved!"  
  
The two women laughed and continued their assault on grime.  
  
Sano was down by the river, drowsing in the early morning sunshine, fishing pole propped against a rock.  
  
"I could get used to this," he sighed.  
  
"Sano!" called Kaoru's voice from up the hill.  
  
"Damn!" he swore softly, thinking of where he could quickly hide.  
  
"Sanosuke!" he heard again. "I need you to get more water for us!" Kaoru called.  
  
"Damn women and their ridiculous ideas of cleanliness!" he thought. "It's going to look the same in a few days, why do they bother?"  
  
"I'm uh, right in the middle of catching a big fish for lunch, Jou-chan!" he called back.  
  
"Then why aren't you holding that fishing pole, tori-atama?" hollered Kaoru, suddenly not so far away.  
  
He jumped up quickly. "I, er, I..." he said lamely.  
  
"Just come and get us some water, you bum!" chided Kaoru. She had to laugh at her friend. Sano was as good-hearted as anyone could be, but he was a free spirit, to be sure.  
  
"I'm not a bum," Sano said. "I shouldn't go around with people who have such a low opinion of me." He gave Kaoru a look of mock sadness.  
  
"That doesn't work on me or your wife, Sagara Sanosuke, so knock it off," she told him, but she was snickering a little.  
  
"Okay, Jou-chan, put me to work," he said resignedly and walked up to the cabin with her, first grabbing his fishing pole. "The fishing was lousy anyway."  
  
"Don't worry so much, I'm feeling much better now," said Misao to her husband. "I'll be fine when they bring Kenji back for the celebration."  
  
They were preparing for bed at the end of a long day. "The medicine Megumi gave me is helping," she said. "I'm only a little sick when I first wake up."  
  
Aoshi nodded, sitting down on the edge of the futon. He stretched out his long frame and watched as Misao unpinned her hair and slowly combed it through.  
  
He rarely made any comment, but he watched her do this almost every night. Something about the simple act of watching her comb out the long black strands seemed to bring him pleasure. Misao felt it was enough that his face softened and his eyes grew warm as he observed her nightly ritual, there was no need for words.  
  
He suddenly exhaled audibly and rolled over, putting his hands underneath his head.  
  
"What is it?" she said, turning and looking intently at him.  
  
"Nothing," he replied shortly.  
  
"That's not an answer," she said, reaching out a leg and poking him hard with her toe. He frowned slightly and shifted away.  
  
"I'm going to keep doing that until I get an answer," she warned.  
  
"Misao's torture techniques make up in persistence what they lack in pain," Aoshi thought, but said nothing. No doubt she would indeed poke at him physically and verbally until she got her answer.  
  
"I know you too well, Shinomouri Aoshi, you're worried about something else," Misao stated, putting down her comb.  
  
"Yuki," he said briefly.  
  
"So, you've noticed it too, anata," said Misao, sighing and reaching out to lightly caress the back of his hand.  
  
"She spends all free her time reading, alone," said Aoshi, rolling back over on his side to face her.  
  
"Sounds like someone else I know," said Misao, raising her brows at him.  
  
He grunted and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You should speak to her," said Misao. "She's worried that when the new baby comes, we won't pay any attention to her. She thinks you want a son."  
  
Aoshi raised his brows and widened his eyes. For him, this amounted to an exclamation of surprise.  
  
"Really?" he asked quietly. "Did she say this?"  
  
"Hai," said Misao. "A few months ago when we went to see Kenji."  
  
"You should have told her to come speak to me," Aoshi murmured.  
  
"I did, anata," Misao said, "but she is too stubborn and proud. Like someone else I know." She gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Hm," he said, "I'll talk to her tomorrow." He visibly relaxed and closed his eyes.  
  
Misao smiled. She leaned over and blew out the small lamp.  
  
"Oyasumi, anata," she whispered.  
  
She felt a hand reach out and gently stroke her hair in the darkness. She smiled and nestled against his warmth.  
  
(AN: Trying to put Aoshi in a humor/WAFF fic is like trying to mine for gold with a teaspoon! He does make very dryly intelligent remarks in the manga that I find entertaining. But I'm weird. I think belly-button lint is entertaining. I've been dying to write a Misao-Aoshi private moment scene, and this is the best I can do in this fic. ) 


	23. Connections

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Connections  
  
To Kenshin's surprise, Hiko agreed to accompany them back to Aoiya.  
  
"Twice in a year," thought Kenshin as they hiked down the mountain. "Maybe the old bastard is softening up."  
  
"I don't want you to think I'm getting soft," said Hiko, suddenly next to him.  
  
Kenshin flinched.  
  
"Oro! how does he do that?" he wondered, not for the first time. He understood godlike speed, it was his master's ability to constantly read his mind that amazed Kenshin.  
  
Hiko grinned. "Just remember, baka, no one knows you better than I do."  
  
"And I'm not old!"  
  
He strode past Kenshin who stood there staring for a few seconds, shrugged and then continued on. Kenji looked up at his father's bemused face and grinned. Sano reached down and ruffled Kenji's hair, grinning back at them.  
  
Omasu and Kaoru followed several paces behind.  
  
"I'm glad you came with us, Omasu," Kaoru said to the older woman. "It was nice to have female company."  
  
"It was my pleasure," murmured Omasu, turning slightly pink. Kaoru met her eyes and smiled, but said nothing.  
  
"I hope you do not disapprove of me, Kaoru-san" said Omasu, quietly, averting her eyes.  
  
Kaoru looked up in to the older woman's face. "No, not at all," she replied mildly, surprised at this sudden confession.  
  
"Love comes differently for different people," she mused aloud, "Who am I to judge what makes another person happy, ne?"  
  
"Arigato, Kaoru-san," said Omasu quietly. She looked up and smiled. "This will be our secret, ne?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that Megumi-san has already guessed," said Kaoru, "she is very perceptive." "And Kenshin is not easily deceived. He knows Hiko-san all too well," added Kaoru.  
  
Omasu looked faintly distressed.  
  
Kaoru reached out impulsively and patted her arm comfortingly. "Don't be upset, no one has a bad opinion of you." Omasu nodded.  
  
"I suppose one cannot keep any secret for too long," she said in a resigned tone.  
  
"No," agreed Kaoru, "but you have done so longer than most could have. Rest assured, I will say nothing, if that is what you wish."  
  
Omasu nodded. "Please." She paused thoughtfully. "Do you think Misao-chan has guessed?"  
  
"I would not be surprised," smiled Kaoru. Omasu shook her head slightly. "I would not either," she admitted.  
  
They continued on in silence. An hour later, they arrived at the Aoiya hot, tired and and a little dusty.  
  
Misao met them at the door, smiling and running up to hug Kenji impulsively.  
  
"Kenji-chan, I'm glad to see you again!" she enthused. She greeted the others. "Hiko-san, I'm pleased you came," she said politely. He grunted at her, nodding.  
  
"Come in, come in, your rooms are ready," she said, ushering them upstairs.  
  
"We'll have lunch in an hour, so you have time to clean up." She pointed to in the direction of the bathhouse.  
  
"Thank you, Misao, that sounds wonderful," Kaoru sighed. She felt very sweaty and grimy after their hike.  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Thank you, Misao."  
  
Omasu excused herself as well and Sano went off to find Megumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi, Megumi, I'm back," said Sano, sticking his head inside their room.  
  
No answer. "Hm," he said to himself, coming inside.  
  
Megumi was sound asleep, curled on her side, and the baby was next to her, spooned up against his mother, thumb in his mouth.  
  
Sano smiled down at them, silently removed his gi, stretched out alongside his wife and son and promptly closed his eyes, the smile still on his handsome features.  
  
"I could get used to this," he sighed, his breathing quickly becoming even as he fell into a sound sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi sat behind his desk, fingers laced together in front of him, as he looked over at his daughter, who sat perched demurely on the edge of a chair.  
  
"Yuki-chan," he began, clearing his throat, "I've been talking to your mother and she tells me you're...unhappy."  
  
Yuki studiously examined a butterfly embroidered on the hem of her kimono and said nothing.  
  
"It's to be a stalemate, then," sighed Aoshi to himself. He wasn't used to someone who turned his own tactics against him and it was somewhat unsettling. Briefly, he wondered why it had been so easy to a rapport with the Himura boy but with his own daughter, so difficult.  
  
He thought of something, suddenly. "Stalemate?"  
  
"Yuki-chan, would you like to learn to play chess?"  
  
Her eyes came up to meet his briefly and she smiled. "Hai, otosan," she replied eagerly.  
  
He rose and motioned her over to a small low table with two floor cushions where he kept a beautifully designed marble chess set.  
  
He couldn't abide sitting in the occidental fashion while playing chess, he found it crowded his internal flow of energies and interfered with concentration.  
  
He indicated that Yuki was to sit on the side of black.  
  
"White goes first, Yuki-chan, and since I am instructing you, I shall go first. The pieces each move in their own ways, and the objective is for you to capture my king, because chess is like a little war, and the board is a battlefield. That is this piece. Let me show you how the other pieces move..."  
  
An hour or so later, he had showed her a few basic strategies suitable for beginners. He was somewhat surprised at how quickly she had learned the basics, after all she was barely seven. But she was his daughter after all and he had been declared a tactical genius and made leader of the Oniwaban at the tender age of 15.  
  
He looked over at the clock on the shelf, and noticed that is was almost noon. The past hour had gone by quickly.  
  
"Yuki-chan, we should stop now, it's almost time for lunch, the Himuras and our other guests will be there, so we must quit for now."  
  
Her face fell. "Hai, otosan," she said obediently, but he heard the note of reluctantance in her voice.  
  
"Yuki-chan, you will come back tomorrow at 8 o'clock, before my appointments and we will spend an hour playing chess. Would you like that?"  
  
She smiled, "Hai, otosan."  
  
"Yuki." He paused, searching for the proper words.  
  
"I have enjoyed our time together immensely, never doubt that."  
  
"Me too, otosan."  
  
She stood up and walked over to the other side of the low table and suddenly put her small arms around his neck, saying nothing, then quickly released him before he could react.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow at 8," she said, and ran out of the room.  
  
Aoshi shook his head briefly and a slight ghost of a smile reached his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji was hungry, but then, he always seemed to be hungry anymore. He ate rapidly,sitting next to his parents, devoting his attention to the food in front of him. He looked up finally when he felt someone staring at him. Yuki. He scowled, and fell back to slurping from his bowl.  
  
She was eating daintily, with perfect manners, a complete contrast to his wolfing. Kenji figured she did things so perfectly just to make him look bad. He was right.  
  
His mother nudged him gently. "Slow down," she whispered in his ear. "You'll get a belly ache." Yuki smirked at him, knowing he was being admonished.  
  
Kenji frowned at her. He thought briefly of sticking out his tongue, but his mother was watching, and everyone else, for that matter.  
  
He settled for deepening the frown at her until it became a scowl.  
  
She crossed her eyes at him briefly.  
  
He glared more fiercely and crossed his eyes, too.  
  
Yuki stuck out her tongue AND crossed her eyes.  
  
The adults were caught up in their various conversations now the meal was winding down, so they didn't notice Yuki and Kenji and their duel of face making across the table.  
  
Save one adult.  
  
"Quit that, you two brats, you're ruining my digestion," said Hiko, looking pointedly at Yuki and then Kenji.  
  
Yuki blushed and looked away and Kenji grinned momentarily, then realized Hiko had turned his glare his way next. He straightened his face.  
  
All conversation stopped.  
  
"You're excused, Yuki," said Aoshi, looking at his daughter with a slight frown.  
  
"You too, Kenji," said Kenshin, sighing. "Go outside and behave yourself."  
  
"I apologize for my daughter's rude behavior, Himura," said Aoshi.  
  
"As do I apologize for Kenji," said Kenshin quietly. "It's in the nature of children to be foolish."  
  
Aoshi nodded.  
  
Kenji went out into the garden behind the Aoiya and sat down on a large rock beside a small fish pond. Yuki came out, but seeing him there, turned to go.  
  
Kenji saw her and frowned. "Yuki-chan," he called out. "You should apologize for getting me in trouble," he demanded.  
  
"Apologize?" she said. "Why?" she stuck out her chin obstinately.  
  
"Because you kept making those faces at me and now I'm in trouble," said Kenji, sticking a long blade of grass in the water to see if he could poke one of the koi swimming there.  
  
"No, it was you who kept making faces at me, Himura Kenji!" she exclaimed, "YOU should apologize to me."  
  
"Your to-chan was really mad at you," grinned Kenji, relishing the memory.  
  
"So was yours," she retorted, coming towards him.  
  
"My to-chan never really gets too mad at me," said Kenji to her.  
  
"Neither does mine," said Yuki, clenching her small fists to her sides.  
  
Her eyes were starting to blaze with anger, but Kenji was distracted by poking the fish, so he didn't notice until she was at arm's length from him and he looked up.  
  
"I HATE you, Himura Kenji!" she yelled and pushed him roughly into the fish pond, then running back to the doorway.  
  
Kenji came up out of the shallow water, gasping and wiping the water from his eyes. He stood up, soaking and with bits of greenery from the pond clinging to his clothes and hair.  
  
"Yuki!" he roared, and jumped out of the pond and chased her through the doorway.  
  
He quickly overtook her and grabbed her from behind with a flying tackle, landing them both in the sandy soil. Yuki was not without some combative skills of her own.  
  
She twisted around and kicked Kenji in the mid-section with a well-aimed foot, surprisingly hard. He fell back with a rush of air coming out of his lungs. She made to get away, but he grabbed one of her long braids and pulled. She came down hard on her behind, squealing indignantly.  
  
He tightened his grip on her hair, grinning visciously. "Apologize!" he demanded, pulling hard. She tried to twist around and punch him in the face, but his grip was too secure and only succeeded in pulling her hair harder. Tears of pain and frustration came to her eyes, but she clamped down on her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
She grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in his face. Kenji, surprised, loosened his grip on her braid long enough for her to twist around and punch him in the stomach, then quickly jump up and away. Kenji coughed and frantically rubbed his tearing, blinded eyes.  
  
Yuki came around behind him and grabbed his long ponytail and yanked it savagely. Kenji howled and tried to reach back to grab his attacker but she only pulled down harder, forcing him to relent.  
  
"Apologize!" she demanded in the same tone Kenji had just used. He tried to shake his head, but that only pulled his hair harder against her grip.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here!" exclaimed a familiar loud deep voice.  
  
Hiko stood there arms folded across his chest, looking down on the sight of the two children fighting like a couple of alley cats over a scrap.  
  
They both froze and Yuki released her hold on Kenji's hair. Kenji sat up and was still trying blink through the sand in his eyes. Tears of irritation were running down his face, and he was soaking wet and filthy.  
  
Yuki's kimono was torn in several places, her hair was coming out of it's braid on one side, and she was also filthy.  
  
"Get up, now!" Hiko ordered.  
  
Slowly, the two children rose to their feet. Yuki looked down, not daring to raise her eyes. Kenji was still trying to open his eyes, but kept his head down.  
  
"Stay here and don't move," Hiko told them gruffly. "I'm going to get your fathers."  
  
Both children looked alarmed.  
  
"Move and you'll be sorry you were ever born," threatened Hiko. "And don't touch each other. Don't look at each other. Just stand there."  
  
He went inside and a few minutes later Aoshi and Kenshin came out. Kenji and Yuki were still standing stiffly, not daring to move.  
  
Kenshin gasped and Aoshi frowned at the sight of them.  
  
"Hiko-san says the two of you were fighting," said Aoshi. His quiet monotone was chilling. "It seems he was correct."  
  
"Himura Kenji, why were you fighting with Yuki?" Kenshin asked. Obviously the animosity between them had been going on for some time for it to erupt in such a manner.  
  
"She's always making fun of me," Kenji said, rubbing his red eyes. They were finally beginning to clear and he could see his father's frown in a blurry fashion. "She pushed me into the fish pond."  
  
"Is this true, Yuki?" asked her father's deep voice. She stuck out her chin. "Hai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I-I hate him!" she cried out. She started to sob quietly, but refused to move.  
  
"Come with me, Yuki," her father ordered. She followed him into the Aoiya, choking on her sobs.  
  
"Come, Kenji, let's get your eyes tended to and some dry clothes," Kenshin said wearily. "Then we'll talk."  
  
Kenshin put his hand on Kenji's shoulder and led him inside.  
  
Yuki sat frozen on the edge of a chair in her father's office. She'd quit crying and sat there expressionless.  
  
Aoshi was sitting across from her and had said nothing, waiting for her tears to abate.  
  
Finally he said, "Yuki, why did you say you hate Kenji-chan?" he asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't know," she whispered hoarsely. She knew her father was very disappointed with her and it was unbearable.  
  
"You must know," Aoshi said to her. "No one attacks another unprovoked. Even if the reason is of their own making."  
  
Yuki bit her lip. "You like him better than you like me," she finally whispered.  
  
Aoshi sighed faintly. "Not true."  
  
"You have no reason for jealousy, Yuki-chan."  
  
She raised her head at that. "I'm very sorry, otosan," she said quietly.  
  
"It is Himura Kenji you must apologize to, not me," he said to her.  
  
"Hai, I will," she said.  
  
"Go have your mother clean you up and change," he said. "You will apologize to Kenji-chan and his parents, and then you will be given extra chores to do for two weeks."  
  
"Hai, otosan," said Yuki, bowing her head.  
  
"Otosan?" she asked almost inaudibly.  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Are we still going to play chess?" she asked timidly, blinking her eyes very rapidly.  
  
"Aa, come at 8 o'clock as we planned."  
  
Yuki smiled briefly and left to find her mother. 


	24. Random thoughts inspired by reviews

Some random comments inspired by reviews  
  
Hey, Dettol, Chiki, Jack, and other faithful reviewers,(you know who you are), Ogenki desu ka? I'm fine, sleepwise, for now, it's the summer and I don't have to work as much, since I work for a school. I get to sleep in a lot.  
  
Dettol, you might be spot on about RK being atypical in it's attitudes about women and such.(You ask such interesting questions!) The women in RK probably aren't typical, but then again, they're not intended to be, I think. Kaoru is a female kendo instructor, how common was that? Megumi a physician, again rare. And the other women are ninjas. No, not your everyday Japanese women. Even their clothes aren't normal sometimes.  
  
I love how in the manga Kenshin says of a 16 yr old Misao when he meets her, "She's not of an age to bare her thighs." All the while blushing like crazy.  
  
I think we're looking at the exceptions rather than the rule when it comes to females in RK. I think I like it so much because it has strong female characters. Frankly, some anime doesn't.  
  
I love Gundam Wing, but it's all about those 5 cool guys, really. The girls seem to be appendages a good part of the time. Speaking of Gundam, doesn't Duo remind you just a little of Kenshin? I always thought if he lived in modern times, he'd be a little like Duo. Partly the hair and eyes I guess, too. Kurama(Suichi, really) in Yu Yu Hakusho also reminds me a lot of Kenshin. All right, Duo is a lot more out there than Kenshin, although I think of Kenshin as having a silly side too.  
  
Back on topic(I've been reading a lot of Gundam lately).  
  
I guess I don't see Aoshi as a bad guy, so I can't make him be too horrible to Yuki. I can't see him as a child beater( sorry, can't go there, I'm sensitive). Also, he's pretty astute, and he understands the reason Yuki is acting like such a brat. It's partly his fault, you see. His own lack of ability to be demonstrative with her has caused her to be insecure and jealous. Would he punish a child for his own failing? Now, remember, this is Aoshi-"I sat every day in a temple for god knows how many years and meditated over my sins" Aoshi. He blames himself for a lot of things, including Misao's past unhappiness.  
  
Aoshi is a psychologist's field day as a character, really. He's a perfect example of what shrinks call a "solitary" and "vigilant" personality style. Interestingly, children often can bring out inner emotional aspects of these types that no one else can. Misao is definitely childlike in many ways. Their pairing is very psychologically grounded. It explains why in my story, he and Kenji have a rapport, too. He understands his daughter better than you think too. His main problem with her is she's too much like him. (I think Misao said that somewhere.)  
  
Also, don't you see history repeating itself in Kenji and Yuki's little battles? Remember in the past, Aoshi and Kenshin were deadly enemies, all of Aoshi's making. Yuki is repeating her father's mistakes, although on a smaller scale. Kharma can be a biyatch.  
  
I also like Saitou, he adds a lot to RK, even if you hate him. I appreciate evil wit and a guy who can laugh and explain his philosophy of life while he's killing someone who drinks the blood of women and children. Uswei gave me chills worse than Shishio. I actually jumped and yelled "Yes!" when Saitou pinned him to the wall. I'm not exactly a pacifist, I guess. Aku Soku Zan is just plain righteous. If someone killed me, I'd want someone to kill them back. I'm an eye for an eye kind of person in some ways.  
  
It was watching the Kyoto arc over again on anime and then re-reading the manga that gave me a lot of my ideas and premise for this story. Also, I don't feel like a old lady lecher lusting over Hiko-san. Love that hair. Muscles aren't too shabby either. Nice ass. slapping myself with a cold wet towel, whimper, whispering to self, "He's only ink, he's only ink." 


	25. A bad hair day

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A bad hair day  
  
Yuki knelt on the floor, her face nearly touching her knees.  
  
"Gomen naisai, Himura Kenji," she said, not raising her eyes from the mats on the floor of the sitting room.  
  
Kenji, eyes still irritated from getting sand thrown into them, folded his arms across his chest and frowned down at his tormentor. Kaoru nudged him, none to gently, and whispered, "Answer her."  
  
"I accept your apology," he said grudgingly.  
  
"Now, Kenji, you apologize to Yuki," said Kenshin. "I suspect that this incident was not all of her doing."  
  
Kenji opened his mouth to protest, looked at his parent's expressions and changed his mind.  
  
He knelt on the mats and copied Yuki's gestures and words. She nodded at him, and said, "I also accept your apology," she said in a quiet monotone.  
  
Kenji noticed that the knuckles on her right hand were bandaged. "Probably busted them open on my ribs." He rubbed the bruises on his side absently.  
  
He looked up at his father as if to ask, "Good enough?" Kenshin nodded.  
  
"You can get up now, Yuki," said Misao. She looked pained and gave Kaoru an openly regretful look.  
  
"If I may ask," Kenshin said to Misao, "what is Yuki's punishment to be?"  
  
Kenji looked puzzled. Who cared about that, he thought?  
  
"She will be washing dishes in the kitchen for two weeks and weeding the garden. Also, she will sit in her room and meditate quietly with no distractions for one hour before bedtime," Misao recited.  
  
"Kenji," said Kenshin, looking his son in the eyes. "You will help Yuki do her chores until we leave."  
  
Kenji's eyes widened, but he knew better than to protest. "Hai, Otosan."  
  
"Go with Yuki and get started, Kenji," Kenshin said. "I'll be checking on your progress soon."  
  
Yuki and Kenji left, as did Kenshin, leaving Misao and Kaoru to visit.  
  
Kenji looked over at the girl and rubbed the back of his head. It was still sore where she'd yanked it the other day, and he had a small bald patch. He noticed she was doing the same, rubbing a spot above her left ear.  
  
There was a small patch of blue-black hair missing. Kenji grinned.  
  
"Does your scalp hurt as much as mine does, Yuki-chan?" he asked ruefully.  
  
"Hai," she said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Kenji-chan?"  
  
"What?" he asked guardedly.  
  
"I really am sorry," she said in a small, sad voice. "I was so angry, I couldn't help it." She sighed, and rubbed her head again.  
  
Kenji nodded. "I get angry too," he confessed. "I'm always in trouble because of my bad temper."  
  
They were walking out back to the large garden.  
  
"I guess this is going to take a while," Yuki sighed. "But with you helping, maybe we can get the gardening done more quickly."  
  
"I help my to-chan do this at home all the time," said Kenji, squatting down beside Yuki to start weeding.  
  
They worked in silence, trying to get done before the early morning sun got too hot.  
  
"Yuki-chan?"  
  
"What?" This after nearly an hour of working side by side.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Kenji. His back was starting to get stiff from the bending, so he stood up and stretched.  
  
He really wanted to know. He still couldn't figure out exactly what he'd done to make Yuki so mad at him all the time.  
  
Yuki was silent. Did she really want Kenji to know she was jealous of him?  
  
"You didn't do anything," she finally said. "It's not your fault."  
  
Kenji was surprised. "Then why are you so mean to me?" he rounded on her.  
  
"It's hard to say," she said quietly.  
  
"Is it something bad?" asked Kenji, equally quiet.  
  
"Hai," she whispered.  
  
"I won't make you say it, then," Kenji decided.  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Just stop being mean to me, all right?" he said, bending back down to work again.  
  
"I promise," said Yuki. "I won't be mean to you anymore."  
  
"You'd better not be," Kenji muttered under his breath.  
  
Misao and Kaoru sat and sipped at their tea.  
  
"I can't tell you how embarrassed I am about Yuki starting a fight with Kenji," said Misao.  
  
"Should we wonder that our children have such fighting spirit,?" asked Kaoru. She shook her head.  
  
"I remember the story of a girl who accosted a certain samurai upon the road to Kyoto and robbed him," Kaoru grinned. "And a certain girl who fought a scythe-wielding cross dresser and got her ribs broken."  
  
Misao grinned slyly. "I think I know of this girl," she laughed. "And I know a young woman who fought this same scythe-wielder with a broken bokken and beat him."  
  
"And I could still kick his scrawny white ass!" asserted Kaoru, setting down her tea cup. They laughed together, remembering.  
  
Misao nodded her head, "I know you could. However, at the moment, I'm not exactly in fighting form," she chuckled, patting the bulge at her waistline.  
  
"Yuki-chan will come around, don't worry," said Kaoru. "She is your daughter, and if she has half your loyalty and goodness of spirit, she will be a fine woman some day."  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru," said Misao, putting down her cup and sighing loudly. "I hope you are right about that."  
  
"I am," Kaoru said, reaching over to pat Misao's arm lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji and Yuki had finished their gardening and reported to the Aoiya's large kitchen for their other chore. Washing dishes.  
  
"Oh, well," thought Kenji, "at least my hands will get clean." He looked down at his stained and dirty hands.  
  
"Good morning, Yuki-chan," said Okon, who was in charge of the kitchen duties that morning. "I understand you will be helping us here this morning."  
  
She gave Yuki a raised eyebrow, hands on hips, looking down at the girl.  
  
"And what are you here for, Kenji-chan," she asked, "Don't tell me you're hungry again already?"  
  
"I'm here to help Yuki-chan with the dishes," he said, hanging his head. "My to-chan said I had to help her."  
  
"I see," said Okon. "Well, there's plenty of work for both of you, we had a busy morning."  
  
She handed each of them an apron, and indicated a large basin of dirty bowls, tea cup, plus many more stacked on the countertop.  
  
"Get busy, and not one broken dish, do you hear me?" she admonished.  
  
"Hai," said Yuki and Kenji together. "I understand," said Kenji. "Me too," said Yuki.  
  
They helped each other tie up their sleeves with a strip of cloth that Okon handed them, and got to work.  
  
One hour later, Yuki had a sweat drop hanging off the end of her nose when they finally finished. She wiped it away with a sudsy hand and sneezed. She was a mess, dirty knees, wet down the front and her hair hung in wisps around her delicate face.  
  
"Is someone saying something evil about you?" Kenji teased.  
  
He was likewise somewhat bedraggled, but his training under Shishou Hiko had toughened him up somewhat over the summer. He was more used to hard work, and older.  
  
"Probably," said Yuki dispiritedly.  
  
Kenshin came into the kitchen. "Okon-san tells me you're finished."  
  
"Hai, to-chan," said Kenji, wiping his hands to dry them.  
  
"Yuki-chan, I just left your father and he wishes to speak to you," Kenshin said to her.  
  
She rose slowly and nodded her head. "Thank you, Himura-san." She drid her hands and walked slowly from the kitchen.  
  
Yuki wondered what her father wanted as she went upstairs to his office. As promised, they had played chess again that morning. At least he hadn't taken away that privilege. Was that it, had he decided her punishment wasn't severe enough? She hung her head, biting her lip with anxiety.  
  
She knocked before entering, as she'd been taught.  
  
"Enter," came her father's deep voice.  
  
"I'm here, otosan," said Yuki, bowing. She was still dirty and damp from her morning chores so she stood there, not sitting.  
  
"I see you've been busy," said Aoshi, raising his brows at her.  
  
"I'm finished for today, Otosan," she replied.  
  
"I won't ask you to sit down, Yuki-chan," he said regarding her, "because you are...a mess."  
  
"I know," she replied, "it's all right. What is it you want, otosan?" she asked. Might as well get it over with, she sighed to herself. More punishments.  
  
"I wanted to...apologize to you," he said quietly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Apologize?" she asked. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She looked so much like Misao for a moment, Aoshi almost smiled.  
  
"Yes, Yuki-chan," he said. He cleared his throat. "It is not easy for me to admit this, but I am guilty of neglecting you. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
Yuki was totally confused. Her otosan was asking her forgiveness? She sat down on the floor because suddenly, she had to sit.  
  
"Forgiveness?" she repeated stupidly.  
  
"I was not aware that my attentions towards Kenji were causing you such... pain," he said gravely. "I feel I am somewhat to blame for what happened the other day between the two of you."  
  
Yuki felt tears threatening, and covered her face with her hands. She was unable to speak. She was exhausted and completely unprepared for her father's words.  
  
"Yuki-chan?" he asked. She hadn't moved, but her shoulders were shaking as silent sobs wracked her body.  
  
Aoshi sighed inaudibly. Tears made him acutely uncomfortable, but after all, she was a female. In his experience, females cried quite a lot. He supposed he might have to get used to that.  
  
He rose and went around to where his daughter sat on the floor. "Get up, Yuki-chan, please," he said as gently as possible.  
  
More sobbing.  
  
"Yuki-chan," he sounded almost pleading.  
  
Sobbing with hiccuping.  
  
"Stop this," he tried a commanding tone.  
  
Louder sobbing.  
  
"That obviously didn't work," he thought.  
  
He was very unused to feeling helpless.  
  
He knelt down. "Yuki-chan," he was almost whispering.  
  
Finally, she looked up. Her eyes were puffy, face red and her lips still trembled as she tried to contain herself.  
  
With no warning, she flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He almost recoiled at this unexpected contact, but stilled his reaction.  
  
His mind was blank. But, it seemed that words were unnecessary. She clung to him and her trembling gradually stopped. Tentatively, he reached up and stroked her hair. He felt the tension go out of her and her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Finally, she raised her head and pulled away. "I'm dirty," she said, looking down at herself. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet," she pointed to a spot on his shoulder.  
  
"I can change," he said, rising to his feet, and pulled her up.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a baby," she whispered, embarrassed.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," he said, looking vaguely amused.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"I promise." 


	26. How things have changed

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 22  
  
How things have changed  
  
"So, you'll be leaving, Shishou?" said Kenshin, noting Hiko had dressed to depart at breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I can only stand so much of other people. I've overstayed as it is," he complained.  
  
Kenshin smiled ironically. "I'm honored you put yourself out so much for our sakes."  
  
Kenji paused briefly from eating, and looked from his father to Hiko.  
  
"I'll be coming back next summer, won't I, to-chan?" he asked.  
  
"You must ask your Shishou that, Kenji," said his father.  
  
"Yes, baka, I suppose I can put up with you again," said Hiko, with a faint grin.  
  
Kenji nodded and dug back into his breakfast.  
  
"What, no 'Thank you, Shishou,' or 'I'm honored to be your student,' Shishou,?" Hiko grumbled.  
  
"Thank you, Shishou," said Kenji automatically around a mouthful of rice.  
  
"So heartfelt," Hiko remarked sarcastically.  
  
Kenji gave him a puzzled look, shrugged and resumed his breakfast.  
  
Finally, Hiko rose , as did Kenshin and Kenji.  
  
"May I have a word alone with Hiko-san?" Kenshin asked Kenji. Kenji nodded and went off to find Yuki. It was time for them to work in the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want, Kenshin? I warn you, I won't abide any of your sloppy farewell scenes. Hugging a man still isn't my idea of a good time."  
  
Kenshin coughed and turned pink. "Uh, no, I just wanted to speak to you. Kenji told me about his attacking you with his bokken during practice. He says you rescued him from the river."  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well let the chibi-baka drown," said Hiko. "I gave my word to keep him safe, after all. You're not implying that I would not honor my word, are you?" This last said in a faintly menacing tone.  
  
"N-no, Shishou!" Kenshin protested. "Nothing of the sort. I only wanted to thank you!"  
  
"Well, you said it," said Hiko. "No need to go on and on about it."  
  
"Well, what did you expect, idiot?" thought Kenshin. "Hiko Seijuro to utter something like a civil response?"  
  
Omasu approached them before Kenshin could think of any sort of proper reply.  
  
She was carrying a small bag over her shoulder and dressed for traveling.  
  
Kenshin raised his eyebrows questioningly at Hiko, and he smirked down at him in reply.  
  
"Good morning Omasu-san," said Kenshin politely, wondering if his nose was going to bleed.  
  
"Good morning, Himura-san," she replied equally politely. She looked over at Hiko and blushed prettily.  
  
"See, baka, you needn't worry about me," winked Hiko. "I have all the company a man could want or need. She's a bit prettier than you ever were, too."  
  
Kenshin said "Oro!" faintly under his breath and turned and walked away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji found Yuki already busy washing dishes in the kitchen. He tied back his sleeves quickly and went to work.  
  
"My to-san is teaching me chess," said Yuki proudly.  
  
"Really?" said Kenji. "When I come back, will you teach me?" he asked.  
  
"If you're nice, maybe I will," she replied slyly.  
  
"I'm nice!" he protested.  
  
"You have to be even nicer."  
  
"How nice?"  
  
"You have to play with me," Yuki said after thinking a bit.  
  
"Play what?" Kenji asked, frowning.  
  
"Whatever I say," she said, pouting a little.  
  
"NO!" said Kenji, stubbornly.  
  
"You're not nice," she said, putting her wet hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll play chess with you, Yuki, if you teach me." Kenji cajoled her. He gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
She thought a second. "All right." She smiled demurely back at him.  
  
Finally, the day arrived for the Kenshin-gumi to return to Tokyo.  
  
Misao was crying at the entrance of the Aoiya, and Kaoru embraced her friend. "I'll be back before you have the baby," she said, patting Misao. Megumi nodded. "I'll come too, if you like," she said, smiling. "Oh, yes, yes, please I want both of you to be here." Misao dried her eyes on her sleeve like a child and tried to smile.  
  
Sano and Kenshin were putting their things in a waiting carriage. Aoshi was giving directions to the driver and paid him in advance.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality once again, Shinomouri-san," Kenshin said formally to him.  
  
"Not at all," replied Aoshi, matching his politeness.  
  
Kenshin and Sano helped their wives into the carriage, Sano handing up Souzou to Megumi.  
  
"May I ride on top with Uncle Sano?" asked Kenji. Sano gave Kenshin an inquiring look.  
  
"You're as bad as the boy, Sanosuke!" said Kenshin, chuckling. "All right, Kenji, up you go. Hang on to him, Sano!"  
  
"I will, Kenshin, you old lady!" Sano shouted down. Kenji laughed.  
  
They arrived with plenty of time for the train, which was a good thing.  
  
Sano once again needed some time to gather his courage and board the steaming iron beast of his nightmares.  
  
"Get on the train, you old lady!" Kenshin teased him. Sano groaned. "I knew karma would catch up with me for that insult, just not this soon."  
  
Having little choice, he finally got on at the last possible moment.  
  
Half a day later, they were back in Tokyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's so good to be home," said Kaoru, following Kenshin as he opened the gate. "I hope Yahiko hasn't had any problems running the dojo while we were gone."  
  
"I want to see Toshiro," said Kenji. He'd been saying that all the way there, first on the train and then in the carriage.  
  
"Tomorrow, Himura Kenji," said Kaoru, hands on hips. "The only things on your schedule are a bath, dinner and bedtime. Sano and Megumi, why don't you stay here tonight? You're tired and you can walk home in the morning."  
  
"Thank you," said Megumi. "My arms are about to drop off from carrying this child."  
  
She sat down on a cushion and put Souzou down on the floor mats to crawl around.  
  
"But, Ka-chan," Kenji protested. "Toshiro has been missing me very badly!"  
  
"Toshiro can wait one more day to see you," insisted Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin, talk to your son, I have to get everything unpacked."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin meekly. He knew when to argue with her and when to keep quiet. This was the wrong time to argue. Kaoru was in full "master of the dojo" mode. It had been a long time since a bokken had been applied to his head, and he wished to keep it that way.  
  
"Come along Kenji, Sano, you can help me heat the water. We all need a bath."  
  
Kaoru heard a polite knock on the front door. Sliding it open, she saw Tae, her arms full.  
  
"Tsubame told me you were expected home late this afternoon," said Tae. "I brought you something for dinner. Welcome home!"  
  
"What a good friend you are, Tae!" exclaimed Kaoru. "We just got home and there's nothing much in the house. I was going to go borrow some things from Tsubame."  
  
"It's Kenshin's favorite," she beamed.  
  
"Well, I hope you brought a lot, Sanosuke is here," Kaoru joked.  
  
"I did. I figured that where there is a free meal from the Akabeko to be had, Sanosuke will be there," Tae giggled.  
  
"I'll just leave this here and be going," she said, putting the food on the table in the small dining area.  
  
"Thank you, Tae," said Megumi, picking up Souzou, who was crawling over to the table.  
  
"It was nothing," she said, bowing a little.  
  
"The water is heating, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin, taking off his sandals and coming back in with Sano and Kenji, who were doing the same.  
  
"Is that beef pots I smell?" asked Sano. His stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
"You could smell beef pots from Mongolia," teased Kaoru, quickly setting the table.  
  
"Bless that Tae," said Sano, sitting down, "If I weren't a happily married man....,"  
  
"Quit while you're still ahead, baka tori-atama," warned Megumi, sitting down next to him with Souzou on her lap.  
  
Kaoru served everyone, and soon Sano's mouth was too full to make another life-threatening remark.  
  
Kaoru looked over at Kenji, sitting next to his father. He sat blinking sleepily over his empty bowl.  
  
"Kenji-chan," she said quietly.  
  
"Hn," he said, yawning.  
  
"Kenshin, Sano, take Kenji and give him a bath."  
  
"I'm not a baby, I can bathe myself," said Kenji, yawning again.  
  
"Of course you can," said Kenshin, taking him by the hand.  
  
"Come on Kenji, you can help me take a bath," Kenshin joked.  
  
"Awright, to-chan," mumbled Kenji. 


	27. How things have changed, pt 2

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 23  
  
How things have changed, pt. 2  
  
(AN: I just want to say how everyone's reviews have kept me going on. Interesting questions, constructive comments, great ideas and of course, encouragement and compliments. 130+ reviews now. I never thought that would happen! Knowing people are reading and enjoying makes the work worthwhile. I spent a lot of time in the library, on-line and even interviewing a few people to make this story half-way authentic, so I'm glad it was time well spent.)  
  
(AN2: Someone thought Kenshin asking Kenji to help him take a bath was strange. I think you must know that in Japan, families often bathe together, although the actual washing takes place outside of the bath, where you just soak. By then, they had soap, but before that, you used rice bran and herbs tied in a linen bag to clean yourself then rinsed yourself with a dipper from a large bucket of hot water. The natural oils in the bran act sort of like soap. In those times, men and guests bathed first, then everyone else. The dojo has it's own little bathhouse, from what I see on the series. Pretty nice. A lot of people used public baths. Nothing odd about it, really. Besides, Kenshin was making a little joke to make Kenji feel like he wasn't going to be treated like a baby. Ideas about nudity are very different in Japan than in America. The nude body is simply there, but not leered at. That's exceedingly rude. I, for one, think it's a much healthier attitude. Sorry if I shocked anyone. I can't help what's in your little heads, now, can I?)  
  
(AN3: Warning major fluff ahead. Cavity alert!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi, kitsune-onna, Kaoru is here," Sano stuck his head inside the Oguni clinic. He was babysitting today, Souzou was a very active toddler and Suzame was taking care of her grandfather today. His rheumatism was acting up.  
  
He and Megumi kept an eye on the frail old man, but his granddaughters were doing a good job of it too. Gensai-sensei still showed up almost every day at the Oguni. Sometimes, his rheumatism made it impossible, though.  
  
Ayame was now married to the handsome young herbalist, Kusuri Misaru. It was hard to believe she was 17 now, thought Sano.  
  
Suzume, the youngest, was still home devoted to caring for her grandfather.  
  
Kaoru came in and knelt down.  
  
"Hot enough for you?" asked Megumi. Her friend looked flushed and tired.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling it," said Kaoru. She wiped at her sweating forehead with a handkerchief.  
  
"Well, you look healthy enough, aside from being overheated and a little tired, what's the problem?" asked Megumi briskly.  
  
Kaoru looked pointedly over at Sano, where he was blowing raspberries on Souzou's stomach to keep him entertained. The little boy shrieked with delight and gave Sano's hair a good yank, making him wince.  
  
"Can we talk alone?" she asked. Megumi raised her brows delicately.  
  
"Sano, take Souzou outside for a moment, please," asked Megumi, giving him a look from under her brows.  
  
"Nani?" he said, distracted by Souzou still yanking on his hair as he tickled his belly.  
  
"Woman talk," she said, pointing towards the back door.  
  
"Ah, I get it," he picked up the toddler. Winking at Kaoru in passing, he went outside into the back yard of the clinic. In the distance, Kaoru heard Souzou shriek again with laughter.  
  
"What's wrong, then, Kaoru?" asked Megumi, concerned.  
  
"I think I'm...pregnant," whispered Kaoru.  
  
Megumi chuckled, relieved. "Gods, Kaoru, I thought it must be something bad."  
  
Her friend was often a bit shy about such matters, thought Megumi. Probably came from not having a mother with which to discuss certain "things".  
  
"Let's take a look at you, then," said Megumi, businesslike again.  
  
After a brief examination, Megumi smiled at her. "Well, Dr. Kaoru, it looks as though you have made a correct diagnosis. You're going to have a child in little over 5 months, best guess."  
  
"Really?" said Kaoru. She had an odd combination of relief, shock and happiness flitting across her features.  
  
"Have you said anything to Ken-san?" Megumi asked her.  
  
"No, I wasn't sure enough to say," Kaoru said, "I didn't want to make him worry, you know how he is."  
  
"Well, he is a worrier," conceded Megumi. "I'd love to see the look on his face when you tell him." She laughed. Kaoru could see those fox ears again. "I'd have the smelling salts ready."  
  
"You do want another child, Kaoru?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, of course, but I just had almost given up hoping," said Kaoru. "Oh, Kenji, he's away training with Hiko-san, of course. He's going to be so surprised when he comes back."  
  
"He won't be the only one," thought Megumi, visualizing a swirly-eyed Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru sat up, as she had finished retying her obi, and impulsively hugged her friend.  
  
They stood up.  
  
Megumi called to Sano, who was now giving Souzou a ride around the yard on his shoulders, "You can come back in now, Mr. Eavesdropper."  
  
"So, Jou-chan," said Sano, "knocked up again?" He grinned at Kaoru, who was turning an interesting shade of deep red.  
  
"Sanosuke, if you weren't holding that child, I'd hit you so hard, your grandchildren would feel it!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Pregnant women shouldn't be fighting anyway," he joked.  
  
"If I had my bokken, I could still knock you into next week," she declared.  
  
"But, then, I couldn't give you my congratulations," said Sano, smiling at her sweetly  
  
"Does he always try to charm his way out of rudeness?" Kaoru asked Megumi, who was rolling her eyes at her husband.  
  
"Usually," she replied.  
  
"Go home now and give your Ken-san the good news," said Megumi, steering her towards the door.  
  
They watched her retreating figure. Sano jiggled his son a bit to keep him distracted, but he was starting to fuss a little.  
  
"I think he's hungry," said Sano. "I'm sure he is," said Megumi, "it's nearly time for lunch."  
  
"Come on, kid," said Sano, hoisting him against his shoulder and patting him. "Let's go feed you."  
  
"EAT!" said Souzou, clapping his hands together. Megumi laughed.  
  
"He learned that word quickly enough!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Why not, it's the most important one," said Sano, grinning.  
  
"T'-chan!" said Souzou, grabbing at Sano's hair.  
  
"Say, 'Oka-chan', Souzou," Sano prompted.  
  
Souzou reached for his mother, "K'chan," he said.  
  
"See, he knows it," said Sano. "He gets his brains from you, and his good looks from me."  
  
Megumi rolled her eyes again. "Poor child, don't listen to your oto-san, he's a big handsome idiot."  
  
"You aren't too bad-looking either," teased Sano. He put Souzou down on the floor and gently grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her against him for a kiss.  
  
"Oh, you flatterer, you," giggled Megumi, as he took her earlobe into his mouth.  
  
Souzou toddled over to the table, "EAT!" he said pointing at the basket of food Megumi had brought.  
  
"I guess we should feed the kid," said Sano, muffled, with his lips pressed against Megumi's neck.  
  
"Hmm," she said in a distracted tone. She heard a noise.  
  
She pushed him away as Souzou tried to climb on the table.  
  
"I guess we should eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru walked home in a daze. She was surprised she hadn't gotten lost by the time she opened the dojo gate.  
  
Kenshin was on the back engawa washing clothes. He had removed his gi because of the heat, and his back glistened with a light film of sweat. Kaoru sat down on the step and stared at nothing.  
  
"So, Kaoru, back so soon?" he asked her. He held up a dark blue cotton gi from the rinse water and scrutinized it, and began to wring it out to hang up.  
  
"Hai," she said quietly.  
  
"Shopping?" he asked, hanging up the gi carefully so it would dry evenly.  
  
"Uh, no," she confessed. "I went to see Megumi."  
  
Kenshin turned quickly and ran over to the step where she sat. "You're not sick are you?" he asked, pressing a still-wet hand to her forehead. "You don't feel feverish. Why didn't you say something? I would have walked over with you," he asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm not sick," she said, pushing his wet hand away. "Sorry," he said, wiping his hands on his hakama leg. "I got your face a little wet," he looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"That actually feels good," she said, wiping her face with her handkerchief again. "It's so hot."  
  
"Are you too hot? I can draw you a cool bath," he said, starting to stand up.  
  
She pulled him back down by his hand. "No, I'm fine. I'm feeling fine. I'm very happy, Kenshin." She put her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered, now completely confused.  
  
He felt her take a deep breath, "We're going to have another baby."  
  
"Oro?" he whispered, pulling back to look into her face.  
  
"It's true, anata," Kaoru said gently. Her eyes started to fill up with tears.  
  
"Oro?" he said again. He sat down heavily on the step beside her and put his head in his hands. "You're sure?" he said, sounding dazed.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, now, that's why I went to see Megumi. I couldn't believe it." "You're sure?" repeated Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, what's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked, "Aren't you happy?"  
  
She peered at him, trying to see his face, which was covered by his hands.  
  
"I'm happy," he said, muffled by his hands.  
  
"I can't tell with you hiding like that, silly," she said, trying to pry his hands away. She realized then he was crying.  
  
"Kenshin, it's all right," she said, hugging him tightly. She smiled, her own eyes overflowing.  
  
"He's so sentimental," she thought, stroking his hair as she held him against her breast.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "When?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"In about 5 months," she replied. "Just like Kenji, it'll be wintertime when the baby comes."  
  
He nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sorry, anata, I was ... surprised," he explained, needlessly.  
  
"As was I," said Kaoru, smiling at him. He nodded.  
  
"You're all right, then?" he asked again.  
  
"Everything is fine," she reassured him. He nodded, again, grasping her hand tightly for a moment.  
  
"I need to finish rinsing the laundry," he said, standing up suddenly.  
  
"I know," she said gently.  
  
"You should go eat and lie down," he said, looking at her. "I left something for you in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine," she protested.  
  
"You look tired," he said, helping her up and leading her to the doorway.  
  
"It's just the heat," she said, to him, "No fussing, all right?"  
  
"I can't help it, I like to fuss," he said, suddenly smiling at her.  
  
"I like to be fussed over, but not too much," said Kaoru, smiling back at him.  
  
"Eat, and take a nap," he ordered, pulling her inside.  
  
"Take one with me?" she offered, smiling.  
  
"As soon as I finish, I will," he said. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "Don't wait for me," he said.  
  
But, she did wait for him. 


	28. The more things change

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The more things change...  
  
(AN: Just to be clear, some time has past. The last chapter a year had passed and it's the following summer. Kenji would then be nine, almost ten. In this chapter, he's eleven. Someone said my story is about nothing much, and I think it's probably true. I just hate the OAV, frankly, it sucks pond scum and isn't really in character. I think even the author regretted it. Kenshin leaving his family only to come back and die with his wife? His son growing up hating him? I know tragedy can be appealing, but I never could see Kenshin doing that. This how I wanted the story of Kenshin and Kenji to end.)  
  
(AN2: I know there's a lot of little kid mush in my fic, but I worked in a preschool, an elementary school, and as a nanny, so I've been around a lot of little kids. Sue me, I'm kind of silly about kids. Me and Ken-san.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kenji was standing at the edge of the clearing, his stance with his right foot forward to execute a series of motions of the Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-tsui- sen.  
  
This involved jumping up high enough to attack your opponent from above, slamming him down.  
  
Shishou Hiko had had Kenji practicing jumping up into the lower branches of trees all summer, each week getting successively higher.  
  
At first, Kenji felt his legs might never be the same again, but he gradually found he was able to jump higher and higher.  
  
He was now able to execute the ryu-tsui-sen to Hiko's satisfaction.  
  
Although getting Hiko to admit anyone could do anything right (aside from himself, of course) presented it's own challenges.  
  
"Hiten-mitsurugi-ryu-tsui-sen!" Kenji screamed, startling birds in a nearby elm tree.  
  
His "opponent" was not human, naturally, but a small tree stump at the edge of the clearing.  
  
Almost faster than the eye could perceive, Kenji flew into the air, and brought his sword out, up and into the stump. It quivered a second, then split down the middle.  
  
Kenji stood panting for a second, then sheathed the katana. It was new, alonger one to accommodate his growing height. At eleven, he came up to his father's shoulder.  
  
Hiko looked at the boy, standing there with his eyes still narrowed in concentration, swirls of pale gold amidst the opalescent blue violet of his eyes.  
  
"Stand down," Hiko said to him.  
  
Kenji shook his head and looked over at his master, and suddenly grinned.  
  
"How was that, Shishou?" he asked, a tad arrogantly, thought Hiko.  
  
"Not half as good as you seem to think it was," replied Hiko, sarcastically.  
  
"Shishou!" Kenji protested.  
  
"Don't be such a smart ass if you don't like being insulted."  
  
"Understood," said Kenji, resignedly, kicking half-heartedly at the stump.  
  
"Now, I'm going to be busy doing my work, so I don't want any interruptions. " Hiko rose from the rock he'd been sitting on.  
  
"Yes, Shishou," Kenji said. "Can I go swimming?"  
  
"After you finish your chores, boy, what do you think this is? A resort?"  
  
"No, Shishou," replied Kenji sullenly. He kicked the trees stump again, hard.  
  
It splintered into several pieces.  
  
"Well, that's one way to get the firewood," joked Hiko.  
  
Kenji sighed.  
  
"Quit moaning, baka, your parents will be here to rescue you in a week," Hiko told him with an evil chuckle.  
  
"They're bringing my baby sister," said Kenji. He loved his little sister, Ainoko, who was always toddling around after him, begging to be played with and picked up. Who could resist? She was a tiny replica of her mother, but with Kenshin's bright hair, lighter than his own dark crimson red, large dark blue-green eyes. He hadn't seen her in 3 whole months. He missed Toshiro, too. Even Souzou and Shinya, those little brats who kept tagging along after him and Toshiro on their adventures. He was homesick. Aunt Misao was busy with her new baby, Yoshii, too. He hadn't seen her all summer, either.  
  
Uncle Aoshi, Yuki-chan and Aunt Omasu had come to see him, though. He sighed.  
  
Yuki wasn't too happy about having a little brother. Kenji couldn't understand why. He felt nothing but protective towards his little sister. Maybe little brothers were different. He shrugged.  
  
He was daydreaming as he went about his work. Sweat rolled down his face, cutting firewood was hard work. His shaggy bangs were soaked and he brushed them back out of his face with the back of his hand, leaning on the axe handle. His long ponytail was felt heavy and tickled his bare back.  
  
It was hot, and he wanted to go swimming. He stripped off his gi. Ah, better.  
  
Back to work. He was almost done. Then he had to fill the water barrels, then do laundry. Then...  
  
Kenji uttered a word that he'd heard is Uncle Sano say and threw the axe into the woodpile, it's sharp edge biting deeply into a log.  
  
He was going swimming. If Hiko wanted to kill him, at least he'd die cool.  
  
He ran towards the river. That nice calm spot where his dad had taught him to swim a few years ago.  
  
He stripped to his loincloth and quickly jumped in.  
  
He groaned with relief. Great. He floated quietly on his back, his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
He hit something large, warm and solid. "NANI!" he cried, floundering to gain his feet.  
  
Evil chuckle. "SHISHOU!" yelled Kenji.  
  
"No, it's a shark, baka!" roared Hiko, laughing like a madman.  
  
Kenji yelled again, trying to get away, but Hiko held him firmly by his long ponytail.  
  
And dunked him.  
  
"I thought you wanted to go swimming, baka!" Hiko said when he pulled Kenji up after a few seconds. Kenji gasped. Hiko dunked him again.  
  
"What, don't you like my swimming lesson?" said Hiko when he pulled Kenji back up again by his hair.  
  
Kenji gasped again. "Let go of me!" he begged, gasping. "I'm sorry, Shishou, I'll finish my chores!" he spluttered.  
  
"That's more like it," said Hiko.  
  
"How...?" Kenji asked, coughing a little. He actually hadn't been underwater for more than a few seconds, but it felt longer.  
  
"I knew as soon as you asked me about swimming you'd end up here, boy," Hiko sneered. "Never forget, I'm always one step ahead of you."  
  
He let go his grasp on Kenji's ponytail.  
  
"Come on, boy, we're both cooled off now. I've had enough of swimming, how about you?" He chuckled evilly again, wringing the water out of his long black hair.  
  
Kenji suddenly grinned and nodded. "Well, I'm not hot anymore," he said.  
  
"Wipe that silly grin off your face, baka," warned Hiko. "Next time you disobey me, I'll chase your dumb ass all the way down to Kyoto."  
  
"Yes, Shishou," said Kenji soberly.  
  
"Go get my clothes, boy, and be quick about it."  
  
"Yes, Shishou."  
  
Kenji decided not to risk throwing Hiko's clothes in the river. He thought about it, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were once again making the journey to Kyoto.  
  
Ainoko sat quietly on her father's lap, playing with a doll.  
  
Kaoru dozed next to them.  
  
"Baby," she said, holding it out to him.  
  
"Ainoko's baby," he said, smiling gently and giving it back to her.  
  
She smiled, and hugged the doll.  
  
Soon she was asleep, curled up against her father's chest.  
  
"Hurry up, boy, I want to be there by noon," yelled Hiko.  
  
Kenji lengthened his stride to keep up with the tall man.  
  
"We're here, Kaoru," said Kenshin, wearily. He handed Ainoko to her mother and helped them down from the carriage.  
  
Misao waved from the doorway of the Aoiya as Aoshi went to help Kenshin with the luggage. She held a small boy on her hip.  
  
"Look, Yoshii, Ainoko-chan has come to play with you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled up broadly at his mother with her eyes.  
  
"I can't teach the boy any more."  
  
"But, Shishou, he's not yet twelve!" protested Kenshin.  
  
"He's too young to be taught the succession techniques and he's mastered everything else." Hiko said gravely. "Are you going to argue with me, Kenshin? You must know by now how useless that will prove to be."  
  
"No, Shishou," Kenshin said quietly. He rose and ran his hand through his chin length hair.  
  
"How can he have mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu at such a young age?" wondered Kenshin aloud.  
  
"You were only two years older when you had done so," Hiko reminded him. He sighed. "And Kenji is frankly, larger and stronger than you were at the same age. He will surpass you, Kenshin."  
  
"Does he know this?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Not for certain, but he's a very intelligent boy. He is arrogant enough to think he's the best, but has never truly fought a real opponent. Without that, he may never guess the extent of his true genius as a swordsman. In these times, that may not mean as much as it once did."  
  
Hiko sighed loudly and drank deeply from his cup of sake.  
  
"You and I live the life of a samurai when such things are obsolete, Kenshin. But, perhaps there is room in this new era for something of that life. Let us hope there is always a place for honor, loyalty and courage."  
  
Kenshin looked at his master. For a moment, with his silver sidelocks, and the lines around his mouth deeply etched into his bronzed skin, Hiko looked....old? The moment passed. He raised his head and grinned at Kenshin.  
  
"Are you going to let me go on and on like rambling old fool, or will you have a drink with me, Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes, Shishou," said Kenshin. He poured out two cups and handed one to his master.  
  
"After all this time, you still call me master," mused Hiko.  
  
"I have not really been your master for many years now, you know that, don't you?" Hiko grinned at him.  
  
"I can not imagine you being anything but 'master', Hiko-san," Kenshin said to him.  
  
"Not even my real name, you realize," said Hiko. He'd had a lot of sake, Kenshin thought.  
  
"And, Kenshin was not my name either, until you gave it to me," said Kenshin quietly.  
  
"Shinta is no name for a swordsman," said Hiko. He looked at Kenshin.  
  
"But I think finally you are Shinta after all," he said.  
  
"Perhaps," said Kenshin. "I have been many things. But, isn't it the nature of all things to return to their original state?"  
  
"When did you get so smart, baka?" asked Hiko, grinning at him.  
  
"When you became my master," said Kenshin.  
  
For once, Hiko said nothing and Kenshin had the last word.  
  
K 


	29. The way of the sword

Apprentice  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Way of the Sword  
  
(AN: This chapter is a definitely angst-ridden, because a steady diet of fluff is bad for you, gentle readers. A bit of language and violence, too. We may be going for a PG-13 rating on this chapter. Can't be all roses, you know. Kenji is steadily growing up the last few chapters, and he's not a little boy anymore. In case you hadn't noticed.)  
  
Kenji tread silently down the alleyway behind the Akabeko. It was midnight, but a full moon, and the lengthening shadows hid his face, except for his pale eyes, which glittered cat-like in the darkness. Dressed in black, he was well concealed. He motioned to Toshiro to keep silent. Toshiro nodded his spiky head, grinning faintly, and gripped his shinai. His dark brown eyes were fastened on his older friend.  
  
Twice in the last 2 months, burglars had broken into the restaurant at night and had taken the day's earnings. Kenji had overheard Tae tearfully giving the details to the policeman as he was eating lunch one day with Toshiro, and they had decided that the police were not exactly being forthcoming in their investigations.  
  
Kenshin had warned his son that such matters were for the police to handle, but Tae had always been kind to Kenji and he couldn't bear to see her tears in front of that ahou of a policeman. He treated her like she was an old nuisance. It was all Kenji could do to hold his tongue.  
  
Kenji pointed to a barely discernible dark figure on the roof. He was right, he thought. He had slipped out unnoticed this night of the full moon, hoping that the burglars could not resist temptation again. He had figured out that the other robberies had both been at the full moon, probably because of the visibility provided.  
  
He nodded at Toshiro and pointed up. Toshiro's eyes widened and he shook his head. Kenji shrugged and cat-like he jumped to the lower edge of the tiled roof. He took off his gi and dangled it down for Toshiro to grab hold of and pull himself up. Soundlessly, he shouldered his gi back on, tying it quickly out of the way.  
  
He crept up behind the crouching figure, still completely unnoticed.  
  
He reached over and tapped the man on the shoulder, then lightly jumped back, his hand on the hilt of his katana.  
  
"Looking for something, ahou?" he snarled. Toshiro smirked, raising his shinai behind him. Kenji had an odd sense of humor, but he was never bored when they were together.  
  
The man sprang to his feet and brandished a katana. He was fierce looking, with an old scar running through the socket were one eye had been. The other was narrowed in rage.  
  
"A wandering ronin who has turned to crime," thought Kenji. His opponent was no mere thief, then.  
  
"So, you think to rob this place yourself, young cur?" he asked silkily.  
  
Kenji laughed, "No, bakayarou, I'm here to keep you from robbing my friend Tae again. I suppose you are too ugly and stupid to earn your money in any honorable endeavor, ne?"  
  
"You talk like a man, but can you use that any better than you wag your pathetic tongue, boy?" asked the man, smiling arrogantly, pointing at Kenji's sword.  
  
"Let's find out!" Kenji sneered at him. "I see someone has taken one of your eyes, if you wish to keep what parts you have left, I advise you to withdraw, now!"  
  
The man, enraged, came at him sword drawn with a cry that split the night's silence.  
  
Kenji adroitly avoided his attack, and spun around before the other man could recover. "Ryu-sho-sen!" screamed Kenji, and drew his katana upward into the man's throat.  
  
The man barely managed to avoid the blade to his throat, and a thin trickle of blood marked the cut to his collarbone.  
  
"So, you know a few tricks!" he snarled at Kenji. "It takes more than tricks to beat a true swordsman!"  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is not a trick!" said Kenji in a low voice. He'd never drawn blood on an opponent before. Adrenaline was surging through his veins like a drug. It felt so sweet, he could barely keep from trembling in reaction.  
  
He felt invincible. The blood pounded in his head and his limbs felt like they were made of steel.  
  
"Only the Battousai was a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi and he's dead, you filthy little liar!" spat the man at him.  
  
"Not dead," said Kenji fiercely. "He lives on in me!"  
  
The man's eyes widened as Kenji stepped into the moonlight. "The Red Dragon!" he whispered, as Kenji's crimson hair shone in the moonlight. He drew back his blade to attack once again, beckoning Kenji to attack in return.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi ryu-son-sen!" Kenji screamed. His sword flashed faster than the eye could see in wide arcs landing repeated slashes on the vital areas of his opponent.  
  
The man fell at Kenji's feet and slackly rolled from the rooftop with a sickening thud to bleed out his life onto the dust of the street. Kenji looked at his sword, dripping with the man's blood and unthinkingly flicked the red viscous liquid off before he replaced it in the saya.  
  
Kenji suddenly felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. He knelt in the moonlight and retched. Toshiro looked down in horror at the man lying in the street and then at Kenji.  
  
"Come on, Kenji, we have to go!" whispered Toshiro. At 13, he was by 2 years younger than his friend.  
  
"Nani?" whispered Kenji, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his gi. "So, this is what it was like to kill," he thought dazedly, tasting the sourness of vomit in his mouth.  
  
"Come ON!" Toshiro urged, grabbing Kenji by his gi and pulling. "The police will be called as soon as someone notices that man's body!"  
  
"'That man,'" thought Kenji, echoing Toshiro's voice in his head. "I didn't even know who he was, what his name was," he thought frantically.  
  
He rose shakily to his feet. "I'm coming," he said hoarsely.  
  
Silently they descended from the roof and ran down the alley, making their way through the silent streets of Tokyo.  
  
"I can't go home," thought Kenji. His mind was a panic now. "Toshiro, I can't go home." He indicated his clothes. Although dark, they were spattered with blood and the smell of it was on him everywhere. He wanted to gag at the rusty scent that seemed to cling to him.  
  
"Let's go down to the river," whispered Toshiro. Kenji nodded.  
  
They ran silently towards the river and as they approached the bridge, Kenji began to strip of his now-loathsome gi, and knelt down at the water's edge. He plunged his bloody hands into the night-cooled waters and threw water into his hot face. He dropped the bloody cloth into the water and rinsed it over and over again. Toshiro watched his friend with concern. He'd never seen Kenji act like this. He seemed... frightened.  
  
Kenji was never afraid of anything.  
  
Kenji finally stood and wrung the water out of his soaking gi.  
  
"Come on, Toshiro." He looked up. Seeing the look on Toshiro's face, he tried a reassuring smile but it died on his lips.  
  
"I'll be all right, Toshiro, don't look at me like that," whispered Kenji.  
  
"You don't look all right," said Toshiro doubtfully.  
  
"You were sick," he said.  
  
"I didn't know there'd be so much blood," Kenji whispered back, looking at his hands.  
  
"Me neither," said Toshiro, his voice cracking with anxiety.  
  
"I didn't know..." repeated Kenji, still looking at his hands.  
  
Kenji walked over and sat down heavily under the bridge.  
  
"You all right?" asked Toshiro, not being able to think of anything else.  
  
"I don't know," said Kenji honestly.  
  
"I can't believe you killed him," said Toshiro, sitting down beside Kenji. "We were just going to scare him off," he said, his voice raising.  
  
"It just happened," said Kenji. "It was so fast..."  
  
He put his head down on his raised knees and Toshiro awkwardly put his hand on Kenji's shoulder, and couldn't think of anything more to say.  
  
Kenshin realized as soon as he awoke that something was wrong. It was the middle of the night. Something in the rhythm of the usual noises of the dojo was gone.  
  
"Kenji!" he thought suddenly.  
  
He rose silently and drew on his clothes. Kaoru mumbled and rolled over but kept sleeping.  
  
He went to Kenji's room. Empty. Kenshin looked around to make sure. His katana was gone. Kenshin's heart lurched.  
  
He ran to Ainoko's room. The six year old was sound asleep, clutching her doll.  
  
Kenshin went silently out the door and the front gate of the dojo. "Yahiko," he thought suddenly.  
  
He ran down the road the short distance to their small house.  
  
"Yahiko!" he yelled, pounding on the front door.  
  
A few moments later, Yahiko came to the door, still in his yukata.  
  
"I want you to check, Yahiko," said Kenshin, panting a little, "Is Toshiro in bed?"  
  
"What?" said Yahiko, still half asleep. "Go check and see if Toshiro is there," repeated Kenshin. "Kenji is gone and he's taken his katana with him."  
  
"Shit!" muttered Yahiko, running down the hallway. He opened the door. Toshiro's futon in the room that he shared with his younger brother Shinya was empty.  
  
Yahiko went to hurriedly put on his clothes.  
  
"When I find that boy, he's going to be one sorry little bastard!" threatened Yahiko, angrily. "Toshiro's shinai is gone as well."  
  
"Where do they usually go, Yahiko?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"The river, usually, we'll look there first."  
  
Kenji and Toshiro had fallen asleep against the pylon of the bridge, Toshiro unconsciously huddling against Kenji to share the warmth of their bodies. Kenji's now dry gi was hanging from on a nearby bush.  
  
"Is that them?" asked Yahiko, pointing and sounding relieved. He spotted the two boys under the bridge in the beginnings of the morning light.  
  
"Yes!" answered Kenshin, finally able to see the larger figure's red hair.  
  
They walked over to the two sleeping boys.  
  
"Kenji, Toshiro," said Kenshin, reaching down to shake his son's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up!" he said, raising his voice.  
  
"NO!" screamed Kenji, jumping up with lightening speed and fumbling for his absent katana, which he'd taken off of his hip and put on the ground next to him.  
  
Kenshin leapt back, alarmed. "What's wrong, Kenji!?" he said, reaching out to grab Kenji's shoulders. The wild unfocused look in Kenji's pale eyes frightened him.  
  
Toshiro's eyes opened when he heard Kenji scream. He cringed back and covered his eyes.  
  
"What's going on here?" said Yahiko, going over to his son and grabbing him up by the back of his gi.  
  
"T'chan!" yelled Toshiro and tried to wiggle from his father's iron grasp.  
  
Kenshin tried to grab Kenji again, and succeeding this time, shook him gently. "Kenji, wake up, it's your father," he said.  
  
Kenji blinked hard and shook his head to clear it. "To-chan," he whispered.  
  
He looked down and noticed his father's hands on his arms. "I'm all right now," he said, quietly. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Did you fall in the river?" asked Kenshin, noticing that Kenji was bare from the waist up.  
  
"My gi is over there," Kenji said, ignoring the question. "It should be dry now."  
  
He shook himself free of his father's grasp and retrieved his gi, slipping it on and tying it.  
  
"Kenji, what happened, why did you leave the house in the middle of the night? With your katana," asked Kenshin pointedly.  
  
Kenji was tying his sword around his waist, and said nothing. His eyes had a guarded look and he refused to look at Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko shook Toshiro by the back of his gi, "Talk!" he ordered. "I want to know why in the hell you two were out prowling around Tokyo in the middle of the night with weapons." He indicated Toshiro's shinai.  
  
Toshiro bit his lip. Kenji looked at him fiercely, shaking his head.  
  
"I c-can't," said the younger boy. "I won't tell," he cried. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't tell."  
  
"Your loyalty to Kenji is commendable, Toshiro, but misplaced in this instance, I'm afraid," said Kenshin sternly.  
  
"Kenji, will you let your friend suffer punishment to keep the truth from us?" he asked his son in the same stern tone.  
  
Kenji met his father's eyes for a second and glared down at the shorter man.  
  
"No," he said finally, lowering his gaze.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened."  
  
Kenji proceeded to relate the previous night's events in a detached monotone.  
  
He avoided looking at his father's and Yahiko's faces. If he did, he wouldn't be able to finish.  
  
"Are you sure the man was dead?" asked Kenshin hoarsely. His head was spinning and his hands were shaking.  
  
"Yes, father," said Kenji in that same quiet monotone, "I'm sure."  
  
"We have to go to the police, Kenji," he said. "It was obviously self- defense, but this must be reported."  
  
"I know," said Kenji, still emotionless.  
  
"Come on, then, we're going now," said Kenshin wearily.  
  
Kenji got up and followed his father without a word.  
  
Yahiko nodded at his son and they came along behind.  
  
They left a report at the police station. They were not detained, somewhat to Kenshin's surprise.  
  
"This man who was found dead in front of the Akabeko has long been wanted for many crimes," said the assistant inspector, looking at Kenji through his spectacles. "One could almost say you have performed a civic duty ridding the streets of such a man," he said, "although officially, I cannot condone such actions."  
  
"Carrying swords is a minor offense, Himura Kenji," the man warned, "but since your father has done many favors for this department in the past, we will give you a warning this time," he said importantly.  
  
Kenshin sighed with relief. "I thank you, Assistant Inspector," he said, bowing. Kenji did likewise.  
  
"Keep the boy out of future trouble, Himura-san," said the policeman, "athough he doesn't appear to be a boy anymore," the man added.  
  
Kenji was half a head taller than his father and still growing.  
  
"No, definitely not a boy," agreed Kenshin, in a sagging voice.  
  
They went home. "Your mother will be frantic," said Kenshin to his son. "I left without telling her anything."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kenji, tonelessly. His voice and eyes were still flat and emotionless.  
  
Kenshin looked at him.  
  
They walked along in silence until they reached the gates of the dojo.  
  
Kaoru ran out to meet them.  
  
"Where were you!?" she cried. Ainoko was crying and hugging her doll, clinging to her mother's kimono.  
  
"Everything is fine," soothed Kenshin, embracing his wife. Ainoko clung to his leg. "It's all right," he said, bending down to hold the crying girl.  
  
Kenji stood rigidly to one side, not looking up.  
  
"Kenji, what is it?" asked his mother, trying to peer up into his wooden face.  
  
"I can't," he began, his voice breaking.  
  
"I can't say," he mumbled.  
  
"You have to tell her," said Kenshin, looking up.  
  
"NO!" said Kenji, and he ran to the bathhouse.  
  
"What happened, what's wrong?" gasped Kaoru.  
  
"Kenji was in a fight last night," Kenshin said tersely.  
  
He looked down at Ainoko, who's large blue-green eyes were swimming with tears.  
  
"I'll tell you the rest after breakfast, have you eaten?" he asked.  
  
"No, I was too worried," Kaoru confessed.  
  
"Come on, then, everything will be all right. I'll see to Kenji later. He just needs to... clean himself up."  
  
Kaoru nodded, but cast a worried glance over at the bathhouse where Kenji was.  
  
Kenji stripped himself of his clothes and scrubbed himself. For some reason, the scent of blood was still there. He kept scrubbing. He skin felt raw and bruised when he finally felt clean enough. He rinsed off the last traces of soap.  
  
Finally, sighing he plunged himself into the cool water of the bath. It soothed his aching reddened skin. He suddenly doubled over and grabbed his hair, pulling it until it hurt to distract him from the molten pain in his chest.  
  
He gasped, and his eyes filled with hot tears. An agonized groan escaped his lips and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Minutes later, he sat in the cool water and rinsed his hot face. His hands were shaking but he had no more tears left in him.  
  
He rose, dried himself, put his clothes back on and walked towards the dojo.  
  
His father was waiting for him on the engawa.  
  
"Come and have tea with me, Kenji," he said, indicating a tray on a small table.  
  
Kenji sat down and nodded. Kenshin poured tea out for himself and Kenji.  
  
"This will help you gather your thoughts," Kenshin told him. They raised their cups in unison. Kenji felt the hot liquid relax his clenched insides and sighed.  
  
"I'll get you something to eat later," said his father, looking at him. "When you're feeling better."  
  
Kenji's eyes were red-rimmed with dark circles and his pale skin was slightly greenish. His wet hair was plastered to his neck. He looked like someone recovering from a long illness.  
  
"You look horrible," said Kenshin, quietly.  
  
"I feel horrible," answered Kenji. "I feel as dead as that man." He groaned and passed his hand across his face, feeling faint.  
  
"I remember," said Kenshin, putting down his tea cup and waiting.  
  
"Does it go away?" asked Kenji hoarsely.  
  
"Eventually it gets better," said Kenshin, "but it never leaves you, not really."  
  
"I thought," began Kenji, "I thought I'd feel...stronger."  
  
"No, killing doesn't make one stronger. Weaker, perhaps, but not stronger."  
  
"No," said Kenji, "it doesn't."  
  
They finished their tea quietly as the sun came through the clouds.  
  
The End 


	30. Concluding comments

Concluding comments  
  
Wow, I'm so touched (in a good way, I'm not a nutter). I'm so glad everyone liked reading my story. I had to end it at some point though.  
  
Domo arigatoo gozaimasu, minna-san.  
  
Yes, I write short chapters. I have a short attention span, I guess. Must work on that.  
  
This was only my 3rd fanfiction ever, although I've been writing stories for my own personal entertainment for years. Having people read something I'd written was really a new experience. My other two stories RK are here at ff, too. Read them, they're not too bad. They're mostly about Kenshin and Sano. A sprinkling of Aoshi and Saitou.  
  
I loved writing Saitou. He's so sexy-bad. Those white gloves he peels off with his fangs(yes, he has fangs), that wolfish stare. The witty sarcasm. The evil laugh. Ah, he's married. Me too. Too bad.   
  
But, there will be a sequel to Apprentice, I promise, minna-san.  
  
I just thought that Kenji's childhood had to end at some point. The last chapter is about him becoming a man, which is where the sequel will start.  
  
What a hard but necessary lesson for our arrogant Kenji-chan to learn! I felt bad doing that to him, but life isn't all sweetness and light, is it?  
  
RK, the next generation, coming up. I was wanting to write about something totally different and at least I succeeded at that.  
  
I've gotten so into Kenji's life, I can't just let him go now, can I? This is my first shot at inventing my own RK characters too, and I enjoyed that. There'll be more.  
  
I have a lot of romance planned, sword fights, adventure, angst, a little of everything. Humor too. I see humor as an important element of RK. It breaks up the other more intense elements.  
  
I'm writing a an "Inuyasha" Miroku/Sango romance right now. Posted here at ff. It's called Miroku's Bedtime Stories. I needed a break from RK for a bit. Any of you who like Inu-chan, read and tell me what you think.  
  
I'll be back, though. 


End file.
